Back Home
by BelleFlorence
Summary: A story where Emma has twins with Regina, but realizes her mistake, makes a deal with Gold and runs away. Memories about Emma are wiped away and Emma's trying a new life but troubles seemed to drag her back home. Hope you enjoy it ! - Swan Queen. - Rated M just to be safe. - This story is already completed, if there are any further chapters is just casual family moments.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic was an idea I just got while I was trying to sleep...and obviously I woke up and wrote down a note so then in the morning I could start it.**

 **It's basically Emma getting pregnant of twins with Regina, but Emma realizes it was all a mistake 'cause Regina is still with Robin, so she makes a deal with Gold and runs.**

 **Nobody knows who Emma is anymore but Gold himself, everybody in Storybrooke got their memories wiped.**

 **But our savior will come back because of some issues.**

 **So yeah, that's pretty much it. Enjoy! - Also I got no beta whatsoever nor english is my language so yeah, but I promise it won't be that bad.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Only choice

 **California – Swans' Apartment**

Emma Swan was indeed having lots of trouble lately; let's just say life was going slightly well till she realized how money was vanishing and it was incredible hard to sustain herself, and two little children. Plus she was already counting how much she was going to spend on getting her children to join the kindergarten, it was already a pain in the ass trying to find cheap nanny's that could stay with her little ones for the day while she went out to work as a waitress in the day and sometimes doing night shifts as a bartender in some strip club. It wasn't her finest moments but that's what brought money to her home and that's what she used to survive and make sure her daughters would have everything they needed.

Right now she was sitting by a small table in the kitchen that was also connected to the living room and looking down at her notebook while she hit the pen slightly against it few times, she was just writing all her bills and how much she had to make before do any decision. Her twins were in the living room; Reina was sitting on the couch while hugging a pillow as she watched some channel about nature, which wasn't surprising to Emma because she always knew Reina wasn't very fond of cartoons and prefers to feed her little brain with information, at least information that is related to animals; Eris on the other hand was sitting on the carpet playing with her toys, right now she was playing with her car toys and her dinos, Eris was the girl who could play with girl and boy toys at anytime and she could careless if she was gifted a Barbie or a car; which was good at least Emma knew she wasn't raising Eris to be a girl obsessed with her looks and make sure she looked like some doll figure.

Her twins were identical, there was no spot mark on their face, or on their arms, or even their legs to know the difference, but they did had a spot on their hip and Eris had it on her left hip while Reina had it on her right hip, Emma finds it incredible extraordinary and delightful; it's just adorable seeing it, and she actually used those spots to help her out a lot when they were babies, cause she gotta admit even though she spent eight months pregnant(they were premature) and she was the only one taking care of them, she had a big struggle trying to figure out who was who, and even now time to time when she's doing stuff in a rushed way she mistaken the girls. Like once she had gave Reina her medicine then she got a call, and whenever she was done with that call she was going to give Eris the medicine as well but she was already going to give it to Reina if the girl didn't say anything about it. Can't blame her.

Both girls had long wavy brown hair, green eyes and full little lips. They were four years old, but they were actually short, Emma always figured it was because they born premature. So whenever she looked at them they always looked they were one year younger and that was just adorable. - Even though they were extremely look alike, the spot on their hip wasn't the only thing that could make Emma know who was who, their personality was very different as well. Reina was a badass child, she knew a lot for her age and also knew how to stand up for herself, like last time she got in an argument with some mother at the park because Reina pushed a boy, later on Emma found out that the boy had pushed Reina first and she simple gave him the same medicine, and even though Emma knew she had to teach Reina to be more calm and don't do that again, she couldn't help but to laugh at that and also she wanted to make sure her children wouldn't suffer bullying, so she'd rather have them attack other children if they were attacked first.

However Eris had never hurt a child before, she was innocent as a flower, she'd always be more busy having fun on her own without bothering anybody and sometimes when she found some child alone as well she'd go and play with him/her. Basically if anybody asked Emma who was the good twin and who was the evil twin, she'd already have an answer. - Even if Reina behavior sometimes is what worries Emma the most, Eris is also a concern because Emma doesn't know how she will react to be in kindergarten and how will she be at elementary school, and how is she even going to survive high school?! So yeah, that's something that worries Emma a lot, but she has to take one day at a time.

Her biggest trouble right now was to figure out how she was going to survive next month, where she worked as a waitress didn't got any tips because her douchebag boss took her tips, and since she only worked the night shift at the stripclub friday and saturday, there wasn't enough money to pay the rent, pay bills, pay food for three people, clothes for three people, and hospital bills for one person. Who needed the hospital? Eris, she needed it the most, it seems Eris born with cystic fibrosis, and Emma was aware of what it was at the time it was diagnosed to Eris because she read a bunch of books about babies and stuff, and she found one that had all the diseases a child could have, Emma kind of regrets reading it because she was paranoid for awhile, but then she's glad she knew enough of that disease; whoever it was a big shock and Emma cried for weeks.

Eris treatment was very expensive, there was constant follow ups trips with docs, vitamins because Eris didn't gain weight like Reina did, her digestive problem was also a big trouble, so she always had bunch of medicine for Eris, either for her lungs, body or digestive system. Lately Emma was able to buy a machine that she now uses on Eris, it helps cleaning the mucus in her lungs...thinking about that Emma looked up at the clock in the kitchen and noticed it was already time for Eris get her treatment with that machine.

Getting up, Emma went get the machine that she saved in the bathroom and went back to the living room, she plug it somewhere near her daughter. "Come on, Eris. Time to clean those lungs." Emma said with a kind done as she watched little Eris standing up and fixing her dark blue warm pajamas and walking up to her mother.

"Al'eady? Aww." Eris pouted as she sat down on a small stool she had there. Eris had trouble with speaking, like most children did, her trouble was the 'r's, she couldn't say them right, so that's another thing Emma has to worry because she can't afford going to the therapy, so she managed to search some exercises she could do with her daughter to help her out.

"Yup, little monkey." Emma chuckled slightly and began to put a vest on Eris tiny body, before tightening it around her and make sure it was right placed. After that she picked up the mask that was connected to the machine from a tube and put it on her daughter's face.

Eris grabbed the mask to fix it better and then lowered her hands reaching out for her toys. Emma seeing that went to pick up the t-rex and handed it to Eris before turn on the machine and completely ignore the annoying noises that machine made. It wasn't only sending steam with medicine into Eris lungs, the vest was also vibrating to make slight pressures in Eris lungs so it could make the mucus less thick and get rid of it. - Eris was already entertained with her t-rex that she could careless with what the machine was doing, the little girl was used to the all treatments she had to go through so it become pretty normal to her, she didn't seem to mind the all struggle it could be to anybody else.

Emma knew Eris wasn't sad because of the treatment, she knew Eris only pouted before because it meant she was going to bed right after this, she just wanted to play a little more. She also saw how Reina frowned slightly because it also meant she was going to the bed as well. Emma done this everytime Eris woke up and ate her breakfast, and then everytime before her sleep, she wanted to make sure Eris wouldn't have big troubles during her sleep nor during her day.

"Scoot." Emma mumbled as she patted Reina's thigh, making the girl move to the side on the small couch and letting her mother sit down besides her. Emma picked up the remote and changed the channel to something way more entertaining for her, which was Live at the Apollo, she loved those silly british jokes.

"Mommy! I was watching the lions!" Reina quickly complained as she clenched her fists and looked shocked at her mother.

"Geez, Reina, you watched that all day, let's watch something funny before going to bed." Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Reina before poke her nose slightly.

Reina frowned and folded her arms before move her head away after her mother poked her nose. "Not fair! I was first!"

"You was _here_ first. But I am older, so who wins now?" Emma perked up an eyebrow and grinned.

"Meanie." Reina jumped of the couch and went to the toys box to find her nature book, if her mother wasn't going to let her watch what she wanted at least she had her book to keep her entertained.

Emma rolled her eyes as she watched Reina briefly, obviously she was going to get a book with animals and nature, what the hell was her daughter's obsession anyway? Shrugging it off, Emma looked back at Eris and saw her still, playing with her t-rex and she could see a small smile through that mask full of vapor. Which made Emma smile, at least Eris was taking all this illness kindly, but she knows that's only because she's a little child and isn't aware of how serious her condition actually is.

After thirty minutes, the show had finished and Eris was all set, she already was fifty minutes ago, but the girls complained they wanted to stay just a little longer, and Emma allowed them to stay, but now it was time to sleep. "Come on, my little pests, let's sleep." Emma stood up and picked up the toys and the book before put it back on the toy box.

"Awww." Both said with a pout as they looked up at their mother with big green puppy eyes.

"Nope, not gonna stay another minute longer. You both need sleep to grow big and strong."

"Don't believe it. We little." Reina said as she perked up an eyebrow.

Emma chuckled and shook her head, that expression Reina was giving her, was making her remember somebody, and Emma was doing her best to not think about that person right now.

"Okay, then I will make you two bigger on the way to the bed." Emma said as she approached her twins that were standing next to each other. She bent down and picked them up, having Eris on her left arm and Reina on her right arm. They just giggled and wrapped their arms around their mother's neck. They loved when Emma carried them around and Emma loved that they were little and not heavy, so it was much easier.

After having the girls prepare for bed, she had to tell them a bed time story and believe it or not all the bed time stories that Emma tells them actually happened, it was the memories she had when she was in Storybrooke, she couldn't let it go so easily, she loved to still remember about the all good moments and of course all those adventures. The twins loved the stories and always asked for more, but Emma only gave them one each night.

Now that they were asleep Emma went back to the kitchen and took out a beer, then she sat back down on the table and kept on reading the small notes she made about the money. There was no way she could pay the rent next time and she couldn't afford having to get kicked out from this apartment, it was the best thing she could find. It was small yes, but at least it had a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom and a bedroom, which was all she needed, the kids shared a big bed and Emma most of the times slept with them, other times she slept on the couch; but it was good, it was enough to live and that's what she needed, however she was desperate now.

Emma groaned and rubbed the back of her neck before lean back against the chair and take a sip from her beer. She could beg to the man to give her another month to pay the rent, but she would always be on delay for a month if she done that; so there was nothing she could do but one thing...one simple choice she feared, but it was her best shot right now, she didn't want to have child services by her door and take her children away, she didn't want them go through the all struggle she did when she was younger, so this was the only choice she had to keep living as a happy family and have her children closer.

Standing up, Emma went to the phone and removed a small note from underneath it, then she began to delay the number and waited for somebody to pick up on the other end of the line. The all waiting was making her nervous and she looked up at the clock seeing it was 10:30pm, maybe he was asleep, but did people really fell asleep at that hour? People who had no kids, or didn't had to wake up early to work?

 _"Yes?"_

Emma quickly cleared her throat and gripped on the phone. "Huh, hey Gold."

 _"Oh, Emma. What is the meaning of this call at such hour?"_

How was Emma going to say this...she knew it wouldn't be any problem, she knew she could go right to Storybrooke without telling a thing to Gold, but she also knew she had more responsibilities now, she wasn't alone, she had her twins, she had to prepare everything before go. "Well I...I am just going be straight about this. Life here isn't easy anymore and I need your help."

 _"I am listening."_

"Well you see, money is running out, and I can't afford the rent for next month. I am also in a big struggle to get money for kindergarten."

 _"I see...you want me to send money?"_

"No, no! I'd never be able to repay you later and I don't want you money. But I do need something else from you."

 _"And what's that, Miss Swan?"_

"Well...believe it or not, I am planning on moving to Storybrooke, things aren't easy here, and I feel very left out. Job incredible sucks and people aren't that nice. I feel like Storybrooke will be better for my children."

 _"You do know what that means, right Miss Swan?"_

"Yeah I know..." Emma gulped as she kept on gripping on the phone. She knows if she brings the children to Storybrooke, bunch of memories will invade Emma and she knows she can't have the same connection with everybody like she had before because they don't remember her. She also knows that her children will be able to use her magic and she isn't sure how she is going to clear that out for them.

 **"Alright, I hope you can handle it afterwards. You will need a place to stay, and I am sure Snow's apartment is full. Little Neal isn't that little anymore and the room that was yours now belongs to him."**

Emma couldn't help but to feel kind of disappointed with that but at the same time feel extremely excited, she could see how Neal grew. How old as he now? Five or six? "Yeah, don't you have any other place?"

 _"I am not the mayor, dearie. But I am sure our new mayor has a new place for you. Let me talk to her tomorrow morning. Also you will need a job, right? How do you feel with having your job back?"_

Emma thought for a second, being Sheriff again was for sure more funnier than being a waitress but it also meant she would be out in danger time to time, but Storybrooke wasn't a criminal town, so what wrong could happen? Other than having Grumpy do something? "Sure, sounds good. Who is the new mayor?" Emma perked up an eyebrow.

 _"Okay then, it's settled, back as sheriff. Oh and Regina's back as a mayor, it seems Snow couldn't handle the title so well, and despite everything people prefer Regina because at least she gets everything straight and done."_

Emma gulped at the sound of that name, she was really trying to ignore the fact that she was totally going to face the brunette the very moment she moved to Storybrooke, and she was sure her feelings would reveal all over again, but it as a small price to pay. "I see.."

 _"Mhm, now if you don't mind dearie I wish to get my sleep and I will get everything done tomorrow."_

"Okay...wait! Won't be a pain in the ass though? Like will Regina..accept a new person so easily and give the title as sheriff already?"

 _"Yes, she will. Regina isn't like she was before, maybe she will be very suspicious about you and headbutt you time to time like before, but I will show her your C.V. and she will be pleased. We are having lack of a sheriff, David is way too nice to solve things right away. Must run in the family."_

Emma snorted at that comment, of course her father was kind, maybe her mother was making David more kind than he already is.

 _"You can start packing tomorrow morning and be here at the evening, Miss Swan. Everything will be ready by then. Drop by Granny's first, and you will have somebody to show you, your new house and give you tour, obviously you will have to react like everything's new to you."_

"Yes, got it."

 _"Alright then goodnight."_

"Goodnight, and thank you."

 _"My pleasure."_

And with that the call ended and Emma couldn't help but let out a small yelp of happiness. Even though she knew that this would bring a lot of emotional trouble, she was happy that she was going to be back in Storybrooke, be back to somewhere she knew, somewhere she was sure her children would be taken with care and kindly, and that's what mattered now.

* * *

 **And that's it, what did you guys thought about this so far? Please tell me in the reviews, I will have Emma and the little ones move to Storybrooke next chapter and see how everything will be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here we go guys another chapter. I couldn't restrain myself from doing another one right away, I am just way too excited about this.**

 **Also guys scratch the California part, they aren't going to spend several days on the road to get to the other side of the state, lmfao. So They are in Washington, okay? kay**

* * *

Chapter 2: "Oh noes! Mommy gonna be wowied!"

 **Washington - Swans' Apartment**

Emma was extremely excited and she wanted to start packing right after the call she had with Gold but she didn't want to wake the girls up cause despite their age they could still be very troublesome at night, specially the poor Eris, sometimes she woke up at the middle of the night with breathing troubles.

So the first thing Emma Swan did in the morning was start the all packing. Her baby girls woke up thirty minutes after their mother started with the all noises on getting things in boxes and stuff. Reina groaned and looked at her toad watch and could see that it 08:50, but the girl didn't even know if that was soon or late so she shrugged it off, she just liked to pretend she was an adult time to time and done somethings she watched her mom doing. Eris woke up right after because she was sleeping over her sister's chest and when Reina moved, she woke up.

Right now the twins were holding each other's hand while Eris held her t-rex with her free hand and Reina held her teddy bear as well. You would think Reina would want some cute teddy bear, but no, she wanted the realistic possible. - They were at the living room already seeing three boxes all taped, and their mother putting some toys in another box. "Mommy, what you do?" Eris asked as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Emma looked up and saw her lovely babies standing up in a sleepy way. "Good morning, girls. Slept well?" Both nodded, still waiting for their answer. "Mommy's putting away some stuff."

"But why?" Reina asked as she reached for her sister's hand again and dragged her into the living room.

"Cause...surprise, surprise, we are going to move!" Emma clapped her hands together and gave them a big smile to show her excitement and hope that would make them excited as well, she didn't want to have any trouble with the twins being against this moving in thing.

Reina just perked up an eyebrow and looked at her mother in a suspicious way while Eris had her mouth in a small 'o' before let out an yelp of excitement.

Emma felt like Reina was judging her and Eris was supporting her, of course there wouldn't be a balance. "Yes, Eris. Exciting, right!?" She smiled brightly at her daughter before look at the other one. "What's the matter, Reina?"

"You mean it?" Reina asked as she began to look around at the boxes.

Emma nodded and kept a smile. _Come on, Reina..._ Reina was always the hard one to please, gosh.

There was silence for few seconds but all of sudden Reina jumped and wrapped her arms tightly around her sister before lifting her up. "Whooohooo!" She shouted in excitement and kept hugging her sister like that for awhile while Eris wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and hugged her tightly.

Emma couldn't feel more realized and watching the twins reaction was just damn adorable. "Okay, now calm down and put your sister down." Emma chuckled as she approached the twins. Reina did what her mother ordered and then she got a kiss on her forehead from her, and so did Eris. "Now you both are going to eat breakfast, then you will have to pack your toys, okay?"

"Yes, mommy!" They both exclaimed, happily.

* * *

 **On the road to Maine**

The trip has been exhausting. Emma had to rent a dark blue pick-up truck because she figured her lovely car wouldn't take such long trip so easily, with boxes and three people in it. But she was indeed planning on coming back to pick up her yellow bud whenever she got the time for that. - Driving all this way wasn't the only exhausting part about the trip, the kids got bored, and at the end they were always bothering Emma about something, they even started to hit each other. Apparently Eris hit Reina's foot accidently and Reina bit her arm in payback. They were still kids, obviously they would do this annoying kids and get in fight with each other, even if Emma was sure Reina was the one provoking it all to stop being bored.

Right now she was in Maine which meant she was almost there, and she was relieved. She spent a night in a motel with those two girls and they were extremely cranking so making them fall asleep was a pain in the ass, but after that problematic night, they went back on the road very early, because Emma wanted them to sleep in the car and she could be at peace while she drove. It was almost lunch time and she couldn't believe how close she was to be back in Storybrooke, she was also fearing getting there, the all memories would strick her hard, nobody would know who she was and that might hurt her.

Then she'd have to meet up with Regina...she couldn't run away from her, it was impossible in such small town plus Regina was back as the mayor, which meant she totally wanted to know the new visitors and talk more often with the sheriff, because the two basically ruled the town.

It was gonna be a hell of emotional roller coaster

* * *

 **Storybrooke - Granny's**

Emma pulled up right in front of the Granny's diner, and she felt her hands shaking while she gripped on the wheel, on the way here, she could see some eyes on her from the sidewalks because obviously not many people drove in Storybrooke and they were wondering who was the new person. Okay now or never... She thought before look at her watch, it was four pm, good hour to give the girls their snack, and she was also kinda hungry, and guess what her stomach was asking for? The wonderful hot chocolate with cinnamon, just like she loved. "Okay girls, we arrived. Let's eat something and then see where's our new home, alright?"

When Emma looked back at her babies, she noticed that the usual cranky head Reina was still asleep while Eris remained awake but pressed her index finger against her lips with a small smile and saying shhhh to her mother so they wouldn't wake up her sister. - Emma just smiled and shook her head. She got out of the pick-up truck and the first person she got out was Eris, she removed her little princess from her seat and placed her back on the ground fixing her dress and jacket. The twin was using some light brown coat, with a light blue dress underneath it then white tights underneath and some blue/white snickers. She also had some white headband to keep the front bangs from getting in her eyes. Emma always tried to convince Eris to cut her hair, but she loved her long brown wavy hair and Reina refused to cut her hair as well just because her sister didn't want to.

While Eris followed quietly after her mother while holding now a hot wheels car and making it slide over the truck, Emma was busy taking Reina out, she shook the girl slightly but there was no way she was going to wake up that easily, she could tell Reina's eyelids were open, but the poor little brunette was still slow so Emma decided to carry her for a bit till she fully woke up.

Now with Reina on her left arm, Emma felt her daughter's hands with her teddy bear being pushed between the two of them but not to push herself away from her mother, but to snuggle in against her, then she had her chin over her mother's shoulder and closed her eyes to continue her sleeping like nothing happen. - Emma already being used to carry two kids at a time, there wasn't any issue on holding Reina just with one arm for awhile, so she stretched out her free hand and took a hold of Eris hand. How wonderful it felt being able to hold her daughter's hand without having to bend down slightly. The blonde chuckled at that thought.

The ringing bell of somebody stepping in the Granny's was such lovely song for Emma's ears, nostalgia all over again. She noticed some people staring at her, she knew they'd stare, they already stared when she was alone before on the first time, now having twins with her was a cause to stare even more, because everybody loved little children and twins caught their attention; probably because they wanted to see if they were identical. - Emma just walked to some empty table and left Eris to slide in first, then she sat on the booth across her daughter still having Reina on her lap and on the same position as before.

Now Eris had a place to play with her car and that's what she did, making low noises with her mouth and moving her car on the table. While Emma tried to figure out what she was going to feed her daughters, she couldn't give them hot chocolate with cinnamon, well she could, but without the cream part, and she preferred to give Eris some fruit juice then that, because Eris needed to be always eating fruits and healthy stuff, just doing the best for her daughter's digestive system.

"May I help y'all?" Ruby quickly showed up with a small notebook on her hand and a pencil as she had a big smile on her face while staring at Emma and the twins.

Emma quickly looked up and felt like throwing her arms around her old friend and tell her everything about what she went through, because somehow Ruby never judged, but then she remembered that Ruby had no memory of her, so it was pointless. "Huh, yes you can well...hmn, I'd like two ham sandwiches, one apple juice and one orange juice. Then just some water." Emma gave a quick smile, she'd take small bites from her daughter's sandwich, that'd be fine, and even though she was desiring for a hot chocolate, she didn't want her daughters to be drooling all over her and argue to get some.

"Alright then! Going to prepare it for you." Ruby smiled at Emma and gave a wink at Eris who was staring at her with her mouth slightly open.

When Ruby was gone Eris looked at her mother and mumbled. "She very big peson, mommy."

Emma chuckled at Eris and shook her head slightly. "Yes, she is, sweetie."

Now it was Reina's turn to talk, she groaned slightly and Emma moved her head back to see if Reina was waking up but then the little girl just whispered. "Mommy, I want to go to the pooty."

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled, of course Reina would only wake up because of that. "Okay." She looked back at Eris. "Come with me."

"Aww, I can be alone, mommy. No wowies!" Eris showed her mother a big smile, she was just having too much fun with her car and she didn't want to stop the fun just because her sister had to go to the bathroom.

"But..." Emma chewed on her bottom lip, she would never leave Eris alone in a table when she was in Washington, but she was in Storybrooke and at Granny's diner, nothing bad would happen to her baby, right? "Okay, fine. But stay quiet, dont disturb anybody, got it?" Emma looked seriously at her daughter, she knew that Eris would never disrespect the other person but she still had to keep the warnings.

"Got it boss!" Eris chuckled as she watched her mother walking away from the table to the bathroom with her twin sister still on her arms. - And the little girl basically went back to playing with her hot wheels car.

However Eris got too carried away and she made her wheels car fly off the table and land on the ground, still moving towards the booth chairs by the balcony. She gasped and quickly went after it before anybody could take it from her or before anybody get hurt, because she already saw her mother stepping on her hot wheels car tons of times and she says its a 'pain in the ass', whatever it actually means.

When Eris was about to bend down and pick up her car, she saw someone's else hand and picked it up. She followed the hand, all the way up and saw some guy, who was pale, brown hair and light eyes; he had a young face but his body told other thing. He was probably twenty? If not closer to it. "Is this yours?" The older boy asked with his kind of tough voice and showed the hot wheels car in front of Eris.

Eris pressed her lips tightly and felt a blush creep her face, the boy seemed nice because he was smiling at her but she knew she couldn't talk with strangers so she didn't say anything other than nod her head and reach out to grab her car.

"So what's gonna be, Henry?" Regina asked as she turned on her booth to look at her son who was now turning into a big man and she saw him giving some car to a little girl, she was so tiny, in her little, so, so, so adorable.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon and cream, mom." Henry replayed as he put the car on the little girl's tiny hands and smiled kindly at her.

"Oh, hi there little one! What you doing here? Shouldn't you be by your table before somebody takes your place? Your food will be ready in a minute." Ruby said as she looked over the counter seeing a tiny girl looking up at her.

"Oh noes! Mommy gonna be wowied!" The girl exclaimed as she quickly rushed back to her table, and sat down acting like nothing happen.

Henry, Regina and Ruby basically watched the adorable girl running and climbing the booth to get back on her place and continue to play with her car. "Aww, she's too adorable, looks like a tiny doll!" Ruby exclaimed in awe.

"She does. She makes me remember about somebody but I can't figure out who exactly..." Henry shrugged it off and scratched his head.

Regina kept quiet but she keep on watching the tiny kid. Henry was right, there was something oddly familiar about the little girl. Then another little girl with the same outfit as the first one rushed her way to the same table and climbed the booth to sit besides the other girl. Wow, they were two adorable twins.

"And there's two of them! I am totally gonna take one home." Ruby chuckled as she was finishing the juices for the girls.

Henry looked over his shoulder to see the two twins and chuckled, Regina kept her eyes focused on them, and then everything clicked...

Behind Reina was coming out Emma from the bathroom as well, she was drying her hands till her daughter decided to run off to see her sister, so Emma was following her in a rather clumsy way before sit down with them.

"Emma..." Regina mumbled under her breath as she remained shocked staring at the family in the booth.

* * *

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **TA-DUM-DUM! Regina remembers Emma?! /gasp! I know I told you guys nobody would have memory of Emma, but you will understand on the next chapter what Gold actually did.**

 **So was it a good chapter? Tell me your thoughts guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again, babes. Enjoy ***

* * *

Chapter 3: Why she's here?!

 **Granny's**

Regina couldn't believe what her eyes were witnessing, was this Emma? Was this person the savior? Was it..her Emma? Regina gulped and quickly moved her view to the front, her hands quickly began to shake, this isn't suppose to happen, there's no way that's Emma, it can't be. The deal wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Here you have the food, ladies." Ruby smiled as she placed the two plates with the sandwiches and then put down the glasses with the juices and then the bottle of water for Emma. Once that was done, Emma mouthed the word thank you and Ruby went back to work before smile brightly at the twins.

Reina looked at the glass with a red juice, she went to smell it and she knew this wasn't her juice. "Ew, don't want apple." She said as she was about to push the glass to her sister but Emma was the one who done that, she switched the glasses because she didn't want them to start another argument or push the glasses around and make it fall.

"There, there. Now eat up girls." Emma said as she open her bottle and drank the water, keeping her eyes focused on the girls, who knows what can happen with those two, can't be another food fight, that's for sure. The twins picked up their sandwich that was sliced in half and slowly took small bites.

Regina looked over her shoulder and saw Emma again, it was her...the same style, even the same damn red leather jacket, there was no mistake; and the thought of that quickly made her angry, she had to meet up with somebody and get this cleared out. "Henry, I will be back shortly." And with that Regina puffed into purple smoke. Henry only perked up an eyebrow and shrugged, his mother probably forgot the wallet back at the office or something; as long as he got his hot chocolate, he was fine.

"Eat, mommy, eat." Eris said as she handed her own sandwich to her mother.

Emma looked down at her daughter and smiled before take a bit of her sandwich. "There." She mumbled and then chewed.

Reina saw that and decided to do the same. "This too." Reina told her as she handed her sandwich to her mother.

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile and took a bite as well. "Okay now, you two eat." She knew why they were doing this, they were used to not see their mother eat much cause most of the times there was meals for them and not for Emma, yet they managed to force Emma to eat something from their own plate.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Gold's Store**

"This is absurd!" Regina shouted the very moment she showed up in Gold's store.

Gold raised an eyebrow and stared at Regina who seemed very angry. "What is it, dearie? What's the necessity to teletransport yourself into my store and not get here like any other normal person?" Gold commented as he fixed few stuff on the balcony.

"Don't act like you aren't aware of this situation, Rumple. Emma's in town." Regina clenched her jaw as she was using all her strength to not attack him.

"Oh, didn't I warn you? Oh well. She will also need a place to stay and her sheriff job back."

"What?!"

"Find her something pleasant, don't have to remind you that she has those twins now."

It was pissing Regina off the way Gold reacted like it was something completely normal, and that having Emma back wasn't any issue. "What happened, Rumple?! Why is she back!? That wasn't part of the deal!"

Gold sighed out and stopped completely putting things away. "The deal was to erase Emma's memories from everything, and with the others as well. That's what happened, she's at the Granny's, isn't she? Did anybody recognized her? Did she tried to talk with Ruby? No? That's what I thought."

Now Gold went back to his stuff.

"Exactly, if she doesn't have memory of any of this, why is she back!?" Regina couldn't control her anger, she wasn't only upset, seeing Emma back was moving her emotions way too much and she just felt like putting something on fire with her fireballs.

"Cause she still has memory of me. Well at least what I made her think of who I am. Do you believe I found the poor woman in some small apartment with two small twins? Her eyes were begging for help, we all know how proud Swan is. So I offered my help, which is, a good place to stay and a job." Gold was lying, completely, hundred percent lying, but that was his major plan here. He was fooling on both sides.

If Regina was more rational and if she didn't hear the condition's Emma's life was back in Washington, she might have yelled at Gold to cut the crap and fix everything. "You are sure she doesn't have a single memory of Storybrooke? Of her parents? Of her friends? Of Henry? Of.."

"And of you? Absolutely. Would it be unfortunate if she remembered you, don't you think?" Gold smirked at those words, he knew he was pissing off Regina, but nothing pleased him more than that.

Regina gulped and looked down for a second, he was right though. Regina couldn't afford on having Emma remember her, she couldn't make the blonde suffer, they weren't right for each other, Regina would ruin everything, they wouldn't have a happy ending, Regina was meant to not have an happy ending.

"Now be a dearie and go show Emma Swan where she's going to stay and discuss her about the job and the town. Act like she's a new visitor, well, she's here to stay but you know what I mean."

"We aren't done yet, Rumple." Regina warned him and then disappeared.

* * *

 **Back at Granny's**

The twins had finished eating and drinking their juices, Ruby had cleaned the table as well, asked if they wanted something else but Emma said she was waiting for somebody; Eventually the girls got bored and playing with each other by using their toys wasn't helping. Emma had to wait, Rumple said there would be somebody to show her where she was going to stay and somebody to show her the town, she began to wonder who would do that. Would it be Snow? Hah, her mother...it would be awkward, she hoped not. While she was so deep in her thoughts Reina was nagging the crap out of her.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy..." Reina then lifted her tiny up and crawled over the table, whenever she reached her mother she began to poke her cheek. "Mommy, mommy, mommy..." Reina frowned and pinched the bridge of her mother's nose. "Mommy!"

And with that Emma was back in reality, she groaned slightly at her daughter's pinch and then saw her on the table. "Reina, what the.." She bit her tongue back and groaned before slid her hands under Reina's armpits and lift her up from the table, making her sit on her lap now. "Behave, you can't be on the tables."

"Sorry, but you away." Reina tried to say her mother was thinking too much by using her own words.

"Yeah, mommy was thinking about something." Emma replayed as she drank the rest of the water in her bottle. She was nervous...maybe it was Grumpy showing everything, that at least would be easier to deal with.

"Abou' what?" Eris quickly asked, curious as she looked up at her mother.

"What are we going watch when we get home." Emma quickly made up something, hoping this would make them want to talk more and be less bored as well.

"Oh, oh, lions! Rinos!" Reina quickly exclaimed.

"Powepuff giwls!" Eris then said still with the same excitement.

"No, that ugly." Reina frowned as she looked down at her sister.

"Not!" Eris felt offended and quickly replayed.

"It is!"

"Its not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No- mommy!" Now Reina was asking for her mother's help to give her the reason.

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Calm down Swan...you will be out of here at any minute, just calm down, everything will be fine..._

"Ow! Mommy!" Now it was Eris asking for her mother because Reina had threw her bear at Eris.

No, its not gonna be okay, you screwed. "Okay, girls cut it out. You will watch something else."

"She hit me!" Eris said as she was pouting, tears forming in her eyes.

"No!" There was Reina again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. Its okay, Reina apologize to your sister." Emma was trying to fix the situation without snapping.

"No, I didn't hit!"

"Reina, don't shout. Now apologize."

"But I didn-"

"Reina, do it."

"Ugh, sorry" Reina quickly said as she looked away.

She knew if she told Reina to apologize like she meant it and be nicer, this would be last longer.

Eris sniffed and wiped her eyes before cough. There was her daughter's usually cough when her lungs were bothering her.

"Okay, girls let's go catch some fresh air and wait there, okay?" Emma was so tired, she just felt like laying over some bed and sleep, hell it could even be in the pick-up truck, she needed a break from constant children screaming and crying. - She placed Reina down on the ground before fix her dress and hand her back the teddy bear, when she was about to put Eris on the ground as well, the little girl was just stretching out her arms up to her mother and make grabby hands with a pout. Oh she knew this pout, it wasn't only because Reina hit her, Eris was tired, she wanted to take a nap and sometimes she got cranky with her cough. "Okay, come here princess." Emma mumbled with a smile and picked Eris up before tug her tightly against her hip and kiss her forehead.

"Lets go! To the park!" Reina said as she was already rushing towards the door.

"Reina, hold up." Emma said with a sigh, as she tried to grab her daughter's hand before she left the diner. "Rei-hmpf!" Before Emma knew she bumped into somebody, her first instinct was keep her grip tighter on Eris and since her hand reached out for Reina, she pressed the little girl against her. Emma's eyes were down, so focused on holding Reina back that she didn't realize somebody was stepping inside the Granny's at the same moment they were leaving.

"Unbe-..." Regina was about to complain but when brown eyes caught sight of green ones, she felt breathless. Those eyes, she knew those eyes so damn well.

Emma was also left breathless cause she remained pressed against Regina and couldn't move for a second; of course the first contact she'd have with Regina would be like this, god, what did the universe had against her?

"Need...breath..." Little Reina complained as she pressed her palms against Regina's bare legs and tried to push her away with her little child strength.

"Hey careful, Reina." Emma quickly said as her eyes went back to her daughter.

Regina felt some warm tiny hands against her knees and took a step back before look down, there was the same little girl talking with Henry...or maybe not, they were exactly the same. "It's alright." It was Regina's first words as now she looked down at the little girl's eyes, same eyes as Emma, now that's why the twins felt so familiar...those twins belonged to Emma, which meant Emma eventually had moved on and have a family...that's good right? At least Emma wasn't beating herself up emotional because of Regina, it only meant that Gold was right and that Emma had no memory of this.

 _Okay keep up the act, Emma..._ "I am sorry, kids these days can't stay still." Emma forced a smile as she tried her best to not look at Regina that much, just focusing her view on Reina and Eris, that would work.

Regina felt her throat go dry, because Emma stopped staring at her, had a forced smile and apologized. _Keep it together, Regina..._ She thought for herself before clear her throat, there was no way she was going to have a break down right now, she had to keep up the act. "Are you Emma Swan?" Regina said with a business face but also a small smile.

Emma looked at Regina for a bit and then nodded before turn her view away. "Yeah."

"I am Reina!" The little twin said with a bright smile as she hugged her bear under her arm.

Regina rose her eyebrows and stared down at the little one before force a smile. "Well hello there." Then her view changed to the other twin. "And you are?" She tried to keep friendly.

"Huh...I am Eris..." She blushed and tilted her head over her mother's shoulder to try hide away the shyness.

"My twin." Reina spoke still with that bright smile.

"Obviously." Emma snorted and placed her hand over Reina's head before pass her fingers through her hair.

Regina chuckled lowly. "Well, I am Regina Mills, the mayor and I am here to show you, your sister and your...mother, where you will be staying." It was hard to look down at those girls and say that Emma was their mother, because now Regina felt like something escaped her.

 _Oh great...of course you are._ Emma thought for herself and controlled a sigh from coming out. Out of all people Regina had to be one to show them the place, this only meant she'd spend a little more time with the brunette, maybe when they got at the new home Emma could use the girls as an excuse and quickly have Regina away. Having her close was making her remember so much stuff that she tried to shut down.

"Yay! Will I have my own room!?" Reina asked Regina with her green eyes full of excitement. There was actually no point on giving Reina her own room, because Emma knew the twins couldn't sleep apart from each other and she knew despite the all strong attitude Reina has, there was no way she would be able to sleep alone in a room.

"Why yes, all of you." Regina looked back down at the little girl and smiled.

"You heared that mommy!? I can sleep with all my toys now!" Reina yelped in excitement as she closed her eyes and hugged her toy tightly.

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. "Heard." Emma corrected her daughter before continue. "We will see it later, Reina."

Regina looked up at the other twin who seemed to be excited as well but that one seemed to hide more her emotions. "Shall we go then?"

"Yes, let's go!" And with that Reina was again leaving the diner in a rushed way again.

* * *

 **Swans' House**

Regina parked her Mercedes in front of a white/yellow house, with a garden. It looked a typical family house, a good garden for the children and then two floors, so there could be more space for the bedrooms.

When Emma parked right behind Regina, she felt like cursing everything right now. Why? Because her new house was right in front of Regina's mansion!? Like what the hell!? Why!? When did they even built this house? Groaning out in frustration, Emma dropped her forehead over the wheel slightly.

"Oh wow, sis look!" Reina called out for Eris as the two looked from Reina's window at the house.

"Pwetty!" Eris said with a big smile.

Emma looked up and saw Regina getting out of her car, so Emma done the same. Gonna be fine, Swan... Emma got out of the pick-up truck and then went to remove her daughters from their seat and place them on the ground, obviously Reina would grab her sister's hand and quickly rush her way to the garden. "Reina, Eris, wait!" Emma called out for them but it was no use so she just shook her head, locked the car and went after them.

When Emma was besides Regina, the twins were already rolling over the grass. Emma sighed out, those clothes later to clean would be a pain in the ass, but oh well, let them have their fun, at least like that they wouldn't be nagging her.

"Glad they enjoy the garden." Regina mumbled with a smile as she looked at Emma from the corner of her eye.

"Yup." Emma said as she shoved her hands inside the pockets of her jacket; trying her best to not ruin anything.

"Let's see how it is." Regina said as she walked up to the front door of the house and began to remove a key from the pocket of her long coat.

Emma followed after Regina and then called out for her twins. "Girls, come on! Let's see the house."

And the twins simple stood up from the grass and ran after their mother.

 **...**

After fifteen minutes, which seemed like a full hour for Emma, Regina had introduced them the all house and said there was some food on the fridge, it seems Regina had sent someone to put food in there today because she wanted to make sure they would have everything in the first day.

"And that's it." Regina said as she was now by the door but still inside.

Emma was forcing Reina to stay quiet and say goodbye, only because Reina couldn't wait to go back upstairs and explore her room, which was a pretty simple room with nothing but a closet, a desk, a chair and a bed. - Eris was quiet besides her mother side and looking up at Regina.

"Thank you, Re- Madam Mayor." Emma corrected herself, Regina was acting too nice which was weird, so maybe calling her Regina would be crossing the line.

Regina saw that Emma was going to call her Regina but decided with the title name, which was incredible weird to hear that from Emma, she was used hearing her name all the time, since Emma was the fewest that refused to call her by her title. "You welcome." Regina simple said as she turned around and open the door, when she was going to step outside she felt some tiny arms being wrapped around her, then another pair of tiny arms as well.

"Thank you!" Both girls said as they hugged Regina's legs and looked up at her with a bright smile.

Regina was shocked at first and stared down at the little ones; they were so kind and Regina couldn't believe few minutes ago she was feeling kind of careless about the girls because they weren't well...hers and Emmas, those girls father probably was about to show up in the next days and Regina had to deal seeing Emma in a happy family that wasn't with her. "You welcome, girls." Regina smiled at them and placed her both hands over their heads, unsure if she should hug them or just well pet them.

Emma watched her girls showing affection to Regina and she felt her heart warm for a second and forget the all issues she had right now. If destiny allowed this could have been Emma's life, right here, with the girls, with Regina...but no, life didn't happen that way and Emma had to deal with it. "Okay, girls, say goodnight." Emma interrupted the moment, she didn't want to keep watching this because it was hurting her.

"Goodnight!" They both said and then stepped back from Regina.

Regina watched them and looked up at Emma for a second. "Goodnight." And with that Regina was gone.

Emma took a deep breath and tried to control tears that were begging to come out.

"Me first!" Reina quickly said as she rushed upstairs, on her fours, and right after her would be Eris doing the same.

"Girls!" Emma shouted as she went after them; at least they could keep her distracted from the pain.

* * *

 **At Gold's Store**

Gold was watching Emma Swan, her girls and Regina Mills from a crystal ball, when the all moment ended he couldn't help but to grin and feel victorious. He didn't had any decent deals with Regina, nor with Emma. This was all his plan. The first person who went up to him for a deal as Emma, begging him to erase everybody's memories about her cause she was leaving Storybrooke, he wasn't sure what happened and after a lot of talking he got the truth out of Emma, it seems the blonde had something with Regina and now regretted everything because Regina was suppose to be with Robin and she didn't want to ruin Regina's happy ending one more time, even though Gold felt like there was something else about it, and he was right, later on he found out Emma had the twins, and Gold was absolutely sure those twins belonged to Regina as well.

Then Regina was the second one asking for a deal, it seems Emma was avoiding Regina and the brunette was torn between Emma and Robin, then she figured everytime she tried to be with someone it would be ruined, either their life would be taken away or somebody would take them away, and she didn't want any wrong happen with Emma, so she asked Gold to erase everybody's memories about Emma, and do the same with Emma and make her leave Storybrooke.

But obviously Gold changed everything and the only ones that doesn't know Emma's existence is the rest of Storybrooke, he is going to make those two still remember each other and let them think they don't know for awhile before they get close again and let the twins develop more of their magic, if he could get Regina teach the twins magic...it would be the best thing ever.

Isn't Magic wonderful? Those little creatures will be powerful, they got the strongest magic and he is going to have it all.

* * *

 **And bomb, that' it. Hope I explained well the all situation and what Gold did there.**

 **Did you guys enjoyed?! I sure did writing this down. Leave me your thoughts! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here lovelies, thank you for your support! ***

 **So I saw some of you wondered about the plot, so to answer y'all, yes both Emma and Regina remember each other, but they dont know that, Regina doesn't know Emma remembers her, so she pretends like they never knew each other to get a grip of her emotions, Emma doesn't know Regina remembers about her so she keeps up with the act to keep it cool.**

 **And yes, Gold wants the power from the girls, since they both got Regina and Emma's magic, they are extremely powerful. He wants Regina to find out the truth by the harsh way, by making Emma the bad guy on the story. It will look for Regina that Emma left her and was heartless enough to never warn her about the pregnancy and the twins, that obviously will anger Regina, so the brunette will try everything to be part of the twins life.**

 **Whenever that happens Regina will eventually teach the twins magic, because they will start showing off their magic with their emotions, just like Emma did. - And Gold wants that, he wants Regina to teach the twins everything she knows(obviously that will take years, but that's why there will be sequel my loves).**

 **So far that's what I am saying, so enjoy!**

 **Also I changed the twins age to five years old, it will be easier to type the dialogue between them and others.**

* * *

Chapter 4: "She staring at me funny."

 **Swans' House**

After Regina had left yesterday night, Emma played with the girls for a little while on their new bedrooms and then prepared them some food, she saw there was lasagna, so she wondered if that was Regina's lasagna but when she tasted she was dead sure it was not, because Regina's lasagna was like a wonderful taste that exploded in your mouth. The twins were also thrilled about the lasagna, it was their first time eating it, they had already asked Emma for it, but she always refused because well...it made her think about Regina, it was silly but yeah. Just like apples always made her think about Regina, and yet she allowed her kids eat them, even though Eris is the one that is more interested on them than Reina; for some odd reason the little one seems to dislike apples.

Also Emma when saw her own bedroom and laid on the bed, she couldn't feel more happier, after a hard time on getting both girls asleep(and obviously Reina didn't slept on her own, she went to Eris bedroom but brought her sister to her bedroom because she insisted she wanted to sleep there but not alone) she finally felt something comfortable, it wasn't a couch anymore, she wasn't sharing a tiny space with the girls anymore, it was her bed, her own large bed, just for her, gosh what an amazing feeling. - So getting up this morning was actually kinda of hard because everything still just felt so fresh and comfortable, but then two little monkeys invaded her bedroom and forced her to get up.

"Mommy, mommy, get up get up!" Reina jumped on her mother's back as Eris was sitting down besides her mother's face.

Emma groaned as she wiggled her waist to try get her daughter off of her, but there was no use.

"Come on, mommy!" Eris poked her mother's eye gently. "Make pancakes!"

"Yes, yes, yes, pancakes! Pancakes! Pancakes!" Reina just kept on jumping and shaking.

Emma rolled her eyes and huffed out, there was no use playing dead, they wouldn't stop bothering her. "Alright, alright, I will go make pancakes."

"Yay!" They both said excited as they quickly got out of the bed and stood side by side staring at Emma, waiting for her to get up.

Emma stared at her two daughters, and noticed they keep staring at her, the stares lasted for like ten seconds, yup, they weren't leaving, she had to make them the damn pancakes. "Fineeee." She whined like a little child and kicked off the sheets before stand up and stretch. _Damn what a nice sleep.._ She thought about herself before place her hands on her daughter's heads. "Let's go."

"Nah-ah!" Reina quickly exclaimed as Eris continued. "Pick us up!" Now they were both stretching up their arms towards her.

"Don't you to think you are getting a little bit too old for that?" Emma perked up an eyebrow and stared down at them.

"Nope!"

Huffing out once more, Emma lowered her body and wrapped her arms underneath her daughters before lift them both up and fix them on each hip. "There we go." Thank god for six year old, they were small and skinny.

"Now pancakes!"

* * *

 **Ariel's Kindergarten**

Well it seems Storybrooke had indeed a kindergarten, six years ago Emma was sure Neal was like the fewest babies within the small town, now it seems there's a bunch of them and they are all running around, playing with each other but also making a big mess, Ariel seemed to be kind of lost on what to do first, because she was holding a one year old baby and holding a hand of another smaller child.

Emma was just lost at the sight, it was a room, not very small but also not big enough to have bunch little children doing...what little children do. - After the pancakes and getting the twins into some pair of dark blue jeans, a loose gray sweater, black jackets and try to get a headband on their hair which she did not succeed so she allowed the curly wild hair act on its own; Emma decided to find some place where the twins could stay and learn, at first she was searching for some nanny or whatever, but then she found a kindergarten which seemed better, because it meant the twins would have more social contact with other children. However right now she doesn't feel like its the right idea, Emma was never those kind of mothers that began to evaluate everything, but right now she is feeling this all mess will only bring problems to her, if one single child was sick, her girls could get sick too, and there was no way she was going to let them get sick; she didn't mind if Reina got those small colds as long as it wasn't too dangerous, but with Eris...it was a whole different story, a simple cold could bring Eris to hospital and make her spend weeks in there, she could easily catch pneumonia, so colds were more dangerous to her than usual.

She just watched how Eris was reacting, the girl was already with that husky cough but she woke up like that this morning and it seems the morning treatment did well but there was still a bit of a cough. - Then she looked at the furniture, she even passed a finger over a stand to see if it was dusty, and it kinda was; Ariel was so busy with the kids that she didn't even realize that Emma was there, so it was easier for Emma to escape from there and not have to explain the poor redhead woman she changed her mind and blah blah blah, so she left.

* * *

 **Streets of Storybrooke**

After leaving the suppose kindergarten, Emma decided to take the girls to the park; Reina wouldn't shut up about it and was dying to see if there was squirrels, Eris also seemed excited about it, so she had no other choice than to take them, plus she had nothing to do.

Till.. _ **beep beep**_

Emma frowned slightly wondering who could be texting her right now; she removed the phone from the her back pocket and used her hand to hold Reina's hand who was holding Eris hand. - Now Emma saw who texted her, and it was Regina, how did she had her number anyway? Wasn't everything from Emma's existence deleted?

 _Miss Swan, please come by my office we have some business to talk that concerns about your new job._

 _-The Mayor_

Emma kind of rolled her eyes at how Regina signed herself, obviously she would say the mayor to show power, and of course she'd do that miss swan thing to keep up with the respect or whatever why Regina always done that. "Okay so girls, we can't go to the park now, mommy has to go to some place first."

"Awwww." Eris whined. "No! No!" And Reina obviously was about to throw a fist.

"Yes, yes. Its important Reina, its about mommy's job, okay?"

"But the park!" Reina whined.

"We will go later, don't worry." Emma looked down at Reina and frowned at her, even though she kept her voice calm and soft, her glare was enough to let her daughter know she might get in trouble.

Reina rolled her eyes and groaned before fold her arms. She knew if she said something else there might not be park at all, so she decided to stay shut.

Emma knew those roll of eyes so damn well, Reina done it all the time and she knows from who she inherited. "Now let's go." She shoved her phone back in her pocket, took Eris hand and forced Reina to hold her hand as well.

God this was going to be another tiring day, a grumpy Reina and a mayor who will probably headbutt with her like before on the very beginning.

* * *

 **Mayor's Office**

"Okay girls, the very moment we step inside, you will both behave. Stay put, stay quiet, no comment, no sound, just breath and blink, okay? Okay. Let's do it." Emma was warning them how to behave because she didn't want Regina to snap at her, she always knew how Regina sometimes would find children annoying, even though she never found her son annoying; obviously, you can always stand your own kids but never the other people's kids.

"Okay." Eris said and Reina simple nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Emma turned to the door and open it. She saw Regina on her desk, writing on some papers with her so dark sexy glasses and with always that hard ass working look on her face. Emma cleared her throat to let her know she was inside. "Hi." It was all she said as she stepped in and the twins followed her.

"Don't you knock, Miss Swan?" Regina spoke as she kept focused on her papers for a little longer.

"Huh..." Of course, this stupid habit of Emma of not knocking on doors would bite her ass again. She knew this Regina well. "Yeah sorry about that." Emma quickly shrugged it off.

Regina took a deep breath and placed her pen down before remove her glasses and put them down as well. Now that her brown eyes were looking up, she saw Emma with that red leather jacket again and then the twins besides her, one by each side; even if they were identical, Regina could notice a quick change between them, one looked at Regina shyly but yet trying to not show it off so much, that was probably Eris, and the other one had some frown, not even looking at Regina and with a small pout, well that may be Reina.

"Sooo about the text..." Emma said as she wanted Regina's eyes to stop staring at the twins; she never felt comfortable on having the twins around Regina, so she hated when Regina would stare at them, she feels like she's going to find out the truth.

"Oh yes, I found your number on your C.V. and I must say I am quiet impressed despite few lows on it. - You will have the job as a sheriff, mostly because there's no other person enough for it."

 _Cold hard bi-_ Emma felt some tug on her leg and when she looked down it was Reina grabbing the fabric of her jeans and tugging on it. _Not now, sweetie, behave..._ God she hoped Reina could hear her thoughts.

"I will give you some papers of the laws and regulations about this town; also Deputy Officer David will evaluate your skills with a gun before we can give you one, I am sure you understand why." Regina kept speaking professionally and right now she stood up from her chair and walked up to one of her closets full of papers and bent down to open one of the lower drawers to get out some file.

 _Damn...six years and yet hotter as hell..._ Emma thought as she tried to not bite down on her lip as she watched how Regina walked in such wonderful tight dark dress. _Get a grip of yourself, Swan, for fucks sake.._

"Here." Regina said as she walked up to Emma and handed her the file.

Ema snapped out of her thoughts and took the file slowly in her hands. "Thanks."

"Park now?" Reina spoke as she looked up at her mother.

Emma was cursing herself now, she told Reina to stay shut.

Regina perked up an eyebrow and looked down at the little one.

Reina noticed that Regina was staring at her and simple frowned quickly at her.

Regina was blown away by that reaction, this for sure wasn't the same little girl that was thanking her and hugging her last night. She must be really cranky.

"Stop that, Reina. Behave." Emma sighed out as she open the file to read through it, so she didn't had to make any eye contact with Regina.

"She staring at me funny." Reina complained as she looked back up at her mother.

"Pardon me?" Regina looked kinda shocked at the little girl.

Reina simple stared back with the same frown. "Don't look at me."

Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she always done this to calm herself down before talk to her daughters; a way to control her anger. The blonde closed the file and tucked it underneath her arm before kneel down besides Reina and make her look at her eyes. "Okay, what did I told you before coming in?"

Reina looked back at her mother and refused to answer.

Emma was counting to ten in her mind. "You know you are talking to the mayor, right? Do you know what the mayor can do to you?"

"No." Reina answered with a slight put.

"She can take all your animal toys and books and ground you from watching TV." Obviously this would be the little girl fears.

"NO!" Reina quickly shouted in fear as she clenched her fists and threw them behind her.

"Don't shout; and yes, she can do it and worse, so apologize and behave to Regina, okay?"

Reina's lower lip began to tremble as she was pouting and tears were forming on the corner of her eyes; she was cranky, she was upset, she wanted to go to the park, and her mother just told her if she didn't apologize to this woman she'd take her favorite things away. Reina looked back up at Regina with those big green watery eyes and kept her fists tight clenched behind her.

Regina was quiet surprised at how Emma reacted to this situation and found the reaction very fair, but when she looked down at those big green eyes with tears, she felt her heart breaking, she didn't know why, she never felt so compassionate about other child than her own, but something about this little one was making her want to hug her and kiss her and tell her its okay.

"I am sorry, miss mayor." Reina mumbled but did it loud enough to Regina hear it as she was fighting back the tears that wanted to escape from her eyes.

Regina wasn't sure what made her react but she done it anyway; she kneel down in front of the little girl and rose her hand to touch her cheek, obviously Reina pulled her head back slightly but then allowed Regina to touch her cheek, and then the brunette wiped the little one fat ears from the corner of her eye. "It's alright, dear." She gave her a small heart warming smile. "I won't take your toys away."

Reina was surprise by the kindness and accepted it. "My books?" Still with the pout.

"Nor your books." And Regina kept that smile.

"TV?" Reina just wanted to be sure.

"Nor TV, sweetheart." Regina chuckled at the end.

"Yay." Now Reina wasn't pouting anymore, she was smiling and rubbing her eyes.

And Regina just kept watching her with that smile.

While Emma watched the whole scene unfold in front of her, she felt mixed feelings about it, because there was part of her that was at awe with the scene, but then there was that part of her that screamed to get Reina away from Regina. "Moving on." Emma cleared her throat to get the attention back at her. "When can I start?"

Regina snapped back at reality and stood up straight while fixing her dress. "Right now, actually."

"Oh...that's not gonna be possible." Emma bit down on her lower lip, she was actually hoping that it'd take at least a week before even start.

"And whys that Miss Swan?" Regina frowned slightly.

"Well you see...I don't have anywhere to put the kids." Emma pressed her lips together and made a kind of awkward face..

"Oh.." Regina didn't know how to respond to that but then she remembered about Ariel. "We've got a kindergarten located at-"

"Yeah, I checked it out already, not gonna do."

"May I know why?"

"Too much kids, not enough space; and you know when there's too many kids in a closed space, it takes just one to get sick and then they all get sick, and I can't afford getting my girls sick." Emma explained.

Regina frowned, she couldn't believe what she was hearing; she remembered every time Henry got sick, Emma would say it was only making him stronger and telling Regina to not to worry about it, that he'd be okay, now she's all worried if her kids get sick? Obviously nobody wants toddlers getting colds and stuff, but still this new side of Emma was weird. Maybe motherhood from the very beginning changed her. "I can see your point."

"So yeah, I am going to try find some decent nanny to take care of them while I work. So I am asking for a week, at tops till I find somebody." Now Emma had a hopeful expression on, she hoped that Regina would just agree with it and not make any more questions.

Regina took a deep breath and then agreed. "Sure, but just one week, Miss Swan. I am sure you can easily find one in this kind of town."

"Yeah, thanks, I hope."

"You are dismissed." And with that Regina walked back to her desk, sat back, put her glasses on and picked up her pen again as she continued her work like nothing happened.

Emma frowned slightly at Regina's reaction but then shrugged it off by taking the girls by their hands and walking out.

Regina took a quick glimpse and could see tiny backs and Emma's back leaving her office, and once that door was closed, Regina dropped her glasses and took a deep shaky breath; each encounter with Emma was getting harder.

* * *

 **And bomb, we done with this chapter. Did you guys liked it? Hope so. Leave me reviews to know your thoughts and make the story more of y'all liking!**

 **xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ka-bomb!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Magic And True Love

 **The Park**

"Ah! Mommy look!" Eris yelped in excitement as she pointed down at the squirrel that was running around.

Emma looked down at what her daughter was pointing and just smiled. "Cool, right?"

"I am gonna get it." Reina said determined as she was doing her best to try catch the fast squirrel.

Emma just shook her head at Reina, she was really determined to catch the animal, while Eris simple followed her sister to watch her.

She had her eye on her twins so obviously when she noticed that Reina was running towards some little boy playing, she called out for her. "Reina, car-" But obviously it was already too late.

Reina bumped right against a little boy that seemed to be her age or a year older; the both children were on the ground, laying on top of one another. Emma just rushed her way towards the scene and slid her hands under Reina's armpits to lift her up. "Gotta be more careful, Reina." Emma told her as she settled her daughter back on her feet and fixed her clothes.

"Oh my god, Neal, are you alright?" A very familiar voice to Emma spoke up and when her green eyes looked to see who was, she saw her mother picking up the little boy and hugging him tightly.

 _Geez mom, he just fell like 3inches, no big deal..._ Yeah that was Emma's first thoughts, because she knew how overprotective her mother was and lame too. But now it was hitting her, she said Neal, this was her little brother? Awe, he grew up to be such handsome little man. "I-I am sorry about that, she was distracted by the squirrel." Emma forced a smile trying to not feel so awkward about this.

Snow looked up at Emma and simple smiled. "That's fine, as long as they aren't hurt."

Emma nodded and kept that forced awkward smile, thank god Snow wasn't going to freak out and blame her to hurt her precious son.

"His fault." Reina bluntly said as she frowned at the other kid.

"Nuh-uh!" Now it was Neal's turn to get defensive.

Both kids stepped forward, getting closer to each other and having that deadly glare on their eyes. God, why Reina always had to hold grudges. "Actually it was your fault, Reina."

"No!" Reina now complained to her mother.

"It was the 'squiwels' fault!" Eris quickly stepped in and believe it or not the five year old girl ended the entire argument just with that.

"Yeah!" Reina agreed and stepped closer to her sister.

Snow and Emma both chuckled at the scene. "Are the twin yours?" Snow asked with a curious tone.

Emma looked at her mother and nodded, it felt weird not having Snow remember everything, because right now she could tell Snow would be fangirling and fill her daughters with kisses and tight hugs.

"They are adorable!" Snow almost yelped as she stared down at them.

Both Eris and Reina were looking up at Snow with a big smile, despite everything both of them enjoyed getting spoiled with compliments. "Thanks." Emma said.

"How old are they?"

"Five!" Eris said and Reina showed her palm with her fingers all raised.

"Are they in the kindergarten?"

"No. I am actually looking for a nanny."

"Oh? Well I think I could help with that."

"Really?" Emma perked up an eyebrow, wondering what that meant.

"Yes! Now that my son is in elementary school, I have lots of free time, if you want I can take care of your twins time to time." Snow said with a big smile as she looked up at Emma.

Now the blondie didn't felt like that was such good idea, well on one hand she'd have Snow taking care of her twins, of her granddaughters but she doesn't know that, plus Snow is all careful and stuff, the twins would be totally safe with her, but on the other hand she'd feel kind of bad on having her own family taking care of her family and they didn't even know they are family. _You aren't making sense, Emma.._ She sighed to herself before make a decision. "Maybe, I don't want to bother you and I wouldn't be able to pay you that good right away."

"That wouldn't be a problem. I could take care of them at the afternoons or for two days."

 _Damn mom, drop it off, stop being so nice..._ Emma had to make up another excuse. "I will seriously think about it, if I don't find anybody else till Sunday I will talk to you, okay?" Emma smiled at her.

"Great! Then keep my number." Snow replayed as she removed her phone from her purse.

 _Oh great..._ "Yeah, okay." Emma removed her phone from her pocket as well and began to type down the number that Snow was telling her, well she faked she was typing it down because it seems Snow still has the same number since few years ago.

Now that the two were busy with this, the kids had already moved to go back playing. It seems Reina and Neal were both trying to catch the squirrel together, Reina wasn't picking on him nor Neal was trying to fight Reina back; Eris was simple sitting on the bench besides her mother while playing with her toys.

"Okay, then its settled. Nice to meet you, Emma." Snow kept her kind smile.

"Nice to meet you as well." And Emma kept the forced awkward smile.

"Neal, dear! Let's go now."

"Wait, mommy! We are almost getting it!" Neal replayed as he ran after the squirrel with Reina. When they both thought they were close enough they just decided to tackle it but obviously the squirrel escaped and the two were once again on top of each other and on the ground.

Snow and Emma looked at each other and they just chuckled. Now both Neal and Reina were running back to their mothers all excited but still kind of disappointed. "You see that mommy! We almost got it!" Neal said.

"Yeah, we were so close!" Reina exclaimed as she was out of breath now.

"That's great, kid." Emma answered as she placed her palm over Reina's head.

"Can we stay more time? I want to still try catch it." Reina looked up at her mother, begging with those big green eyes.

"Sure, why not." Emma shrugged and passed her fingers through her brown precious hair locks.

"Mommy, can I stay too?" Neal asked looking up at Snow.

"I wish, dear. But we really have to go now, we need to meet up with daddy, okay?"

Yeah, how would be 'daddy', how was Emma's dad? Was David all good? She knew he was still the deputy officer like Regina told her before, but did he changed that much? Because Snow looks a little older but still looking awful young to be Emma's mother.

"Aww, okay."

 _Whoa that was fast..._ Emma was surprise, or maybe not, she'd figure if her brother would be like their mother he'd easily obey and not make a big fuss about it, but if he was like Emma, then they would have another problematic kid on their hands. - Now Emma wonders if she had this family since she born, would she be just like Neal? All innocent and obedient.

"Now say goodbye to your new friend." Snow smiled and patted her son's back.

Neal stepped closer to Reina and stretched out his hand to give a handshake. "Bye Reina! Nice to meet you."

Reina looked down at his hand but she refused to give a handshake, she simple punched the boy's arm gently. "Bye! Nice to meet you too Neal, you cool."

Neal didn't seem to get hurt by the punch, and in the end he just smiled when Reina said he was cool.

Snow smiled at Emma and the twins before saying her goodbyes as well and leave with the little Neal.

Emma just watched they leaving and sighed. Damn this was getting harder and harder, she kept on seeing familiar faces and pretending that she just meet them was kind of painful because at some point she just hoped they'd jump at her and be all happy she was back, but that won't happen, she asked for this now she gotta deal with it.

"Mommy, come help me!" Reina quickly grabbed her mother's hand and Eris as well as she began to tug the two of them to go catch the squirrel.

At least she had her daughters to keep her mind busy.

* * *

 **Granny's**

It was Saturday already and Emma still hasn't found any damn babysitter for the twins, it was actually pretty hard and she couldn't understand why people in Storybrooke who basically didn't had to be working were always so busy. She still had that option of putting the twins in the kindergarten, then she also had Snow as an option, and if Emma thought about health wise and what's safer for her twins, Snow's would be the best option, but then if she thought about social wise and education maybe the kindergarten would be better?

She just sighed out and dropped her head over her arms defeated. - The twins were sitting in front of her, eating their dinner which was lasagna, it seems they loved it and couldn't stop eating it. That's the least Emma could do to calm them down, because lately they have been very cranky and disobedient, even Eris, not as much as Reina but for example this morning Emma had to force Eris to take the vitamins. It was just so much to take in, she had to find some place to put the twins, she had to worry about her job, she had to deal with everybody not knowing who she was, and at some point she still felt pretty much alone; she was feeling the same before Henry decided to knock on her door and tell her, he was her son.

And obviously as much as she tried to keep her mind off a certain person, she'd always follow her, because right now Regina was at the Granny's too having some coffee with Tink, and Emma was trying her best to not take few glances to the brunette. _You have to forget about her.._ Emma thought to herself. _But she's still so beautiful.._ Emma just kept thinking about the all moments she had with Regina and the final moment where Emma fucked up everything...

* * *

 _ **Flashback – six years ago**_

Her back was slammed against the wall of the hallway as her body got invaded by familiar slim hands, exploring. "Em-..Emma" Regina gasped as she looked down at the blonde woman that was filling her neck full of hard kisses.

Emma gripped tightly onto Regina's hips and pressed her own body against hers as she moved her lips up to Regina's earlobe and whispered. "I can't hold it back anymore, Regina. I can't pretend that...that I don't want you."

Regina felt breathless at that whisper and simple groaned in pleasure as she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck. "What took you so long..." Maybe it was the alcohol speaking, maybe it was the bottle of cider they had just finished together, but they both seemed very determined about what they were about to do.

"Well to start, you were constantly trying to destroy me, then you got Robi-"

"Miss Swan, don't ruin it, please." Regina rolled her eyes as she grabbed Emma's chin and slammed her red lips against the blonde's ones.

Emma smiled and groaned into the kiss as they both kept on kissing in a passionate and possessive way; tongues fighting each other and lips brushing while Regina was slowly leading Emma to her bedroom, the brunette knew her house too well, she didn't need to have her eyes open to know if she where she was going.

At some point, Regina turned them around and then pushed against Emma's shoulder, making the blonde fall over the bed. Emma rose her upper body up by supporting herself on her elbows, and Regina simple rose her leg to place her high heel shoe over the other woman's leg and force her to stay put.

Emma looked down at Regina's feet and her eyes went all the way up to Regina's face, god that woman had a body of a goddess.

Regina smirked down at the blonde woman and began to slowly unbutton her white blouse, revealing the dark laced bra.

And when that blouse was dropped on the ground, Emma felt like there was nothing more sexier and beautiful than- _Mommy! Reina eating my 'lasana'!_

 _ **Flashback ended**_

* * *

Emma snapped back to reality when she heard Eris complaining. She looked up at the twins and saw Reina still eating her sister's lasagna. "Reina, cut it out. You still got your lasagna." Emma said as she put her hand separating both plates from the twins.

"But hers look better!" Reina whined.

"Too bad, eat your own lasagna and let your sister eat hers."

"Awww." Reina kept on whining but stopped bothering her sister and went back to eat her lasagna.

Regina by the balcony took a glance over her shoulder and saw Emma and the twins interacting. Lately it has been hard to void the blonde woman, they would bump time to time in the streets and Regina is sure that she will have to deal with Emma more often whenever she starts working as the Sheriff, it will be just like it was...but this time Regina will go easy on her, and wont try to destroy her.

It was hard to think that Emma didn't remember her and eventually moved on with her life since now she had twins, but there is no sight of the father, which makes Regina very curious about it, but why should she do some research and only get herself more hurt? She knows there's no way Emma will be hers, she knows she won't be able to have Emma like she did before...

* * *

 _ **Flashback – six years ago**_

"Oh god...Regina!" Emma moaned in pleasure as she threw her head back and gripped tightly onto the white sheets underneath her.

Regina smirked as she watched the blonde having already her second orgasm. She pulled her head back from Emma's thighs and sat down between her legs while licking her lips. "Cant get tired of your taste, dear."

Emma looked up at Emma and grinned. "Oh yeah?" She slowly sat up and sneaked her hands to Regina's back and in a second she had her flipped over.

"What are yo- Ah!" Regina yelped when she was moved like a simple doll and now had her back against the sheets.

"My turn." Emma smirked as she tilted her head and hungrily kissed Regina's lips. While kissing those lovely fat red lips Emma traced a trail with her finger tips over Regina's tummy till she reached down to her inner thighs and caressed them.

"Stop teasing." Regina growled into the kiss and bit down on Emma's lower lip.

Emma winced but in pleasure before nod at the brunette and quickly start rubbing her clit with her thumb and have her middle finger slide up and down through the wet folds. "Hmn..somebody's very wet." Emma commented and before Regina could say anything back, she quickly slid two fingers inside the brunette and started to thrust her slowly at first so Regina could get used to her fingers but when Emma was pretty sure that Regina was ready, she didn't held back.

Regina's low moans were getting pretty loud and fast right now because of the magic the blonde's fingers were doing, Emma kept on thrusting fast and rubbing her clit at the same time, that was driving her insane. She gripped onto the blonde hair and arched her back while she started to grind against the fingers that were inside her. "Mo-more..please.." The brunette basically begged as she was trying to control her moans from getting too loud.

Emma couldn't feel more satisfied that she got the hard ass Regina to beg her for more. "As you wish, majesty." Emma mumbled before suck on Regina's nipple and tug on it with her teeth as she slid another finger inside Regina; she slowly moved them in and out, but then decided to stop, which she knew somebody would complain but before Regina could do that, Emma curled her fingers inside the brunette and pressed right on her g-spot and that was enough to get Regina's mind all blank and let out a scream of immense pleasure while she quickly tighten up around Emma's fingers and scratched the blonde's back.

 _ **Flashback ended**_

* * *

"Regina, Reginaaaa.." Tink nudged her friend's arm with her elbow.

And Regina snapped back at reality, after feeling a little aroused by her own thoughts. Taking a deep breath as she looked clueless at Tink. "I am sorry, what?"

"I was telling you if you wanted to drop by my place after this? We could watch some movie together or something." Tink shrugged as she finished her tea.

"Alright, that sounds wonderful."

"Nice!" Tink said with a big smile.

Emma took another glance at Regina and saw her chatting and smiling with Tink, she always looked so beautiful with a smile. She could be admiring that smile up-close if she didn't decide to give in her feelings...

* * *

 _ **Flashback – six years ago**_

Both Emma and Regina were lying on the bed with their legs linked and holding each other's hand, they were exhausted, and they were still trying to catch back their normal breath. Emma looked at that lovely face as she noticed Regina had her eyes closed she could admire every feature more carefully without having the brunette notice her.

"I know you are staring dear.." Regina mumbled.

"You are beautiful.." Emma whispered as she smiled and bit down on her lower lip.

Regina open her eyes slowly and saw green eyes staring at her, admiring her, she had never seen anybody staring at her like that, well not since Daniel. "Don't be cheesy." Regina said with a smile before turn her head around and look up at the ceiling.

Emma chuckled at Regina's choice of words before raise her upper body by supporting herself on one elbow so she could stare back at that beautiful face. "Its true. Regina I-.." Before Emma could say anything Regina had her finger upon her lips.

"Shh my dear." Regina placed her palm over Emma's cheek then slid it to the back of her neck. "I know.." And with that Regina brought Emma's head down and they both kissed each other calmly but full of love.

Emma smiled into the kiss and sighed happily.

They both knew what they wanted to each other, and they knew how hard it was to say those words, so there was no need to say them, not on that moment, they knew what they wanted, there was no need to say it.

That's why that kiss felt so magic, really magic..

 _ **flashback ended**_

* * *

"Stop it!" Eris whined as she pushed her sister's hands.

"Share!" Reina told her as she pushed her sister's hands as well.

"No, its mine!" Eris pushed now her sister's arm.

And Reina was about to do the same but since she was holding the fork, she basically hurt Eris arm with it, and even if it wasn't enough to make her bleed, it was enough to leave a scratch and a bruise, so we all know what happens next..

A loud cry from her daughter made Emma snap out of her thoughts and look back at her daughters.

"Reina!" Emma gasped as she saw what her daughter done to the other.

"She started it!" Reina quickly said in her defense.

"Reina, why did you hurt your sister with the fork?! Why are you so mean?" Emma was talking kind out of danger and she was holding so much mixed feelings inside her for awhile now.

"I am not!" Reina now felt hurt by her mother's words, she wasn't mean! The kids called her mean at the park but she wasn't mean!

While those two argued, Eris simple began to cry louder and her sobs were freaking Emma out because if Eris kept crying like that she wouldn't be able to breath.

"Okay, sweatheart calm down."

"She hurt me!" And Eris just keep on crying louder.

"You started it!" Reina complained.

It seems Eris cries and Reina's anger was enough to set something off, because all of sudden the lights started to fail and even one exploded.

Everybody freaked out, and Emma was staring up at the lights and then back down at her daughters...did they? Did they do this? Oh no, she had to get them out of here right away and calm them down. "Okay, let's go." Emma said as she got up, put some bills on the table and then picked up Eris, she held her on her left hip and grabbed Reina's hand, making her to get off the booth and start leaving the diner.

Regina witness everything, because when one of the girls started crying, everybody had their eyes on them because it was a loud cry and the other twin was shouting. Then whatever happen the lights began to fail and one exploded? Regina knew this wasn't any electricity problem, she was dead sure this was magic. Did the girls had magic? She couldn't believe in what she just saw, she had to visit somebody before have any other thought about this. "I am sorry Tink, but I have to do something first." And with that Regina disappeared in purple smoke.

* * *

 **Gold's Store**

Gold was about to go to the back room till he felt somebody appearing in his store. "What is it now, Miss Mayor?"

"They have magic?" Regina directly asked as she frowned at Gold.

"Who?" Gold turned around to face Regina.

"You know who I am talking about, the twins. Do the twins have magic?"

"Why are you asking me this? Didn't you know?"

Regina perked up an eyebrow at that. "Why would I even know about that?"

 _Time to score..._ Gold thought to himself before speak. "Well what did you expect? If Emma and you have magic, obviously the twins would have magic."

"How does that even involve me?" Regina was getting more confused.

"Oh dear, isn't it obvious? Those twins are yours as well."

Regina was shocked, she didn't say anything at first but then just gave an awkward small confused chuckle. "What are you talking about?"

"You tell me. You know what you did with Miss Swan six years ago, and whatever was that brought those two bubbles of joy." Gold was doing his best to not have a cocky smirk in victory.

"What?" Now Regina was completely lost. "How is that even possible?"

"Well technically it is impossible. But magic can do so many wonderful things, and so can true love... you mix those two together and you get well..what you and Miss Swan got."

"No, that's impossible." Regina refused to accept such thing, Gold was lying, it couldn't be true but...that kiss, the last kiss they had, it was magic, she could feel it, but she thought it was only because of the all ecstasy she felt she was in. Could Gold be really telling the truth?

"I am afraid not, Regina. You see, you weren't the only one asking for a deal." Gold rose his both hands before lower them again. "Miss Swan come to me for a deal as well. Whatever happen between you two after the 'love encounter' seemed to make Miss Swan very nervous and I must say kind of paranoid, she basically begged to get out of the town; to erase everybody's memories about her so she could have a new life, out of this town." Gold was pulling few lies here and there but that was his point, he had to make Regina believe Emma was the bad guy, make Regina angry and do something about it.

"No..." Regina couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was so lost in her own thoughts now, she was trying to remember everything that happen six years ago and understand that Gold is telling the truth somehow. She didn't even realize tears were forming in her eyes. "Does that mean...Emma remembers me?"

"Yes, she does. She remembers everything."

And that certainly angered Regina, something burned in her and before Gold could say anything else Regina disappeared in purple smoke.

"Well..first step's done.." Gold smirked before go to the back room of the store.

His plan was going just well.

* * *

 **TBC..**

* * *

 **And the end of this chapter! Was it exciting for you guys? It was kind of for me, maybe that's why I reached 4k.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Tell me your thoughts!**

 **xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in one day! I loved your guys reactions and I was also excited about how Regina would react to everything. So here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Magic and True Love – Part II

 **Swans' House**

After the all mess back at the diner, Emma spent ten minutes in the pick-up truck with a still crying Eris and an upset Reina. Whenever she got home, she went quickly take care of Eris bruise, it seems Reina only scratched her sister but Emma knew if she put just some colored band-aid on the scratch Eris would stop the all crying and keep poking and staring at the band-aid the entire night, so that's what she did.

After putting the colored band-aid on her daughter's bruise, she went to talk with Reina and at some point the little one gave in and apologized for everything and wouldn't do it again; then she basically went up to her sister, kissed her cheek and hugged her; they were tight friends once again. This was exhausting; it was so exhausting how the girls made everything look like the world was about to end but then made up like nothing happen, geez couldn't they do that sooner?!

But Emma was glad she didn't has to explain what happen back at the diner, because they were so upset about their own issue that they didn't realize the all changes they were doing. However Emma was still thinking about it and she began to wonder how she was going to approach that matter to them; she knew she had to do it sooner because if they started to use their magic based on their emotions, then Emma is sure her twins will be in deep trouble, because its always this emotional roller coaster with them.

Now that she put the twins asleep, Emma was chilling on the living room, watching some TV while drinking a coke and eating some chips. God everything was so tiring, she didn't feel ready to tell the twins about their magic, how the hell is she suppose to tell that to five year old little children? Like she's pretty sure there isn't any book that will explain her how to do such thing. So Emma gotta figure it out on her own; maybe the twins will find it exciting, since they are so little, they are still into that all magic, fairytale and fantasy stuff, so why not? But then she fears they will want to use her magic more than anything and Emma's sure she isn't the right person to teach them how to control their magic; she knows somebody who could teach them pretty well...but there's no way she's going to let that happen, it would be impossible.

Shaking her head, she placed the coke can over the coffee table and lay back on the couch and close her eyes for a bit; she really needed some time to think by herself, then later she'd figure out how she was going to do this.

 **...**

 _Knock, knock...knock, knock...knock,knock,knock,knock_

"Ugh what the hell. Who the hell can be at such hour." Emma groaned as she slowly open her eyes and scratched the back of her head, she looked down at herself and saw she was proper enough, some manly boxers and a tank-top would just do.

Walking up to the door, she didn't bother to see who was it, so she just open it and for her surprise it was Regina. "Huh, Madam Mayor-" Then she pushed back, because Regina basically forced her way into her house. "What the..." Emma mumbled under her breath as she closed the door and went after Regina who seemed to only stop by the living room, why did the brunette looked so damn angry, what did she do now?

"You lied to me!" Regina quickly pointed that out as she folded her arms in front of her chest and stood there in such firm pose.

"What?" Emma perked up an eyebrow and stared at Regina.

"Where are they?" Now Regina bumped her shoulder against Emma's and began to wonder around the house.

"Okay, what the hell, Regina." Emma went after Regina to try grab her. "What the hell did I do? Why are you basically invading my house?!" Now Emma was the one getting angry.

"Because you lied to me, Miss Swan! Cut the show because I know you still remember me, I know the deal you made with Gold." Regina looked back at her and almost barked out those words in anger.

 _Shit..._ "Okay wait-"

"I am not gonna wait! Who gave you the right to run away like that after what we did? Why did you took them away from me?! What did I do to deserve that?"

"What wait! You remember everything?"

"Of course I do, but that's not the point, Miss Swan. Where are the girls?" Regina approached Emma, dangerously.

"They are sl- Wait, how come you remember everything? That wasn't the de-"

"The deal? Guess what, Gold is a sneaky bastard, plot twist of the year. I also made a deal with him and it seems he didn't made it go my way as well since you remember about me too, and you know what unbelievable, Miss Swan? It's the fact that you still weren't brave enough to tell me the girls were also mine." Regina just felt like throwing a fireball at Emma, she was so blinded by her anger, that she was totally up to hurt Emma.

"Okay, take it easy. You made a deal with him as well?" Emma was still trying to take the information in without getting in trouble with Regina, so she took a step back.

"Miss Swan, I am not going to explain to your little brain that again. Why did you run away?"

"The hell Regina, last I remember you pushed me away." Emma kind of snapped right now, there was no way she was going the only one to get the blame on.

"And last I recall you said it was a mistake."

"Yeah because I thought that's what you wanted to hear! I didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were."

"Excuses, Miss Swan."

"Not an excuse! You were with Robin for fucks sake! Now its my fault that you decided to bang me? Just go back to your forest guy, Regina and get the hell out."

"I am very sure it wasn't only my decision on that, we were both drunk, and we were both willing to do it. Don't mention Robin's name again, he isn't involved in this, this is about me and you Miss Swan."

"Ugh, Regina cut the crap of the Miss Swan thing." Emma rolled her eyes annoyed.

"I am not going to blame alcohol, I am not going to admit or deny anything either, whatever happen six years ago doesn't matter anymore, whatever were the feelings about it doesn't matter, now what matters is the fact that you run away for six years and now I found out that I got five year old twins that you never told me about!" Regina now shouted, she wasn't trying to control her voice anymore, she was way too angry.

And it seems the whole discussion woke up the twins, because the little ones were by the stairs, making sure nobody would notice them there as they keep listening and watching to everything.

"Why would I even tell you about that?! You pushed me away, Regina. Believe it or not, the way you freaking acted on the next morning, deeply hurt me, and there was no way I was going to deal with watching you and Robin being a happy family while I was in misery." Now Emma's voice was kind of low but anybody could clearly hear the pain and anger she felt.

Regina frowned and gulped because she knew Emma wasn't lying, what happen in that morning wasn't easy for Emma, and it wasn't easy for Regina either..

* * *

 _ **flashback – six years ago**_

Emma was enjoying her sleeps, the bed felt kind of different, it was more soft but then she also began to feel something warm against her body, when she slowly open her eyes she saw Regina snuggled up against her chest, sleeping like an angel, Emma smiled at that view but then she slowly began to realize what she just did. _Oh fuck, no no no no.._ She couldn't believe she threw herself at Regina like that, she knew there had been this all sexual tension between them so when Regina asked her to come over so they could talk about some problems Henry was having at school, Emma didn't know she'd end up finishing an entire bottle of cider with Regina and end up in the bed with her.

This was wrong, totally wrong, Regina was with Robin and Emma was with Hook even though she was feeling like something was dying between them, Hook was just so needy lately and Emma was getting tired of it. - But even if this was so wrong, Emma felt like it was right, she was enjoying this feeling, having a naked Regina against her bare body, it was a very nice feeling, but she couldn't get carried a way with this, she had to get the hell out of Regina's house without waking up the brunette woman and hope that she wouldn't remember about anything when she woke up.

So Emma managed to sneak out of the bed and quickly dress up, now she was downstairs about to unlock the door till she heard somebody clearing their throat behind her. _Shit..._

Emma quickly turned around and saw Regina on the stairs with her robe. "Look, I-..what happen is like.."

Regina also seemed lost with her words because she wasn't sure on what she was going to say, she wasn't sure on what she was even going to do after such thing. "We were drunk." It was all Regina said.

And Emma frowned at that, because she knew Regina could be a hard ass bitch, but something about those words made Emma feel bad; so that's why they had sex? Because they were simple drunk? The kiss didn't mean anything? Because Emma's pretty sure when Regina said 'she knew', they were talking about love, and the kiss was pretty magical. Alcohol couldn't make that. "Yeah...it was a mistake." It felt kind of hard to say such words, but Emma didn't want to make things harder than already were, it was obvious Regina thought it was a mistake too, right?

"Yes." Regina gulped, trying to hold herself back from quickly denying such thing, but she knew her and Emma would never have an easy future together and Regina doesn't want to destroy anything else, she can still have the happy ending with Robin, right'? Or maybe not but every time she loves somebody and thinks they are going to have a happy ending together, something goes totally wrong, either they die, or your wicked sister steals your beloved; so Regina refuses to have anything bad happen to Emma, at least this way she could still talk with the blonde and have a healthy bond with her.

"Yeah right, so Ima gonna go.." Emma awkwardly spoke as she open the door.

"Emma, wait." Regina said as she stepped closer to the door where Emma was standing now.

"Yes?" Emma asked, as there as a tiny hope in her heart, jumping.

"Don't..don't tell anybody about this, okay?" Regina refused to look at Emma while she said those words.

Emma frowned slightly and if Regina looked at her, she could see hurt in her eyes. "No problem." And before Regina could say or do anything else, Emma was already out of her mansion and rushing towards her car, she was totally going to the take out her frustration on the wheel and be alone in the woods for couple of hours, she needed to think, alone.

Regina just hugged herself and tilted her head down as a tear rolled down to the end of her nose and fell on the ground. Why did it hurt so much..

 _ **flashback ended**_

* * *

They left many unspoken words, maybe that's why they still feel pretty hurt about everything.

"You didn't have to run. You know there's other ways to fix things than running away."

"I am not in the mood to have lessons from the mayor, so please can you get the hell out of my house?"

"No."

"What you mean no?" Emma frowned and clenched her fists.

"I am not leaving, I want a better explanation, I want to see MY daughters."

"They are asleep, Regina. Just leave."

"Then let me at least see them."

"Why? So you can give them a good night kiss? What about no. Despite everything Regina, you pushed me away, you said it was all a mistake and acted like you were ashamed of it, so there's no way you are going to be part of their life now. I raised them, they are my daughters, you weren't there."

"Because you left! You know damn well, I'd be there for you in everything and help you out with the girls. But you took them away from me like I wasn't even the girls mother!"

"And then what? Huh? So Robin could be their stepfather? So you could play all house wifes, happy family with Robin and my daughters?!" Emma stepped forward and clenched her jaw. "Hate to break it to you but there's no way I am going to let that happen."

"I can't believe I am hearing those words from you. From the person who got pregnant by some fuckboy, then had a son in jail, gave him up to adoption, and I took care of him while you were away. And even if I didn't plan on having the biological mother back in Henry's life, I ended up letting you in, I allowed you to take of my son; because you had the right to." Regina showed hurt and anger in her eyes as she didn't move from her spot, she wasn't going to give up on this; she had to be part of the girls life, they were hers.

"Don't play the Henry card on me! You couldn't wait for me to get the hell out of Storybrooke, you were always planning on how to destroy me."

"Yes, that's right, but in the end I allowed Henry to be part of your life, I even allowed you to take him to New York! When he came back he had no memory of me, and I remember we both managed on doing all this sharing a child parenting thing. - Now I have the right to be in my daughter's life, I missed their precious young years because of you, Miss Swan, but I am not going to let you keep this going." When Regina finished those words she walked past Emma and was heading to the stairs.

"Quick." Reina whispered to her sister as they both crawled all the way up back to their bedrooms and get on bed to pretend they were asleep.

"Where are you going?" Emma called out after Regina and followed her when she saw that the brunette was about to go upstairs something made Emma use her magic and before Regina knew, she was slammed against the door of the house and Emma's forearm was pressed against her collarbone, holding her back.

"What are you doing?!" Regina gasped surprise by everything and groaned in pain. She felt like using her magic on Emma, but she was really trying her best to not, because if she did, they would only get in a big fight and Regina would lose the reason in here. "Miss Swan, let go of me right in this instant! I am still the mayor of this town and I am the mother of those girls! It's in my right to be part of their lives as much as its in my right to kick you out of this town." Regina growled as her and Emma went in some dangerous staring contest.

Emma keep staring at Regina and didn't say anything, after few seconds she slowly let go of Regina and stepped back. "Get out." Emma said in firm tone and clenched her fists as she kept her eyes locked with Regina's.

Regina dropped back on her spot and kept her eyes on Emma's, she wasn't going to continue this discussion; she'd make it happen somewhere else, somewhere more calm, somewhere that nobody would interrupt them and where they would be calm, or totally ready to lash out at each other. "This isn't over, Miss swan." And with that Regina left the house.

When the door was closed and locked, Emma pressed her forehead against it and let out a deep sigh as she was trying to control the tears that wanted to escape her eyes; why did this had happen? Freaking Gold was going to get it whenever she was more calm and ready to get in another argument. - Emma pushed herself away from the door and went slowly upstairs to check on the twins.

This was impossible, she couldn't deal with Regina again, she didn't want Regina to be part of the twins life, or did she? Regina would totally be a great parent, she knows the good job she did with Henry, but still, Emma doesn't want her daughters to be trapped in the all fucked up family drama everybody has in this damn town; Henry was used to it, he basically born in it, and he found everything very normal and acceptable, but the twins were a whole different story, maybe they didn't have the same open mind as Henry does.

Shaking her head and composing herself, Emma stepped in Reina's room and noticed the little girl was asleep, so she stepped inside and kissed her daughter's temple and covered her up, then she went to Eris room and sat down besides her; it seems Eris cough was getting worse and she sneezed a lot once she got home, so Emma felt worried if Eris was having a cold. She pressed the back of her palm against her daughter's forehead and cheeks, and she could totally feel she was hot. "Ugh, no." She mumbled and quickly picked up the thermometer before slowly raise her daughter's arm and sneak the tool inside her shirt and under her armpit before lower her arm. Now she was hoping that Eris fever wasn't that high, that it was just some light fever, even though Emma had to spend the whole night controlling her fever every two hours. When she heard the beep, she removed it and saw there was 140 F, oh no, time to get Eris to the hospital.

Emma quickly got up and removed a tiny bag from Eris closet, then threw in there couple of underwear, another outfit in case if it was necessary; and even her favorite cars, figuring that Eris would simple take her t-rex with her. "Princess, wake up." Emma shook Eris gently and kissed her temple.

Eris open her eyes slowly and looked up at her mother. "Why mommy? Is breakfast ready?"

"No dear, you've got fever, we have to go to the hospital." Emma smiled sadly down at her daughter.

"Awwe, okay." Eris was already used to this all hospital trips, because every time she got this fevers, Emma would just pick her up and rush to the hospital, and let's just stay in five years, Eris spent mostly part of her life in there.

Now Emma just rushed to Reina's room and woke up the little one. "Come on, Reina, gotta wake up."

"Whyyy..." Reina groaned as she covered her face with her sheets.

"I have to get your sister to the hospital, she has some fever." Emma explained as she took another bag from Reina's closet, and of course this bag was just some panda; Emma just began to throw the same amount of clothes in there she did with Eris, she wasn't sure how long she would be away but she hoped it wouldn't be very long, either way she decided to add more clothes in Reina's bag.

"Is Mrs. Addams going to take care of me?" Reina asked as she was now sitting on the bed and hugging her bear.

 _Oh fuck..._ That's right, there was no more Mrs. Addams, there was no more little old neighbor lady that could take care of Reina every time Emma had to be away to the hospital with Eris; and of course there was no damn nanny, she could call Snow...no what the hell she couldn't call Snow, it as almost 1 am.

So there was just one single choice...something that Emma wished she wouldn't do but there wasn't any other way, Eris needed to go to the hospital right away, Emma can put her pride aside because of that. "No, Mrs. Addams can't take care of you anymore, we are too away now, remember?"

"Then who?" Reina asked as she played with her bear.

"Don't worry, I have somebody in mind. Come on." Emma said as she gave Reina some kickers, she wasn't going to waste time on dressing up her daughters, she was feeling anxious about Eris and she knew the next hospital would still be forty minutes away from Storybrooke, so yeah, she was freaking out.

Reina put on the kickers but she didn't know how to lace them up. "Mommy.." She called out for her mother, but Emma was already in the other bedroom, in her own bedroom, preparing a bag in case for herself as well.

Reina walked up to Eris room and saw that her sister had some kickers as well, but her laces were tied, so Reina frowned. "You can tie them?"

Eris looked up at her sister and shook her head. "No. Mommy did."

Reina walked up to her sister and took her hand before kiss her cheek. "Don't take long."

"Okay!" Eris smiled brightly at her sister and kissed her cheek as well before squeeze her hand.

"Okay girls, let's go, hurry." Emma already put some pants and boots on as she grabbed on Eris jacket and quickly put it on her, doing the same with Reina before do it to herself.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

Emma basically took thiry steps to reach Regina's place and now she was knocking on the door as she had Eris on her arms, her bag hanging loosely on her arms as well, while the little Reina stood besides her mother, with her own panda bag on her back, on her pajamas and still with her sneakers unlaced, her mother was so stressed that didn't even pay attention to it.

Now Emma ringed Regina's bell, hoping she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life; and having to ring it more than once was only stressing her out even more.

Regina finally opened the door, she was in her red silk pajamas. "Miss Swan, may I know wh-" Now that Regina paid better attention to the scene, she saw two little ones on their pajamas and some bags. - And here she thought Emma would be here to start yelling at her and getting in another fight, but there was no way she was going to do that with the twins around.

"You want to be part of their life? Well then take care of Reina while I am away with Eris." Emma was talking fast, only making Regina more confused. The blonde kneel down in front of Reina, still holding Eris in her arms. "Baby, mommy will be away with sister in the hospital, but we will try to not take long, okay? You are going to stay with Regina till then, so you will have to behave, don't forget she can punish you."

"Okay, mommy. I will be good." Reina said with a smile. Emma simple smiled at her daughter and kissed her forehead and cheek before hug her tightly with Eris as well; she'd be dead worried about Eris as much as she'd terrible miss Reina, but Emma was sure despite everything she'd be incredible safe with Regina.

"Okay, bye." Emma looked quickly up at Regina not wanting to give any more explanations even though they were needed. "I will call you later." She said already having her back facing them and running up to the pick-up truck, whenever she put Eris in her seat and threw the bags inside, she looked back and waved at Reina while blowing a kiss before get in the truck and drive off.

Reina waved to her mother till she couldn't no longer see the truck, then she looked up at Regina with a curious expression. "Can you lace up?" That was actually the little girl's problem right now, it was bothering her she had her sneakers not laced up, her mother always warned about that, because if she didn't lace them up, she would fall, but she didn't know how, so she needed help.

Regina was just confused about the whole situation and completely lost, what made her snap back to reality was the little Reina asking her if she could lace up. Regina looked down at her and perked up an eyebrow wondering what she was talking about till the little girl rose her foot and shook it in front of Regina. "Oh, yes." Regina said as she got on her knees and began to lace up the little girl's shoes, which only took few seconds.

Reina watched her with her mouth open in a small 'o' "Wow, you do it better than mommy!" Reina exclaimed as she smiled down at the perfect bows Regina made with the laces.

Regina stood up once again and couldn't help but smile at Reina. "Let's go inside, dear." She pressed her hand gently against Reina's back and moved her inside before close the door behind her.

Was this really going to happen? Was she going to take care of her daughter, that she only found out about now?

* * *

 **Whoa, that was intense, at least for me. Did you guys enjoyed? Yup, now the next chapters gonna be based on how Regina bonds with the little Reina!**

 **xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't you guys forget this story is categorized as a drama one; that's why it can be very dramatic time to time, but this couple of chapters that are to come wont be, because its time for Regina bond with Reina.**

 **I will make sure you guys witness cute and happy moments.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mama

 **Regina's Mansion**

"Wow.." Reina mumbled as she looked around the mansion, she pulled her head all the way back to look at the ceiling but she didn't realize she was pulling herself way too back till she almost fell, but Regina was behind her and her legs stopped the girl. - Reina simple looked up at Regina and smiled. "Big house!"

Regina looked down at the little girl before smile and place her palms on her shoulders. "Yes, it is. Let's put you on bed now. It's late."

"'Kay!" Reina held the handles of her bag while still having it on her back as she began to walk through the house with Regina, eventually they went upstairs and Regina open a door of some bedroom. Reina just looked up at curious at the brunette woman before look back at the bedroom.

"You will sleep here." Regina explained her.

"My room?" Reina asked and Regina nodded. "Awesome! Two rooms!" Reina yelped in excitement, at first she only had one room that she had to share with her sister and sometimes with her mother, then she began to have her own bedroom, now she had two!

Regina kept her warm smile and walked in with the little one. "That door is the bathroom of your room." Regina pointed at a door that was on the opposite side of the bedroom as she began to pull down the covers from the bed; this was basically a guest room but Regina always kept her rooms clean and perfect.

Reina placed her bag over a chair and open it to remove her bear; then she removed her jacket and placed it over the bag before sit down on the ground and try remove her shoes, damn Regina laced it up pretty well.

Regina looked over the little girl and noticed the struggle she had to remove her shoes, so she simple kneel in front of her and unlaced her shoes before remove them and put it away. "There."

Reina smiled at Regina and then just got up as she crawled all the way into her new bed and covered her entire body with the sheets; as she chuckled lowly underneath them.

Regina perked up an eyebrow and walked up to the bed before sit down over it and grab the sheets to slowly uncover Reina's face.

When Reina felt her face wasn't covered anymore, she just stared at Regina and chuckled loudly before cover her face with her hands and her bear.

Regina felt such warming feel on her heart when she heard such girly, little, lovely chuckle coming from Reina; this made her remember the moments Henry was little, yet the sensation was completely different, they were both extreme and majestic, but perhaps each one has a different impact on her. "Okay time to sleep, dear." Regina spoke with a smile as she passed her fingertips over Reina's hands.

Reina uncovered her face and hugged her bear tightly against her chest as she looked up at Regina. "Okay."

Regina now wondered if she'd kiss the little girl's forehead, would she be comfortable with it? Would she reject her? Why was she so nervous about the toddler? It was going to be fine, it was just a kiss. Regina leaned closer and pecked Reina's forehead for couple of seconds and when she pulled her head back she could see the little one smiling at her. Well, what a relief.

Regina stood up and walked to the door as she turned off the lights from the bedroom and before close the door she took one last look at the little one.

"Goodnight, Regina." Reina said as she kept looking at the brunette woman while holding her bear tightly against her chest.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Regina gave a final smile and slowly closed the door, but not fully, she wanted to make sure she'd be able to hear any noise clearly if Reina needed anything.

She went to her bedroom and let the door wide open, maybe Regina was being silly, Reina wasn't a newborn that needed your entire company at night, she was a little older, she could spend the entire night sleeping with no problem; and to think about that made Regina kind of sad because she just missed all those lovely little years that Reina and her sister had, she wasn't able to witness their first teeth, their first steps, hear their first words, those memories that most mother's still have and adore of their children, Regina didn't had that. Now she had to five years to make up, if Emma kept this good mood of her and allowed it to happen, but Regina wouldn't give up even if the blonde was against it.

 **...**

At some point during the night, Regina felt something move in her bed, she always had her guards up, so obviously she was already ready to use her magic however she was sure this wasn't anybody trying to harm her, this was somebody else way more little. So Regina just waited to see what was Reina doing.

Reina slowly crawled under the sheets of Regina's bed, still with her bear and whenever she felt she was close to Regina's back, she lay down over her pillow and got a bit of Regina's hair on her face, so she just blew it slightly, but obviously it wasn't working, even after trying five times, so she just decided to move the hair away with her tiny hands; whenever that was done, she hugged her bear against her chest and stayed quiet.

Regina just smiled and allowed the girl to stay there, however when she thought Reina would just sleep, she was wrong; because at some point she felt a small finger over her cheek and poking her. "Dear what are you doing?" Regina asked still with her eyes closed.

"Oh, you up." Reina quickly removed her hand and was now sitting down on the bed behind Regina.

"Yes, I am. Why are you awake? It's very late, Reina." Regina turned around only to face the little one.

"Can't sleep." Reina answered as she looked down at her toy.

"And why's that?"

"Hmn." Reina shrugged.

Regina lifted her body and sat up as she turned on the lights since there was a switcher right besides her bed. "Aren't you tired?"

"No." Reina kept her view down on her bear as she now played with its suppose arms.

Regina perked up an eyebrow, feeling that there was more to it. "Your sister is going to be alright, Reina."

"I know." Reina stopped playing and looked up at Regina. "She's strong but I am better." She smiled at that.

Regina just rose her eyebrows with a smile. "Oh are you?"

"Yes! Mommy says it all the time."

Regina chuckled at that, she doubts that Emma is saying that one daughter is stronger than the other, but she would let Reina have her way this time.

"I tell mommy, I will give my power to Eris." Now Reina's view was back at the bear.

And Regina was sure this subject bothered Reina, even though she was little to understand few stuff, and yet tried to hide her true feelings about this. Now she got curious about what is going on with Eris, could Reina answer her. "Reina...what does your sister have?"

"It's a weird name." Reina looked back up at Regina. "'Cysic fibro' or something."

Regina frowned slightly, she couldn't remember about any disease that matched up with that name, obviously Reina wasn't saying it right but maybe Regina could search for it later and find the actual name. "Do you know what does it do?"

"Mommy says its in the lun..." Reina pointed at her chest, hoping Regina would get that she didn't know the rest of the word but still understand her.

"The lungs?"

Reina nodded.

So Eris had a disease in her lungs? Now that made Regina feel anxious, she totally had to search more about it whenever she had the chance to.

"Regina?"

Regina snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at the little one. "Yes?"

"Are you my other mommy?" Reina tilted her head to the side, she was kind of nervous to ask this because that meant she heard her mother's conversation with Regina, and her mother always told her that it was rude to listen to other people's conversations.

"What?" Regina was completely lost at that moment; did Reina heard them arguing? Did Eris also heard it? Oh god, maybe her and Emma shouted too much and they woke up the girls; oh my, Regina probably scared them...even though Reina didn't seem scared at all, she seemed rather curious.

"I heard you and mommy. I know this boy he says he got two mommy's too!" Now Reina seemed excited with what she was saying. "He says they cool."

Regina was watching the girl, she wanted to make sure what the little one actually felt about this situation and whatever she said next wouldn't change anything between them, at least not for the worse. "Would you like to have two mothers?"

"Of course!" Reina smiled brightly. "While mommy's busy the other mommy can be with me and sis. Then we would play and catch squirrels."

Regina was amazed at how innocent Reina's mind was, well, she was five years old after all, and it has been a long while since Regina dealt with children of Reina's age; it was like learning everything all over again. "Catch squirrels?"

"Mhm, I want a squirrel. Mommy doesn't let me have pets." Reina pouted.

Obviously, if Eris had a lung disease, Regina wouldn't allow any pets around the twins either, the all fur would only make it worse. But maybe there's a pet that Reina can have that doesn't harm her sister. "You can't have squirrels, Reina. They aren't pets, they are wild animals."

"Aww." Reina pouted even more. "But I want a pet." Reina made puppy eyes to Regina.

Regina found Reina so adorable with that pout and those eyes, she knew the girl was trying to turn her around, but Regina knew how to control it just fine, maybe. "We will see about that later, okay?"

"Okay!" Reina quickly smiled.

"Now let's sleep." Regina said as she looked at her alarm clock, gosh it was 2am, the only thing that keep her up at 2am was paper work, now Reina was another reason. She turned off the lights and lay back on the bed as she allowed Reina to snuggle up against her; what a lovely feeling. Regina smiled and wrapped her arm around the little body besides her as she held her closer and kissed her head.

But obviously Reina wouldn't sleep right away.

"Regina?"

"Hum?" Regina mumbled as she kept her eyes closed, she as feeling very sleepy.

"What do I call you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well now you my mommy too."

They were going to have this conversation again? As much as Regina would love it, she isn't sure what to say about this because she still feels the need to talk more with Emma first. "You don't have to call me mommy, if you don't feel comfortable, Reina."

"Duh, I can't call you mommy. It would be confusing. Need other name."

"Oh?" Now that got Regina surprise, she thought that Reina was just asking her if she could keep calling her Regina, but it seems Reina is only asking for her help and maybe permission to know what she calls the other mother.

"Maybe mommy two."

"Mommy two?" Regina chuckled along with Reina.

"Oh I know, I know!"

"What is it?"

Reina put her hands on Regina's cheeks and pulled her head back to look at Regina, their eyes were already used to the dark and since there was the moonlight coming out from Regina's window, they could see each others face. "Mama."

And Regina literally allowed a tear to escape from the corner of her eye as she looked down at her little girl calling her mama. She never thought she'd feel this emotional so quickly, she never thought Reina would make things easier for her and actually enjoy behind around her; hell she was even afraid that her daughter would see her as the evil queen, Emma probably didn't told the twins the whole enchanted forest thing and the all magic, they are still little for it anyway. "I love you." Regina mumbled as she leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

Reina smiled at the kiss and at the words as she wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and hugged her tightly, whenever Regina pulled her head, Reina leaned forward and kissed her cheek, and that's when Regina noticed some magic sparkling from that kiss and that quickly left the brunette shocked. Could this be? No way...was Reina strong enough for that? Did she felt already such strong feelings for Regina? This couldn't be true loves kiss, could it? Maybe it was just Reina's magic doing something, yeah that must be it..

Let's just hope it was.

* * *

 **Some cute stuff for y'all.**

 **Next chapter will have some character that isn't suppose to be around at all. But that's why this is kind of AU story.**

 **xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**More cute stuff and..**

 **The guest starring in this chapter is..**

 **Cora Mills!**

* * *

Chapter 8: That's your job!

 **Regina's Mansion**

Reina was awake, she decided to stay quiet on the bed so Regina could sleep, she was still snuggled up against her new mother's chest but also had her small legs over her hips; Reina was known to not sleep in the most normal positions.

But then the little one was getting bored of waiting and also started getting hungry. She poked Regina's cheek, waiting to see if she'd wake up, but no use. "Regina, Regina, Regina." Reina kept whispering her name and poking her cheek.

Regina simple groaned and moved away the tiny hand that kept poking her.

Reina puffed out her cheeks, wondering how she was going to wake up Regina without bothering her. But then she heard the ring bell, and she quickly wondered if that was her mother. "Mommy." She mumbled and quickly sneaked out from Regina's arms leaving her teddy bear behind as she left the room and rushed to see who was at the door.

Regina simple hugged the teddy bear, enjoying her sleep, Reina kept her awake for too long.

Reina sat down on the top of the stairs, and just began to go down in a sitting position; her mother still forced her to go down stairs like that because one time Reina decided to run downstairs and hurt herself, thank god it wasn't a big deal nor did left any scars. "Wait, wait!" She said as she kept on hearing somebody ringing the bell, whenever she was close to the door she stretched up her hand and reached the lock, unlocking the door before grab the knob and open it.

However it wasn't her mommy..

Cora Mills stood on the other side of the door as she rose her eyebrows, surprised to see a little girl opening her the door, a brunette girl that Cora would totally say it was Regina in her younger self till she saw those green eyes. "Who are you?"

"Oh noe!" Reina yelped as she quickly closed the door and locked it.

Cora was even more surprised at this, maybe kind of insulted. "Excuse me? Open the door on this right instant."

"Noe! Mommy says no strangers in the house."

"Mommy?" Cora was now completely shocked, since when did Regina had a kid?! Last time Cora visited her daughter was two months ago, there's no way Regina made such big change in her life in two months and didn't tell Cora a single thing about it; because despite everything Cora and Regina made up their differences and now are like any mother and daughter...or close to it. - But this whole thing on having a little girl opening the door, saying mommy and calling Cora stranger was suspicious so she just used her magic to get in.

And that's when Reina screamed because the same woman that was outside was now inside.

And that scream was what woke up Regina. "Reina.." Regina sit up quickly when she heard the scream, then she just began to kick the sheets away and quickly rushed downstairs when she was sure that Reina wasn't on the bed with her.

But when she got downstairs, the scream was gone and it was replaced by loud little child laugh. "Mother.." And she was also surprised to see her mother inside, Cora really needs to start warning Regina first before deciding to come to Storybrooke.

"Hello Regina. You are still in your sleep wear? It's already midday." Cora turned her head to face her daughter and gave her a smile.

 _Midday?_ Regina perked up an eyebrow, was it really that late? This is what she gets for letting Reina keep her awake till 2am.

"Again, again, again!" Reina jumped with excitement as she was now tugging on the fabric of Cora's jacket.

"Okay, dear. Don't pull." Cora twisted her hand and Reina disappeared.

"Mother! What are you doing?! Where is she?!" Regina quickly got her guard up, she just woke up and seeing her mother doing magic tricks on her daughter wasn't something she was ready for; specially for her first day with her daughter.

Cora rose her finger to Regina, basically telling her to wait and then Cora twisted her hand again, making Reina appear besides her.

And the same loud tiny laugh could be heard.

Regina felt her air coming back and just rolled her eyes at her mother. "Don't do that."

"Why not? She likes it." Cora said in her defense.

"Mama, mama! The stranger lady does magic!" Reina skipped towards Regina and grabbed her hand with her both tiny hands.

Cora perked up an eyebrow and looked back and forth to Regina and the little one. "Care to explain?"

Regina smiled down at Reina and squeezed her hands; then obviously she had to explain this to her mother and she felt like this was going to be some big problem, even though her mother knows enough about the situation. "Come to the kitchen, I have to make lunch." Regina told her mother as she went to the kitchen, bringing Reina along with her.

"Do I need a drink for this?" Cora asked, wondering if the situation was that complicated.

"If you wish. Serve yourself." Regina said as she began to remove some utensils that she needed.

"Need drink too!" Reina jumped and put her palms against her cheeks; she was still very excited about the all magic thing Cora just did on her.

Regina shook her head and smiled. "Why don't you go up and change, dear. Your mother put clothes in your bag, didn't she?"

"Yes." Reina nodded as she turned around to head upstairs but when she saw Cora she just looked up at her with a big silly smile and chuckled lowly before rush her way upstairs to change.

"Well, she's a cheerful child." Cora commented as she was now having a glass of cider.

"Indeed." Regina smiled to herself as she then snapped her fingers and she was wearing some dark silk pants, a white blouse tucked in, and dark high heel shoes. Then she just began to get vegetables and start cutting them; she knew she had to tell her mother, but she wasn't sure how she was going to.

"So, will you now explain me why is there a little toddler calling you mama? Because I am very sure normal people don't make such big changes within two months, Regina." Cora was still shocked and surprise about everything, so she wanted answers.

"Remember when I told you about me and Emma?" Regina kept her view down on the vegetables she was chopping.

"Hmn, the adventure you had with Swan? Yes, that's what lead her to run away and erase everybody's mind, right?" Cora wasn't in Storybrooke when that happen, so she still has memory of Emma, Regina explained her right a way the deal with Gold so her mother wouldn't ruin anything.

"Yeah.." Regina didn't feel like calling it an 'adventure' because she is sure that there was more to it, more than she'd like to admit. "Well it seems she also made a deal with Gold, she wanted to run away and make everybody forget about her."

Cora perked up an eyebrow. "She also made a deal? So when you were worried about her and not let your emotions change the way things are suppose to be, she was running away?"

"Something like that." Why her mother always picked sentences to make her think deeply about the matter.

"Why did she ran? Was she that scared? Did you threaten her?"

"Mother." Regina looked at her.

"Okay, sorry. I know you aren't like that anymore, but why?"

"Well...because she got pregnant." Regina bit her lower lip as she grabbed another tomato.

"And?" Cora was just getting even more lost about this.

"And you know what true love kiss and strong magic can do once they are together." Regina now felt like hiding herself in some hole, she feared having this conversation with her mother, because even if Cora was on the good inside, even if she had her heart back, she knows her mother can be strict sometimes and began to wonder if she'd just freak out and not support Regina in any matter.

"Oooh..." Now that explained a lot and Cora just got more surprised than she was before this conversation. So her daughter's true love was with Swan and not Robin Hood? Well that would explain why she dumped Robin Hood four years ago.

"Mhm." Regina mumbled.

"So you and Miss Swan..? The little one?.."

"Yes mother, me and Miss Swan are both mothers of Reina and Eris."

"Wait, who is Eris?"

"Reina's twin."

"There's a twin!?"

"Yes, there is."

"Geez, Regina. When you do it, you aren't satisfied with just one, are you?"

"Mother!" Now that made Regina get shocked at her mother; was her mother just being silly to her? Why wasn't she throwing anything at her? Or screaming at her? Or finding how ridiculous the situation was?

"What?" Cora looked at her as she took a sip of her cider and grinned; she was a whole different person, she wasn't going to freak out, well at least she wouldn't show it. If Emma is her daughter's true love, her soul mate, then Cora couldn't be more happy, her daughter really deserves love. "Where's the other one?"

"Emma took her to the hospital." Regina made a face about that because she just remembered she still had to go search more about Eris disease.

"Hospital? Why?"

"It seems Eris has a lung disease, I was talking about it with Reina, but obviously she doesn't know how its actually called. I will have to search it later." Regina cleaned her hands with the towel as she was done cutting the vegetables.

"Wow." Now Cora decided to not make any comment about it because it was a touchy subject.

"Do it again!" Reina shouted since she was on the stairs and she wanted to know if the 'stranger lady' could make her appear in the chicken.

Cora rolled her eyes with a smile as she put the glass away and twisted her hand, making Reina appear besides her.

"Aww, yeah!" Reina then just laughed and covered her mouth, she was basically melting with excitement.

Regina didn't want her mother to keep on using magic around Reina, but she couldn't help feeling happy at how Reina laughed. Then also her mother chuckled at the little girl's excitement, so seeing her mother and her daughter together, laughing like that, was totally beautiful at sight and warmed up her heart.

"Are we eating lasagna?" Reina said as she placed her hands on the balcony and tried to raise her head up enough to see what was Regina doing, but the poor toddler was way too little.

"As a matter of fact, we are." Regina answered.

"Yay! Let's go to grannys!"

"No, sweetheart. We aren't going to eat Granny's lasagna. I will make my own famous lasagna."

"You can do it?" Reina asked with her mouth open in a small 'o'

"Yes, I can."

"Ooh. Mommy can't."

"Oh?" Regina and Cora looked each other.

"Mhm. She says she sucks."

Now Cora just chuckled, and Regina corrected her. "Let's not say the word 'suck'. Your mother just doesn't know how."

"'Kay." Reina nodded.

"Mother, can you pass me that spoon?" Regina asked as she was now taking care of the meat.

Cora picked up a wooden spoon and handed it to Regina.

Reina just stared back and forth between the two older women, and she was processing something very important for her in her little mind. "Stranger lady, is your mommy?" Reina asked looking up at Regina.

Regina rose her eyebrows surprise that Reina was paying attention. "Yes, she is."

Now Reina knew what she had to do, so she just walked up to Cora and put her hands on Cora's legs since the older woman was sitting on the chair. "Can you give me a cookie?

Cora frowned slightly, wondering why would she have a cookie. "I don't have cookies."

"Why?" Now it was Reina's turn to frown.

"Because..." Cora got a bit speechless. "I just don't."

"But that's your job!" Reina pointed out.

"My job?" Cora perked up an eyebrow and looked up at Regina, her daughter simple shrugged not knowing what Reina was talking about.

"Yes, my buddy Tommy says grandma's give cookies." Reina explained. "And you are my grandma, right?"

Ooh, now it clicked...that's right Cora was now grandmother of this little one; and for some odd reason she felt delightful, she never had that bond before, with Henry there was never time for it, and now he's a big boy in college, so it's already too late; but with Reina, she's still little, Cora can totally spoil her, and spend time with her granddaughter! But obviously she tried to control her excitement. "Yes, I am dear."

"Then give me cookies." Now Reina whined.

"But I don't have cookies."

"You magician! Make them appear." Reina grinned now in excitement.

"Well, I guess I could.."

"No, mother. You are not going to give her cookies now, I am preparing lunch."

"Just one cookie won't do any wrong."

"Mother." Regina looked at her mother, giving her some disapproving glare and also warning her.

Cora rose her hands in defense. "Okay, okay, I wont."

"Awww!" Reina whined again and pouted. "Mama, pleaaaaseeee?" Now she was making puppy eyes to Regina.

As much as Regina loved hearing Reina calling her 'mama', and as much as she felt giving everything the girl wanted just because of that. "I am sorry, Reina, but no. Lunch first."

"Meanie." Reina frowned with the pout as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Reina." Now Regina also felt like scolding her, because she remembers the moments she had with Henry when he was little and even though he never called her meanie, she still knew that Reina couldn't call her that; it was her strict mother side kicking in.

"Okay, sweetheart. Why don't we go play?" Cora interrupted, she wasn't going let a mother, daughter argue start when it seems Regina is still trying to get used on taking care of Reina.

Reina looked up at Cora. "'Kay. Let's play with Mrs. Bear!" Reina grabbed Cora's hand and just began to tug her out of the kitchen.

Cora looked up at Regina and saw her daughter mouthing the words 'thank you' and Cora just winked at her with a smile.

* * *

 **Park**

After lunch, which wasn't a hard task to do because even after Cora giving three cookies to Reina, when she said that she wouldn't, Reina still ate everything that was in her plate and asked for more, Regina guessed she had that appetite from Emma and Henry. Later on they decided to take Reina to the park because she kept talking on about the squirrels.

So right now Regina was sitting down on a bench reading her book, or she was suppose to read it but her view wouldn't leave her mother and daughter's figures alone; she wanted to make sure Reina wouldn't get hurt nor her mother would keep on using magic around Reina. However it seems somebody else got in her sight because now she was staring at somebody's tummy; to Snow's.

"Regina, where's Emma?!" Snow quickly asked as she held Neal's hand tightly, David was rushing his way to them; Snow just left the car as quickly as she could with Neal to go talk with Regina and get answers.

Regina was taken back by that question; Snow remembered Emma? So that meant, the kiss Reina gave her last night, wasn't her magic acting up, it was true love's kiss; did the little one already felt such strong bond with Regina? Well that couldn't leave Regina more than happy, but now she had to deal with everybody's questions because Emma wasn't here to answer for them. "Wait, you remember Emma?"

"Of course I do! I woke up having this weird feeling that I haven't seen Emma for years! She left town like six years ago, why? Did you cursed this town again?" Snow just wanted some answer, and probably was throwing blame at Regina.

"Pardon me?" Regina perked up an eyebrow, feeling kind of offended now, and of course Charming would be the one calming the situation.

"She doesn't mean like that...we just need answers Regina, do you know anything? We have been searching for Emma all morning, but she's nowhere to be found." David calmly spoke.

"She left."

"Again?!" Now Snow felt like having some heart attack.

And Regina just wanted to scare her, kind of mean, but totally worth of it. "She had to take Eris to the hospital."

"Eris?" David perked up an eyebrow.

"Oh my god the twins! Why did she had to take her to the hospital?" Now Snow remembered about the twins, remembered that her daughter had two toddler daughters that Snow didn't know anything about it!

"Because it was needed." Regina wasn't going to share any details.

"What you mean it was needed?" Snow was still anxious about everything.

"Look, why don't you ask whatever you want when Emma comes back? Its mostly her business." Regina sighed out at the end.

"Mama, mama! Look!" Reina called the all attentions on her and everybody turned to see her on Cora's arms, since she was so little for her age, Cora could easily hold her.

"Oh my god, princess." Snow mumbled as she let go of Neal's hand and was now reaching out to hold Reina; it was just her instinct kicking in, and obviously she wasn't waiting to see Emma's daughter, her own granddaughter on the arms of Cora and with Regina.

"Nah ah." Cora said as she stepped back, holding Reina closer to her.

Snow frowned slightly, even though she knew Cora was back with her heart and she was no harm, she still couldn't be in good terms with the older brunette, they were just on decent terms.

"Grandma got me the squirrel!" Reina smiled brightly as she showed her both hands, she was holding the poor squirrel that was trying to get off of her grip.

"Mother." Regina sighed out to her mother, she is pretty sure Cora used her magic to get the squirrel. "Reina you can't have the squirrels they are wild animals. They feel better in the park, you know?" Regina explained as she put her book down on the bench. She stood up and walked past Snow to reach her daughter as she held the tiny hands. "Let the squirrel go, that way he can run as much as he wants to, and we can come back to see him, okay?"

"Awww." Reina pouted and looked down at the squirrel for few seconds. "Okay, mama." and she allowed the squirrel go with the help of Regina.

"Wait, 'mama'?" Now Snow was totally lost, and so was David, but little Neal just found his buddy.

"Reina, Reina! Let's play!" Neal said as he began to jump.

"Neal!" Reina now noticed her new friend as she began to shrink on Cora's arms, both Cora and Regina were wondering if they should let the little one go play, but there was no way Neal could harm her and obviously the two already knew each other. So eventually Cora put her down and fixed her adorable dress as Reina rushed up to Neal, quickly grabbed his wrist and began to run away with him to go after the squirrel.

Regina's eyes were following the little ones making sure they wouldn't go far, and Snow did the same, but she still wanted a bunch of questions. "Now...why is Emma's daughter calling you mama?" Snow frowned slightly looking at Regina.

Regina looked back at Snow and sighed out; she had to have this conversation with Snow, this was going to be hard, or maybe very pleasing seeing Snow freaking out that her beloved daughter just had children with the Evil Queen. - Maybe she wil enjoy it.

* * *

 **Ta-dam! Cora's a nice grandmother, isn't she?**

 **Hope you guys liked it.**

 **xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go.**

* * *

Chapter 9: "I protected Neal and mama!"

 **Park**

Regina, Snow and David were sitting down on the bench, as Regina started explaining the situation to them, the best she could without freaking them out, because as much as Regina would love to torture Snow, she still felt kind of depressed about the whole situation with twins and was worried about Eris; she still wanted to search about that disease but she doesn't want to do it around Reina and to be honest she basically had no time for that.

"So, you are telling me, my daughter and you are...soul mates?" Snow was still trying to get everything straight, it was a big confusion for her, because obviously Emma would never open up about such thing to her, the only way her daughter would deal with that was to run away, just like she did six years ago.

"Possibly." Regina chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"What you mean possibly?" David perked up an eyebrow at her.

Regina looked away for a second. "Just means it is a possibility."

"It's not a possibility, Regina. I mean the twins are proof of that, right?" Snow was trying to make Regina admit her feelings, intentionally or not it was messing up the brunette.

"Mhm." Regina refused to look back at Snow.

And Snow realized that she is probably talking about something that isn't that comfortable for Regina, maybe Emma and Regina still haven't talk about it? If that's the case then it would explain why Regina seems to be so hesitant about her words. "They look like you."

Regina perked up an eyebrow and looked back at Snow.

"The twins." Snow smiled at Regina. "They have Emma's eyes and chin, but the rest is completely you. The dark brown hair, the cheek bones, their lips. They are like a little you." Snow wasn't only doing this to cheer up Regina, she was also saying this to herself, so she could accept more easily the idea that the twins are indeed daughters of Regina and Emma, because they both got features from their mothers. "So its more than a possibility, Regina. Its..well its the truth."

Regina was actually glad hearing Snow's words because she was making her realize that the girls are one hundred percent her daughters; since she's never waiting for the best, it wouldn't surprise her that maybe Emma got pregnant by the normal way and not with Regina, however the magic didn't lie, nor did those beautiful features on her daughters faces. - But when Snow admitted it was the truth, Regina just frowned slightly, wondering why Snow was acting so calm about this. "What are you plotting?"

Snow looked kind of shocked at Regina "Me? No-nothing!"

"You seem rather calm about this situation."

Snow sighed out. "To be honest Regina, I am really freaking out. My daughter spent six years away and then had two little children on her own? Knowing that I wasn't there to help her out bothers me, and I know that I shouldn't be blaming myself because she ran, but still."

Regina kept watching Snow, she wanted to know more of her opinion.

"The only thing that upsets me is that I missed out my granddaughters sweet years! When they were so tiny and so cute. They are still pretty small and cute but you know.."

"Yes." Regina knew, she felt the same as Snow and probably felt it even more. "But is that the only thing that bothers you?" Regina perked up an eyebrow; what about her just saying that the savior had twin daughters with the evil queen?!

Snow looked confused at Regina for a second but then realized what the other woman meant. "Oh, you think I am bothered by you having children with my daughter?"

Regina pressed her lips together and nodded her head slightly.

"Well I am not, they are adorable. Bet if she had them with Hook, they wouldn't come out as adorable as they are now, I would still love them though." Both Snow and David looked at each other and just smiled before shake their heads.

"Snow." Regina just shook her head and allowed a chuckle to escape her lips; all this anxiety for nothing.

Snow chuckled along with Regina, she was trying to make things easier for her, Snow somehow could understand the all struggle Regina was going through and wanted to help her out; also wanted to be more close to Regina so she could be with her granddaughters all the time. "Have you already discussed that with Emma?"

"No." Regina relaxed her shoulders and sighed out. "There was no time, really. We mostly argue, then she showed up at the middle of the night with the little ones and left Reina at my care."

"I see. I hope Eris is okay."

"Me as well." Regina looked down at her hands. "Should I call Emma?" Regina quickly said, she seemed rather nervous to ask such thing.

"Why are you asking?"

"Well because...After the argument we had, we basically said things that we probably didn't mean, then when she left Reina with me, she said that she'd call me later and so far she hasn't called; It makes me feeling anxious because I wonder if whatever is happening to Eris right now is that troublesome for her to not call me, or because she simple doesn't want to." That's what was eating Regina from the inside now; she knows she said some hurtful words to Emma when they argued, and Emma said that Regina's words also hurt her on that morning six years ago; so she wouldn't judge the blonde if she didn't want to speak to her.

"Hmn.." David mumbled as he pressed his lips together.

"Why don't you call her now? We are here, if it's needed we will interrupt." Snow suggested as David just nodded.

Regina made a face to that, but she figured it was her best chances to be able to talk with Emma without snapping at each other. She took out her phone and called Emma, putting her on speakerphone. when she started hearing the beeping noises, she felt kind of anxious and took a deep breath.

The all waiting seemed to take hours but then Emma answered.

" _Regina? What's wrong? Did something happen to Reina?"_

Emma's voice sounded tired but also full of worry. "I- no, no. Everything's fine, Reina's fine. I am just calling you because.." Regina looked up at Snow and Snow simple gave her an encouraging smile. "How's Eris?"

" _She is-...so far so good. They are giving her serum. They also want to run few more tests on her."_

Regina frowned slightly, was it really that bad? "Do you know when they will let her come home?"

" _No..I don't know."_

Regina after those words could hear a sniff, Emma was in the same struggle as she was; they were both suffering for her daughter and for their own problems as well, obviously this was too much emotions to take at once.

Snow placed her palm over Regina's shoulder and gave her 'go for it' expression, because she knew Regina also had something else to say that wasn't only about Eris.

Regina looked up at Snow before look back down at the phone and sigh out. "Emma, listen...I wanted to apologize."

" _It's fine."_

"No, its not. I crossed the line, I shouldn't have said those things to you."

" _Regina, it's fine. I am probably the one most to blame, you had the all right to be angry at me, and I am sorry too. For everything."_

Snow just smiled at her daughter's words, she was happy to hear that voice again and also see that Emma was just as kind as she always was.

Now Regina was taken back by that, she thought Emma would completely dismiss her and even if she allowed Reina to stay with her, she figured that once Emma was back she'd take Reina back and not let her be part of the twins life. "I.." She was left speechless.

" _Can I talk to Reina?"_

Regina snapped out of it. "Yeah, sure. She's-"

"Regina!" Cora shouted, calling out for her daughter as she was rushing towards her granddaughter and Neal.

Snow, Regina and David looked up at Cora and their eyes witness Reina on top of some little boy, fighting him, while Neal was on the ground. - So the three parents quickly left the bench to go get their children."Wait a bit, Emma." Regina said to the phone as she ended the call and put it back in the pocket of her jacket.

"She's not evil!" Reina shouted at the little boy underneath her, he had the same age as Neal and he was a bully. The only reason why Reina was fighting him, was because all of sudden he showed up out of nowhere and pushed Neal, Reina said she'd call her mama and whenever the little boy saw that her mama was Regina, he began to call her evil. - So Reina snapped, she was already trying to not hurt him when he pushed Neal, but when he insulted her mama, she couldn't control herself.

"Yes, she is!" The boy groaned as he was grabbing Reina's upper arms to try push her off of him, but Reina was strong and put up a fight with him.

"No!" Reina shouted again and scratched the boy's bare arms and before she could do anything else, Regina showed up behind her and slid her hands underneath her daughter's armpits before slid her away.

"Reina, what are you doing?" Regina felt breathless and shocked at the scene, she wasn't sure what happen, she wasn't sure if Reina was the one hurting the boy, or if the boy was the one hurting Reina.

"Neal, sweetheart. Are you okay?" Snow said as David picked up their son and Snow began to check every inch of her boy's body and saw that he had a scratch on his elbow, it was just red but Neal was pouting.

"What happen?" Cora asked looking down at her granddaughter, she hoped that Regina wouldn't snap at her for not paying 'enough' attention, but Cora just looked away for a second and when she looked back at the children, there was Reina and the other boy fighting.

Reina just looked up at her mother and before anybody could blame her on anything, she just spoke fast. "He ruined our game! Then, then he pushed Neal! And and, he called you evil! It's not my fault." She was so used on having people blame her all the time, that she quickly said it wasn't her fault.

"Reina, you can't hurt people like that." As much as Regina would agree on doing the same, she had to correct her daughter's anger issues.

"But he's mean!" Reina looked up at Regina, feeling like her mother was about to scold her when she thought she just did something right.

"You are mean!" The boy shouted as he pointed his finger at her.

"I am not!" Reina quickly turned around to look at him, as she clenched her fists.

"Yes, you are! Just like your mom!"

"I am not! She's not!" And with that Reina used her magic once again; it seems out of nowhere some force sent the boy flying away.

Everybody gasped at that, and Cora quickly used her magic to create some kind of red cloud around the little boy, to be used as some kind of pillow and let him land on the ground safely. "Move along." Cora frowned down at him, as she saw the boy was freaking out and he just ran away crying for his mother.

Reina frowned as she remained with a confused and yet angry look on her face. "Why you used magic?" Reina looked up at Cora with a frown; obviously the little one's concern was why her grandmother was using magic with another kid and not just with her.

Cora sighed out and looked at Regina.

And so did Snow and David, but they looked more freaked out than as calm as Cora was.

Now with everybody's eyes on her, Regina looked down at her daughter and placed her palms over her small shoulders. "You can't hurt other children, Reina."

"But he hurt Neal! And called you mean names!" Reina was begging for her mother to understand her.

"I know, but whenever that happens you just call me."

"But-"

"No buts, Reina." Regina hated being the strict parent, but for some odd reason she hated it more being like that to Reina than she hated being like that to Henry.

"Why you being mean to me?! Mommy says that we need to stand up for ourselves!" Reina shouted and clenched her fists as tears were forming in her eyes.

Of course Emma would say something like that.

Snow smiled kindly down at the little one; maybe they should let this one slide. "And you did good job, Reina. You protected Neal, thank you."

Reina looked up at Snow and David, and smiled at them, feeling glad somebody was understanding her and not blaming her. "I protected mama too."

Regina smiled sadly at her daughter before kneel down in front of her and wrap her arms tightly around her and kiss her forehead. "I know, thank you. But next time, just call me, okay?"

Reina looked up at her mother and nodded, her pout slowly disappearing as she wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Now, do you want to talk with mommy?"

"Yes!"

 **…**

After everything seemed to calm down and Regina used her magic to make the small cruise of Neal's elbow disappear; everybody was just gathering on some bench with a stone table as well, Regina put the phone over it and put it on speakerphone as they all waited for Emma's answer.

" _Regina, what the hell? Why did yo-"_

"Mommy!" Reina quickly said happily as she jumped slightly on Regina's lap and leaned over the table to be more closer to the phone.

" _Reina, hi baby girl. How are you?"_

"Good! I ate lasagna today!"

" _Oh you did?"_

"Yes, Regina made it. Better than granny's mom."

Everybody smiled at the little one's words and Emma just chuckled.

" _Oh, I know. Are you having fun'?"_

"Mhm, we at the park now."

" _Oh? Are you playing with Regina?"_

"No, I played with grandma and Neal!"

" _You what...You played with Snow and Neal?"_

Reina frowned slightly. "Who's Snow?"

Cora was the first one to enjoy breaking the news to Regina, that the grandmother Reina was talking about was not Snow but herself. "No, dear. She was playing with me."

" _Huh….Oh my god! Cora?!"_

"That's right."

" _What? How? Regina!?"_

Regina stared at her mother like she was about to kill her. "Emma, calm down. My mother is as harmful as yours."

" _So she has her heart back?"_

"Indeed."

" _So you mean like...she's like my mother?"_

"Oh god no. I'd never be like Snow, she's too stuck up." Cora spoke for herself now.

"Excuse me?!" Snow gasped.

" _Mom?"_

And Snow quickly ignored Cora's words. "Hi, sweetheart!"

" _Wait...you-"_

"Yes, everybody remembers you now." Regina explained.

" _How?"_

"I will tell you once you get back.." Regina didn't feel like explaining that Reina was the one breaking the curse.

"You have lots of explanation to do, miss." David spoke up as he was holding Neal on his lap.

" _Dad?"_

"Yes."

" _Wow...so everybody's there, together? Like you all still haven't try to attack each others throat or anything like that? Cause let me tell you if not, then that's pretty fu-"_

"Emma, language." Regina warned her, making her remember that Reina and Neal was there as well.

" _Okay sorry, but are you guys all good?"_

"So far so good." Snow said.

"Mommy, mommy! I protected Neal and mama today." Reina was just getting bored and confused with the adults conversation that she decided to have the attention back on her.

Regina chewed on her lower lip, wondering how Emma would react to Reina calling Regina mama.

" _Oh..you did?"_

"Yes! The mean boy pushed Neal and began to call mama evil, then he called me mean."

" _And what did you do?"_

"Stand up for myself!"

" _That's my girl."_

Reina smiled proudly and Regina just rolled her eyes; there was no way Reina would stop the fighting if Emma kept encouraging her. "Mama says I can't do it."

" _Well if she says that than that means she is right."_

Regina got taken back again, now she's wondering if Emma is just too tired to fight back.

"I guess. She says to call her first."

" _That's cause your mama is badass and wants to show off her skills."_

"Mama can fight too?!" Reina asked with her mouth wide open, she was so surprised.

" _Of course! She's more stronger than mommy, you know?"_

"No way!" Reina covered her mouth.

" _Yup, totally."_

Reina looked up shocked at Regina before look back at the phone.

Regina smiled at her daughter and winked at her. Emma was really making everything way more easier for her, but she still has her doubts.

" _Now keep being a good girl, okay? Mommy has to go now."_

"Okay...wait mommy!"

" _Yes?"_

"When will I see sis?"

" _Well...I don't know yet, Reina. But don't worry, I will tell you soon."_

"Kay. Bye mommy! Kisses to sis!"

" _Bye, kid. I will give her the kisses."_

Reina chuckled and leaned back on Regina's lap.

Regina just picked up the phone and put it back in her pocket.

And Snow was the first one to break the silence. "So, can I now hold my granddaughter?"

* * *

 **Bloop, was it good? Or was it blah?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Now it's all family moments.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Everybody likes apples

 **Snow's Place**

After Snow insist that she had the entire right to be with her granddaughter as well, and since Regina wasn't going to deny such thing because Snow is the grandmother as well and she has the same right as her mother does; they all decided to have dinner at Snow's place, at some point Regina thought about having the dinner in her mansion, but Snow refused, saying that she had more toys for Reina and Neal back in her place, because everybody knew the little ones wouldn't wait patiently and have a civil chat while the food isn't ready.

So right now Regina and Cora were sitting on some chairs drinking their wine, as Snow was preparing the dinner, David left to go buy orange juice, because Snow only had apple juice and Reina didn't like it. "So weird she doesn't like apples." Snow commented.

Regina perked up an eyebrow and looked at Snow. "Maybe, everybody likes apples."

"Well she doesn't." Snow chuckled. "Maybe the other one does."

Reina was passing by with bunch of toys in her arms and she heard the conversation between her mother and her new grandmother. "Bleh apples." Reina stuck out her tongue and made a face like she was about to puke.

Regina looked shocked at the little one. "Apples are tasty."

"No, they suck." Reina frowned as she stopped walking and looked up at her mother.

"What did I told you about that word." Regina tilted her head to the side and gave her daughter a warning glare.

Reina huffed out. "They aren't tasty."

"How come?" Regina seemed to be determined on having Reina like apples; Cora and Snow were simple watching the conversation kind of amused and trying to not to laugh.

"Cause no. Sis likes apples, she always eating it." Reina then chuckled. "Apple monster!" She keep on chuckling at her own joke, she remembered about the cookie monster.

"Monster? That's so rude, Reina." Regina did not recall about any cookie monster at that moment, so she thought that Reina as only insulting her sister.

Reina frowned and pouted; but before she could say anything else, Snow saved the moment. "She means it like the cookie monster, that blue puppet that is always eating cookies, you know?"

Regina looked up at Snow and it took her a moment to process that information and try remember some cookie monster. "Oh.." She remembered the times Henry watched TV and there was some weird puppets.

"Yes, yes!" Reina smiled up at Snow and nodded, at least her grandmother knew.

"Reina, what's taking you so long?" Henry went up to the kitchen. Yes, Henry was also there, and for the little girl knowing she had a big brother was like knowing she'd eat cookies forever.

"Waiting for my plane." Reina grinned at Henry.

Regina perked up an eyebrow wondering what that meant, but it seems the two children of her already had their own game going on.

Henry chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Fine..are you bringing that luggage Miss Swan-Mills?" Henry is the only one calling Reina that; nobody knew if Emma had put the name Mills on the twins name, Regina highly doubted it but she loved to hear Henry treating her daughter, his sister like that.

And Reina loved another name, she was just addicted to the all attention she was getting from so many different people that are now her family. "Yeah, duh."

"Well, then you have to hold it tightly, duh." Henry commented back.

"No, you duh!" Reina frowned at him as she held the all toys tightly against her chest. "Now lets fly captain duh!"

"Commander duh." Henry corrected her as he picked her up; his hand was large enough to hold both of the slim small legs of Reina and he used his other hand to be pressed against her tummy as he began to move to the living room where Neal was waiting to play.

"Let's go!" Reina shouted as Henry began to make some noises and when he moved, Reina just chuckled and her chuckle was louder when Henry pretended some 'turbulence'.

Regina just smiled at the all lovely family scene, she took a sip from her wine and looked down at the glass with that gentle, full of meaning smile upon her face. She was extremely happy, Henry was a big man which meant that he didn't need Regina to be always on him anymore, but now she had two little ones that would keep her busy and enjoy the lovely moments of having children.

Cora noticed the smile on her daughter's face, and she was waiting for this; she was waiting for her daughter to feel this kind of love, now all that was left was Eris and Emma; and Cora was determined to plan a wedding soon, she would just need to drop few hints here and there for Emma and probably help out the blonde with everything.

"Henry turned out to be a fine man." Snow said as she was now removing some plates.

Regina snapped out of her thoughts and replayed. "Indeed."

"And Reina seems to be happy with the all big family she now has. I thought it'd be a shock for her since she was all alone with her twin and with Emma before; but she seems to adapt just fine."

"Yes, which makes me think if Eris will adapt quickly too, or if it's gonna be a shock for her." Regina wrinkled her nose before sigh; she remembers that Eris is the shy one, the calm one, isn't brave or outspoken like Reina.

"She will be fine. If its a shock for her then we will just give you guys space." Snow told Regina as she tasted the sauce.

Regina just gave Snow a quick smile and nodded; at least the woman wasn't freaking out with the entire situation and wasn't going in arguments with Regina, which made things a lot easier, and Emma was making things easy for her, she was acting like her and Regina didn't had any kind of argument, and have been together with the twins since the day they born. Which was very calming for Regina, she didn't had to deal with pressure not worrying so much about the twins not liking her; but obviously that doubt is still in the back of her mind, she never waits for good things to keep on happening, she's still afraid that one bad thing will show up.

 **…**

At the dinner everybody was finishing their plates, the kids were quiet only because Liam wasn't done yet and Reina was waiting for him. Cora, Regina, Snow, David and Henry just decided to relax a bit after eating the dinner.

"Where the desert?" Reina asked as she looked up at Snow.

"Oh, right. The apple pie." Snow remembered that Regina brought an apple pie for desert.

Reina frowned slightly and stuck out her tongue. "No apple."

Now it was Regina's turn to frown. "It's good, Reina."

"But it has apples." Reina complained.

"But apple pie is better than apple itself." Regina explained.

"Buuuuuttt…." Reina whined.

"Give it a try first."

"But I don't wanna." Reina pouted.

"You don't know if you don't like something till you try it." Regina frowned as she looked at her daughter; she felt like she was talking to a little Emma; while Emma on the other hand felt like she was talking with a little Regina every time she argued with Reina.

"Ugh.." She groaned and folded her arms in front of her chest as she waited.

Henry just chuckled at the scene while Snow was placing the plates with slices of the apple pie in front of everybody, Reina's plate was a thin slice.

"Okay now try it." Henry said as he picked up a fork and handed it to his sister.

Reina kept that annoyed expression on as she grabbed the fork and took out a bit of the pie, but she only used her front teeth to take a super tiny bit of the slice. "Don't like it."

"Not like that! You can't even taste it." Henry said before his mother did.

Regina just rolled her eyes, yup totally mini Emma.

Reina huffed out and decided to take a bigger bite this time, everybody had their eyes on Reina as she chewed, her expression changed a bit, they could tell she was enjoying but after swallowing it, but she wasn't going tell anybody that but just one person. She tugged on Henry's sleeve and moved her fingers to tell him to come closer.

So that's what Henry did and little Reina whispered something into his ear, when he pulled his head back he looked at his mother and smiled. "She likes it." He shrugged and keep on eating his pie.

Regina smiled in relief, she knew her daughter would li-

"Ow!" Henry gasped as he felt some punch on his arm, he looked back at Reina and frowned. "What was that for?"

"Told you to keep it secret!" Reina frowned as she looked up at him and clenched her fists. He could be taller, he could be older, but a secret is a secret.

"Okay sorry."

"Mommy always says a secret is a secret! Don't be a snitch!" Reina keep on complaining even after Henry apologized and hit his arm again.

Everybody else but Regina tried to hid a chuckle that wanted to escape their lips after Reina said the word 'snitch'.

But Regina was more concerned on why her daughter always end ups solving her things with her fists. "Reina, don't hit your brother."

"But he said the secret!" Reina complained.

"Yes then he apologized."

Reina frowned, pressed her lips together and wrinkled her nose; for some reason she felt like she wasn't going to get her way with Regina, she was starting to feel a difference between her two moms.

"Now finish your desert, dear." Regina smiled at Reina, letting her know she wasn't angry at her.

Reina didn't say anything back, she just picked up her fork and ate her desert.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

After the dinner at Snow's, the kids went to the living room as the adults remained to chat a bit, but after an hour or so, Regina was going to leave and she noticed that her baby girl was asleep on the couch; a sight to sore eyes, she was beautiful and peaceful while she was asleep. - And she also was in some deep sleep because Regina picked her up, put her on her seat in the car, drove back to her mansion and now was stepping inside with her mother and Henry.

"I am going to put her in bed." Regina mumbled as she took couple of steps forward but then her phone began to ring inside the pocket of her jacket. She had to pick up the call because it could be Emma. "Henry." She called out her son and looked down at her pocket so Henry could remove the phone.

The young man nodded and got her phone and picked up the call as he leaned the phone closer to his mother's ear.

"Yes?" Regina replayed lowly as she still held Reina asleep in her arms.

" _Hi, Regina. Is Reina awake?"_

"Well she's asleep right now, why?"

" _Because Eris wanted to talk to her, but if she's asleep then let her be."_

"You sure? I can wake her up just to have a small chat with her sister."

" _No, dont! Seriously, let her sleep, you don't know how cranky she gets if you wake her up. She needs to wake up on her own."_

Regina was kind of surprised with that, she knew must kids would get cranky with that, but if it was to talk with her sister wouldn't Reina feel happy?

" _You can talk with Eris, though."_

And with that Regina chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Ye- Yes please." She wasn't sure what to say at first but she couldn't wait to talk with the other little one. Right now she was basically mumbling to her mother to take Reina upstairs and put her in bed. So Cora carefully removed Reina from Regina's arms with the help of Henry and then she went upstairs.

Now Regina walked to the kitchen grabbing Henry's arm to drag him along; Emma would probably want to hear her son's voice too, it had been far too long. Right now she was listening to Emma talking with Eris.

" _Here Eris."_

" _Is it sis?"_

" _No, your sister is asleep, so let's not wake her up. It's your mama."_

Regina smiled at the chat because Emma even made sure to use the name 'mama' and not say 'other mom'. She put it on speaker phone, so Henry could listen, and he was smiling as well.

" _Oh! Hii mama!"_

Regina bit down on her lower lip and tried to hold back a chuckle and tears as well that were forming in the corner of her eyes. "Well hello there, dear."

" _Hii.."_

There was that shy little girl, and Regina knew she had to keep the conversation going, she wasn't like Reina, she didn't make up her own conversations. "How are you? Feeling better?"

" _Yes, but doctor says I need to stay more time."_

Even though Regina couldn't see the other twin, she could tell Eris would be pouting or making some face. "If they say that then its for the best, princess."

" _But I miss sis."_

Regina felt her heart breaking with that tiny voice saying she missed her sister. "I know, sweetie. But don't worry, everything will be okay and you will be out of there before you know it." Regina hoped she was making the situation better for Eris, then she thought making something for Eris would be better than just saying few words. "I tell you what. When you come back, I will make you a big apple pie just for you, okay?" Since Reina told her Eris loves apples, and since Reina liked her pie, then Eris will absolutely love it.

" _Yes, please!"_

Regina smiled as she now could hear the happiness in the girl's tiny voice. "Now rest cause you have to get lots of energy to get through this."

" _Okay, okay! Bye mama!"_

Regina bit her lower lip again as a big smile showed up across her face. "Bye sweetheart." After saying those words she could hear a chuckle and then it was Emma's voice.

" _She seems awful excited, what did you told her?"_

"Just told her once she comes back I will make apple pie for her."

" _Oh that's cool. She's like obsessed with them."_

"Yeah, Reina told me." Regina looked up at Henry and she could see the boy was excited to say something so she placed her palm over his back basically telling him to go for it.

"Hey ma'!" Henry said excited.

" _Henry?..."_

"Yes, ma', that's me."

" _Wow...your voice is so different, kid."_

"Hmn, duh ma. I am nineteen."

" _Time sure does flies. So what's up big boy? Got any girlfriend?"_

"Ma, shut up..mom's listening too." Henry frowned as he felt embarrassed, he didn't want to say that he had a crush on a girl and they were getting to know each other.

"Well now I am curious. Do you have a girlfriend, Henry?" Regina perked up an eyebrow as he looked at her son.

" _Bet he does. Bet he's all handsome and big and with that tough voice, get's every chick weak."_

"No, mom! No ma! That's not it. I don't have a girlfriend." Henry blushed as he puffed out his cheeks.

"Well, when you do please tell me, I'd love to meet her." Regina grinned at that.

" _Hmn, she needs to be hot, that's all I am saying."_

"Miss Swan, we did not raised our son to only care about appearances."

" _Maybe not, but I can't wait for you to find out that your son's girlfriend is hotter than you."_

Regina gasped at that, there was the sassy Emma. "Well that's how its suppose to go, right? They are younger, they are on their beauty years."

" _Mhm, right. But who beats Regina Mills at being hot? Maybe she would beat you at being cute and adorable, but at being hot and sexy? I can't wait for that to happen."_

"Okay, okay! Moms! Stop it! I am leaving. This conversation is becoming too graphic." Henry was embarrassed and he couldn't believe what his biological mother was saying, so he just grabbed his jacket and went upstairs to his room.

"You made our son leave."

" _Good, now I can talk to you."_

Regina frowned at that, now she felt like she was going to get in trouble. "I am listening."

" _Well...I wanted to apologize for everything. I shouldn't have run, I should have tell you, it wasn't on my right to take the girls away from you, and I am really really sorry that you missed their first years."_

Regina pressed her lips together and nodded. "It's alright." There was part of her that knew it wasn't alright, but there was nothing she could do about it.

" _No, its not. I just freaked out, Regina. You were with Robin, I was with Hook, everybody was expecting so much from me that I freaked out and didn't want to let anybody down, so I ran. I didn't want to ruin your bond with Robin, you two will finally getting along even after the all baby mama drama with Zelena."_

Regina rolled her eyes at the last part, she for sure hated that 'baby mama drama' with her sister.

" _And now it has been like six years and I screwed it up. So I am just letting you know that you will totally be part of the twins life, and we can do the share custody thing or whatever. I just ask for one thing, is to not let Robin be like their father, cause they got you and me, and they don't need anymore parent figures."_

Regina allowed a tear escape her eye when Emma finally said she'd part of the twins life and she couldn't be more happy than to hear that. But then she commented about Robin and she remembered that Emma still didn't know the truth. "That won't be a problem, I am not with Robin anymore."

" _I- wha- What? You aren't?"_

"No. It seems the 'baby mama drama' like you call it, was indeed a big problem, and I couldn't take it anymore." Regina pressed her lips together and played with her own fingers.

" _Oh wow...sorry for that Regina, I thought everything was working out just fine.."_

"Well it wasn't." Regina shrugged. "Things weren't the same anyway."

" _I see..."_

"Mhm.."

"… _."_

"…."

The silence moment was way too awkward.

" _Sooo, I will call you tomorrow if I got more news of Eris state. Okay?"_

Regina could tell there was some awkwardness on Emma's tone. The brunette cleared her throat and replayed. "Yes, give her a goodnight kiss for me."

" _Will do, no worries."_

"Goodnight, Emma."

" _Goodnight, Regina."_

* * *

 **Finished chapter.**

 **xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys correcting a silly mistake made on the chapter I said Eris fever; its not 140 F but 104 F, since I use ºC, I was thinking about that 40ºC is basically 104F, and I probably mixed the two when I was distracted.**

 **I type fast sometimes and I don't always pay attention to every single mistake, sorry guys!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Horses

 **Regina's Mansion**

It was seven in the morning, and Regina would think she had still one more or two more hours of sleep; she took a week off for now so she could spend time with Reina; so now instead of waking up at eight, she could be up at nine, however some little person decided to mess up the sleeping schedule again.

Reina was now over Regina's legs and placing her tiny hands over Regina's covered tummy as she shook her mother. "Mama, wake up." Now Reina bounced slightly on Regina's legs.

Regina groaned and tried to remain asleep.

Cora stepped in the room and open the curtains so the fresh sunlight would lighten up the room.

And now Regina was grabbing one of her pillows to cover her face.

"Mama, mama, wake up!" Reina bounced even more and shook her mother.

Regina kind of sighed happily, because she loved to hear the little one calling her mama, but Reina seriously needed to find better situations to call her that. - Removing her pillow against her own will, Regina open one eye slightly as she used her hand to still block the sunlight from hitting her eyes. "Reina its..." Regina looked at her alarm clock and felt like groaning again. "Seven in the morning. Why are you awake?"

"The horses, mama!" Reina yelped excited as she crawled up and now sat on Regina's tummy.

Regina frowned slightly at that. "Horses?"

"Grandma said you gonna take me to the horses!" Reina showed a big childish smile.

And now Regina was frowning at her mother who was standing on a corner of the room, with her eyes half closed, she was probably about to fall asleep. "Oh did she?"

Cora fixed herself and cleared her throat. "She loves horses too." The true reason behind this was because Reina went to wake up Cora first and wouldn't leave her alone.

Reina looked at her grandmother before look back at her mother and nod with a smile. She remembers sneaking into her grandmother's room and start jumping on her, because she wanted cookies and wanted to play; so Cora made up that Regina would take her to see the horses.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed out.

"Can we? Can we? Pleeeaaasseee?" Reina now pouted and made puppy eyes to Regina, hoping her mother would fall again for those big emerald eyes like Emma's.

And obviously Regina couldn't ignore it, so she simple smiled and quickly wrapped her arms around Reina as she began to tickle the little one. "Of course, we can."

Reina yelped and then began to laugh as she squirmed in Regina's arms. "Mamaa! S-Sto-stop!" Reina keep on laughing, but soon Regina stopped so the little one could have her breath back. Now Reina fixed herself on her mother's lap.

"Go get dressed, princess." Regina gave a small kiss on her daughter's temple.

Reina giggled and nodded. "Kay, mama." And with that she quickly crawled out of Regina's lap and left the bedroom carrying her bear along.

When Reina was out of sight, Regina looked up at her mother with a frown and folded her arms in front of her chest. "So you told her I was going to take her to see the horses?"

"I already told you, dear. She likes horses."

"Mhm...I am dragging you along."

"Why?"

"Because I know you just want to go back to sleep."

"In my defense, she woke me up first and wanted cookies. I did not give them to her but she wouldn't leave me alone! So I simple said that her loving mother would take her out to see the horses."

Regina rolled her eyes and kicked the sheets as she stepped out of the bed. "Go get dressed, mother. I am going to tell my daughter that her loving grandmother is coming too." Regina grinned at that as she watched her mother huffing out and leaving the bedroom to get dressed as well.

It would be an interesting day, if Reina didn't like apples at least she would love the horses like Regina does and maybe she can have Reina riding one; well a pony, she doesn't want to put the girl right on a big horse.

* * *

 **Ranch**

Regina on this past six years, made a Ranch; she couldn't let go of her love for horses and since things were dramatic between her and Robin, she'd hide herself within this Ranch project and not have to worry about her problems for awhile.

Now the Ranch is all done, and she has few people working there for her as well, there's also visits and people can ride the horse, if they pay for it, of course.

So now Regina was locking her car as Reina quickly rushed to see the horses. "Reina, hold up." Regina called out for her, but it was no use.

Cora would usually follow her, but where would the girl go? This was a freaking ranch, they wouldn't lose her, and nobody would take her. It was eight in the morning now, and people only used to show up after ten or eleven.

Regina asked Henry if he wanted to come along but he said that he had to study because he was skipping classes in the university to spend time with his family, something that Regina was against to, but as long as he keep on studying and catching up with the rest, there wasn't much she could complain about.

"Mama, grandma, look!" Reina shouted as she jumped on her spot while gripping onto the fence; the horses were walking around slowly.

Regina looked over her mother and smiled as they both went to see Reina and she was basically fangirling over the horses. "You like them?" Regina asked.

"They so pretty!" Reina replayed as she was now trying to hang herself on the wood from the fence, and Regina quickly stepped behind her and placed her palms under her daughter's arms, in case she fell, Regina would be able to hold her back.

"Yes they are." Regina smiled down at her daughter before look at her horses. "You know this horses belong to mama."

"Really?" Reina looked up at Regina with a surprised expression on.

"Yes. Mama built this ranch few years ago."

"Can we take one home!?" Reina jumped on the fence wood, and Regina had to hold her tightly because of that; yet the little one did not fell.

Regina chuckled. "Of course not, dear."

"But I keep him in my room! I take care of him!" Reina said, hoping that her mother would change her mind.

"Reina, a horse is too big to be in your room, and in the house. They like the ranch, it's large enough for them to run around and be in contact with the nature as well." Regina explained and noticed that her daughter was now staring at the horses with a small pout. "Don't worry, we can come here at any time you want to see them and play with them, if you wish."

Reina now looked up at her mother. "I can play with them?"

"Well, you can feed them and brush their fur."

"I want to feed them!" Reina exclaimed. "I want to touch them, mama."

"Alright." Regina looked up and saw one worker walking along side with a horse and she moved her hand as telling him to come closer and he did, bringing the horse along.

Reina stepped back from the fence since the horse was big and it was kind of scaring her having him so close. It was a beautiful dark brown horse, clearly he was well taken care of, and now he was chewing on some carrot, as the young man with him was patting his neck. "Wanna touch him?" The young man spoke to Reina.

Reina looked up at the man and then up at her mother before look at the horse; she loved animals, but now having a horse that size and so close to her, she wasn't sure about it anymore.

Regina noticed that her daughter was kind of fearing this things, so she decided to help her out."Come." She mumbled and picked Reina up, now having her left arm under her and then her right arm around her tummy, making her have her small's back pressed against Regina's chest and having the girl now staring at the horse.

Reina remained with kind of fear in her eyes, but she was doing her best to not show it.

"Go head, you can touch him." The young man said with a smile.

Regina smiled as well and rubbed her daughter's tummy as a way of telling her it'd be okay because Regina was there.

Reina gulped and slowly stretched out her hand, almost touching him and she actually ended up poking his nose slightly, but when she did that, the horse made a loud noise with his mouth and Reina freaked out. - All of sudden Reina screamed and quickly turned in Regina's arms to wrap her arms around her mother's neck and hold herself tightly against her as she cried out loudly.

Regina was smiling the whole time, till Reina freaked out and she had to quickly adjust her daughter in her arms and start rubbing and patting her back. "Hey, hey don't cry. It's okay." Regina tried to calm her down and even took several steps away from the horse, so Reina would calm down, but the girl was still crying, screaming even.

"I want my mommy!" Reina sobbed while crying out loud.

The young man sent an apologetic look at his boss but Regina gave him a look like it wasn't his fault. The horse did not harm her daughter either, he was just doing what every other horse does.

Cora was approaching the scene, she went to a small store in the ranch where it had drinks and snacks, so she decided getting some cookies for Reina and water for them all would be nice. - Now she was approaching her granddaughter screaming, crying and sobbing. She must admit, she saw few tantrums Regina threw, but Reina was really freaking out. "What's wrong?" Cora asked with concern and a frown on her face.

Regina was still trying to rock Reina slightly on her arms and try to calm her down, but the girl keep on crying. "She got scared of the horse." Regina said with a sigh as she walked up to some wood stools on there so she could sit down.

When she did, she put Reina on her lap, making the girl force her and stop hiding her face in her neck. Reina pressed her palms against Regina's arms as she looked at her grandmother with her eyes red, tears all over her cheeks and her face getting red as well.

"Dear, the horse won't hurt you. He's far away now." Cora tried to also calm her down, but nothing seemed to work. "I got you cookies." She showed the bag with the cookies, yet Reina keep on crying.

"Reina, stop. It's okay now." Regina was feeling anxious because it didn't matter how much she rubbed her daughter's back, how much she tried to distract her with something else, or how much she told her it was okay; the toddler refused to stop crying.

"I want my mommy!" Reina shouted again as she began with that uncontrollable sobbing, and her cries got louder again.

Regina clenched her jaw, her daughter wanted Emma, whatever Regina done right now, wouldn't be enough..

"Do you think we should call her?" Cora asked her daughter, wondering if it was really necessary on calling Emma; because for some reason Cora can feel the hurt within Regina's eyes and wants to give her daughter a chance to fix this without having to call Emma.

"I-..." Regina wanted to fix this on her own, she didn't want to call Emma, she wanted Reina to feel safe as she does with her other mother. - Yet this all cries would make Regina snap at any minute if she didn't had to slowly gain her daughter's love and trust. She also had a feeling that this cries wasn't only because of the horse, she had a feeling Reina basically letting out everything right now, she missed her mother, she missed her sister, and maybe when the horse scared her, it was the last drop. "I am here, Reina. Mama's here."

Reina looked up at Regina with her big fat tears rolling down over her cheeks as her small chest keep on moving up and down quickly because of her sobs.

Regina showed her a caring smile and passed her fingers through her daughter's brown hair.

And Regina didn't had to say anything else because Reina stopped screaming and her sobs were calming down; then the little one lead her face into Regina's chest and hid her face there as she gripped tightly onto her mother's blouse and just keep on sniffing and small sobbing.

Regina keep on playing with her daughter's hair and caressing her back. "Mama's here, don't worry." She whispered to her daughter and held her tightly against her chest.

Reina needed to know that even if her blonde mother wasn't around, she still had Regina, her mama would take care of her like Emma does; and now that she seemed to take that in her small young mind, she was starting to calm down with Regina's touch and soft whispers.

Cora sighed out in relief and smiled at her daughter when Regina looked at her. She knew her daughter could pull this off.

After couple of minutes, Reina stopped crying, and was relaxing on her mother's lap and still having her face hidden in her chest. - Regina thought she was asleep but then Reina turned her head around, still having it leaned against her mother's chest, because for some odd reason Reina liked to listen to her mother's heartbeat; then she looked up at her grandmother.

Cora was sitting besides Regina and looked down at Reina with a smile. "Hi dear."

Reina sniffed and rubbed her eye with one of her small hands. "Cookie?"

Regina rolled her eyes with a smile and Cora chuckled as she removed the pack of cookies and took out one for Reina.

The little one fixed herself on Regina's lap and took the cookie as she started eating on it. She was still kind of tired from the all crying, so she did not exclaimed how good it was.

"You like it?" Regina asked as she looked down at her daughter on her lap.

"Mhm." Reina mumbled while nodding her head and chewing her cookie.

Regina simple kissed her daughter's head as they stayed there for a bit, watching the horses from afar.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

Regina was back home after a long tiring yet loving day with her mother and her daughter.

At the ranch after the all crying and screaming from Reina; Regina asked her if she wanted to see the ponies and Reina accepted it, because when she saw the small horses she couldn't be afraid of them. - And she actually managed to get her daughter riding one! Reina was okay with touching them and feeding them, but when it come to try riding one, she was afraid again, but with baby steps, Reina ended up riding the pony and was fangirling the whole time; and of course Regina took bunch of pictures of their day.

Right now she was helping Reina to remove her clothes so she could bathe. But while she done that, Regina's phone ringed and she saw it was Emma, so she picked up the call. "Yes?"

" _Hii...is this mama?"_

Regina was surprised to find out that even if it was Emma calling her, the person talking was little Eris. Regina had her phone pressed between her shoulder and ear while her hands were removing Reina's shirt, but when she heard Eris voice she had to quickly grab her phone and make sure her mind wasn't playing any prank. "Eris?"

" _Hii."_

"Hello, dear. How did you managed to call me?" Regina was still wondering if Emma was the one that called but gave the phone to Eris, or if Eris did it on her own.

" _You name, Regina. On mommy's phone."_

Regina smiled at that. "Yes, dear. But did your mother gave you the phone?"

" _No. Mommy sleeping."_

Reina was so busy on trying to get her pants off that she wasn't paying much attention to Regina.

"Is she? So you called me on your own?"

" _Yes. Did I do bad?"_

There was a kind of sad tone on Eris voice now, so Regina quickly corrected herself. "N-No! Not at all, sweetheart. Just surprised."

" _Okay."_

Now the happiness was back. "Why did you called me, princess?" She didn't want to start interrogation with her daughter, but she seriously needed to know why.

" _Hmn, bowed and I..well I wanted to talk to you."_

Regina could tell that Eris shyness was taking over again. "Oh did you? That's good, I was thinking about calling your mother later and talk to you as well." Yet she was still surprised how a toddler managed to call her, maybe Emma is letting the twins playing too much on the phone.

" _Really?"_

"Yes really."

" _Okay good.."_

Eris was just adorable on the phone, she couldn't wait to have more time to talk with her when she came back, Regina is sure that she will die with all the adorableness. "Your sister's here, do you want to talk to her?"

" _Yes, please!"_

Regina nodded and put the phone on speaker phone and she placed the phone on the balcony from the sink. "It's your sister, Reina. She's on the phone, you can talk with her."

"Really!? Sis!" Reina ran up to the balcony so she could be more closer to the phone.

" _Hii sis!"_

"Hii! Is mommy there?!"

" _No, mommy sleeping."_

"Okay. Hows you?"

" _Good! Mommy says that tomowo we leave the hospital!"_

"No way! Really?!"

" _Yes! Dotos said evething good!"_

"Whoa! That's so good!" Reina jumped happily.

Regina was shocked at the news as she picked up Reina's clothes. Eris was fine? They were coming back tomorrow?! Why hasn't Emma told her anything first? Did the little one had to be the one calling and basically breaking the news to her? Of course she's extremely happy and thrilled that tomorrow she will be able to interact with Eris, but yet she still hurt Emma didn't told her anything. - Obviously the first thing Emma should do after the doctors said everything was fine, would be calling Regina and tell her the news, but instead the blonde was sleeping?

"Mama, mama! Eris coming tomorrow!" Reina shouted at Regina who was still in the bathroom with her.

"That's wonderful news, dear!" Regina quickly put on a smile upon her face and ignored the betrayed feelings.

"Sis, sis! Mama has horses."

" _She does?!"_

"Yes! They are big and beautiful, but scary. She has little ones too, they pretty and cute."

" _Awwesome."_

"Mhm, and mama will show you when you come back!"

Regina looked at her daughter who was still extremely happy about everything and smiled when she said that Regina would take Eris to see the horses.

" _Mama's amazing. She gonna make me apple pie, then see the howses!"_

Regina thought Eris was talking to Reina, but she was wrong it was with Emma, because she heard the blonde's voice next.

" _Is she? That's great, kiddo."_

The brunette was using all her strength to not run up to the phone and have a serious conversation with Emma.

"Yes, she is!" Reina exclaimed.

" _Hi, Reina. Is everything good with you there?"_

"Yes, momma. Everything good."

" _That's great. Is your mother there?"_

"Yes, mama's preparing me a bubble bath!" Reina jumped again in excitement as she looked at Regina preparing that bubble bath that was promised.

" _Awesome. Can you pass her the phone? I need to talk to her."_

"Kay." Reina picked up the phone with her both hands and walked up to Regina who had just finished preparing the bath and was now drying her hands with the small towel. "Mommy wants to talk to you."

Regina smiled at Reina and nodded as she took the phone, and removed the speaker phone mode. "Yes?"

" _Hi, Regina. You preparing Reina a bubble bath?"_

"Yes, I am." Regina answered as she pressed her shoulder against her ear to hold the phone and used her both hands to lift up Reina and put her inside the tub. Then she grabbed her phone.

Reina was now sitting on the tub and playing with all the bubbles and with small bath toys that Regina still had from when Henry was little.

" _What did you guys do today?"_

Regina smiled at her daughter and hold up her finger, like telling her that she'd take a minute away to talk with Emma.

Reina simple nodded and keep on playing.

Regina just stepped out of the bathroom and slowly closed the door behind her, then took several steps into Reina's room. "When were you planning to tell me?"

* * *

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here we go peps.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Give us a try

 **Regina's Mansion**

Regina put her arm across her chest as her other elbow rested over her arm while she held the phone against her ear.

 _"Regina I can explain, I-"_

"Please do, and make it quick. I have Reina in the tub." Regina snapped as she was trying her best to not raise her voice nor sound too angry, cause her daughter could hear her and she didn't want to explain why mama was angry at mommy.

 _"Okay, okay, listen. I didn't tell you before because I didn't want to get your hopes high."_

"What's that suppose to mean, Miss Swan?"

 _"Stop interrupting! Please, let me finish. When the doctors said she could go home next day, I was glad really, but it wouldn't be the first time Eris state got worse over night and then I couldn't take her home."_

Regina now understood Emma's point of view, but still felt kind of uneasy with that explanation. She remained silent for a bit and took a deep breath as she rubbed her temple.

 _"Regina?"_

"You think she will get worse overnight this time?"

 _"No, I mean...I don't know, I highly doubt it, she's super excited now about the horses and the apple pie thing."_

Regina smiled at that as she tried to picture her little daughter jumping on the bed cause she was all happy with the time she would spend with Regina; obviously the little one is more interested on the horses and on the apple pie, but Regina would be there and be able to bond with Eris as well. "I see, that's good."

 _"Mhm...I am sorry, okay?"_

"It's fine."

 _"Is it really?"_

"Maybe."

 _"Ah, I know you too well. I am not putting you apart, Regina."_

"I know."

 _"I told you, you'd be part of the twins life and you totally will. Like you will be there 24/7."_

Regina snorted at that. "I doubt it, dear. Unless you don't want to spend time with your children."

 _"What? No, I do. It's just...nevermind."_

"What is it?"

 _"Nevermind, really. I have to go now, need to get dinner."_

"Emma bu-"

 _"I will call you at night, okay?"_

"Alright."

 _"See you, Regina."_

And with that the call ended and left Regina confused; she wasn't sure why Emma acted like that all of sudden and she was getting curious about what Emma wanted to tell her, guess she had to wait till night.

Regina walked back into the bathroom, not wanting to leave her five year old kid too long in the tub alone and saw that Reina was still playing with the plastic ship and the all bubbles. Regina smiled at that because it made her remember when Henry was little, he'd do the exact same thing, like any other children would, but it's still good to relive this moments again.

Reina looked up at her mother with a big smile. "Come play with me!"

Regina smiled back and went up to her daughter so she could play a little with her before wash her.

 **...**

After the bath and the dinner, Regina put Reina asleep by singing her a small lullaby that she used to sing to Henry all the time when he was little. She wasn't sure if Reina also enjoyed it, she thought the little one would demand a story, but maybe the little one was already so tired from their day that easily fell asleep with a song.

Now Regina was walking downstairs into the living room where her mother was there watching TV and drinking a glass of cider. Regina got herself a glass of cider as well and sat down besides her mother on the couch, before tuck her legs underneath her. - Then she looked at the TV and saw that her mother was watching some program about little children, what to do, what not to do, what to expect, and blah blah. "Mother why are you watching that?"

"Because it has been decades since I took care of a child."

Regina perked up an eyebrow and looked at her mother. "Still, I thought that's something you don't forget. It's in the instinct."

"Yes, but children changed during these years. Plus you are completely different of Reina when you were her age."

"Oh?"

"Yes, you were a quiet child, that knew what she couldn't and could do."

"Reina isn't a bad girl, Mother. She just.."

"Uses her fists to get what she wants."

Cora and Regina chuckled at that.

"She's like you now and a mixture of teen Emma Swan." Cora commented.

"How do you know how Emma was?"

"Cause I had a talk with Snow, and she said that Reina's boldness and short temper was like teen Emma."

"You were able to have a talk alone with Snow? Without yelling at her?" Regina was now surprised at that.

"Please, dear. I am civil, I'd never go that low. We just had a quick talk while I helped her with the dishes."

"Still, I am surprised."

Cora rolled her eyes with a small smile before shake her head.

"Eris coming tomorrow." Regina mumbled as she took a sip of her cider.

"Is she? That's wonderful news!" Cora said with a big smile as she looked at her daughter.

"Mhm." Regina keep her view now focused on the TV.

And Cora noticed something was off with her daughter. "Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am, mother."

"Then what else is bothering you?"

"It's just..I am afraid that she won't feel so comfortable like Reina."

"I see." Cora pressed her lips together, wondering what to say next, she didn't want to say everything would be alright cause maybe Eris might have a hard time on adjusting with Regina, but she still doubts the little one will completely reject her. "She will come around, even if it takes awhile, don't worry."

Regina sighed out and looked down at her drink. "I guess."

Before their conversation could go any further, Regina felt her phone ringing over the coffee table and picked it up, seeing it was Emma, she took a deep breath and answered. "Yes?"

 _"Hey, Regina."_

"Hello." She looked at her mother when Cora gave her a look that was wondering who was it and Regina mouthed the name Emma to her mother.

So Cora's silly side quickly kicked in and she snatched the phone from her daughter's hands so she could put it on speaker phone.

Regina and Cora silently fought for the phone and whispered few words here and there, till Cora was able to put it on speaker phone and hold it away from her daughter.

 _"Regina? Regina are you there?"_

Regina glared angrily at her mother before speak. "Yes, I am. Sorry about that, phone slipped."

 _"All good. How's Reina?"_

"She's asleep now. And Eris?"

 _"Sleeping too."_

"Does she still seem well?"

 _"Yeah, if it continues like this we will be there before lunch."_

Cora hit her daughter's arm slightly and whispered to her. "Make them lunch." Regina shook her head and Cora nodded before pinch her daughter's arm again. "Do it." She half whispered and half yelled.

Regina wrinkled her nose and pressed her lips together, why was her mother acting like such teenager about this?! "Do you want me to make you guys lunch?"

 _"What?..oh yeah, that would be awesome. But I don't want to bother, we can just go eat lasagna at the granny's."_

"Nonsense, if you are going to eat lasagna than you better eat a decent one."

 _"Oookay...then you will make us lasagna?"_

"Yes, I will and an apple pie."

 _"Oh yeah, Eris spoke about that apple pie again. She's like obsessed with apples, took that from you."_

"I am not obsessed with apples." Regina defended herself.

Cora looked away not wanting to show that Regina was indeed obsessed with them.

 _"Eh, you kinda are. I don't know anybody else that as an apple tree on their garden."_

"It's good to have natural fruit."

 _"Okay, okay, fine. You are not obsessed."_

"Clearly." Regina just heard Emma chuckled on the other end and frowned slightly. "So what did you wanted to tell me before?"

Oh now that caught Cora's interest again.

 _"Oh yeah about that...well, how do I put this, you see..."_

"Get to it, Miss Swan."

 _"Okay, first of all, stop with the Miss Swan thing. Please we know each other better than that, we even made kids together so yeah."_

Cora wanted to chuckle at that but she knew she couldn't so she just covered her mouth.

Regina glared at her mother warily as she tried to ignore the small blush that was showing over her cheeks. "Fine, Emma. Carry on."

 _"You see well...You are not with Robin, right?"_

Regina perked up an eyebrow. "Yes, I am not."

 _"And are you with somebody else?"_

Cora looked surprised at her daughter and thrilled.

"No, I am not." Regina was starting to feel where this conversation was leading, and she was feeling nervous.

 _"Well you know...we got the twins, and we both female, like its totally impossible to make children together, but the magic did it and the true love thing...so yeah, you know."_

"Be more specific." Regina knew what she was trying to say but she just wanted to make sure Emma wouldn't regret any of her next words.

 _"I want us to give it a try."_

Regina remained silent and Cora was literally doing her best to not scream in happiness.

 _"I...I know you hate me and stuff, so maybe it was stupid to say it. It was just a thought that come up, and since we got the twins we could all stay in one house and not having to always picking them up."_

"Is the twins the only reason?" Regina gulped at that.

 _"What? No, I mean, they are a big reason too, but like I still remember that kiss, Regina. I know what I felt, and I want to give it a try..and even though you wont accept it, I just felt like saying that outloud, because it was really eating me from the inside...Gosh"_

Regina closed her eyes and allowed a small tear escape, as she slowly smiled. "I don't hate you."

Cora looked at her daughter getting all emotional, and she was also getting emotional, so she was fighting back tears that were coming in her eyes as well and went wipe off the tear on her daughter's cheek.

 _"Well that's a start..."_

Regina chuckled lowly before open her eyes again. "Let's see where this goes, Miss Swan."

 _"Nah ah! No Miss Swan thing, if we going to do this, you wont be the boss."_

Now Regina gasped. "Excuse me? Are you saying you will be the boss?"

 _"No, I am saying, this aint no boss thing. But like, I will own you and stuff, so maybe leaving a mar-"_

"Okay, dear! My mother's listening!"

 _"What?...Regina what the hell!? Why is Cora listening?!"_

"She took the phone from me and put it on speaker phone."

 _"You could have taken it away from her! Your mother is a midget!"_

Regina pressed her lips together so she wouldn't laugh at that.

"Excuse me?! Just so you know, Miss Swan. My height doesn't mean that I can't harm you." Cora defended herself.

 _"Okay, okay, sorry Cora. Just, stop listening to your daughter's business."_

"I am her mother, I have the all right to know what is going on with her life and make sure that you aren't playing around with her."

 _"Me? Playing around? No way. Also your daughter is like what forty five? She's a big woman, Cora!"_

Regina gasped. "You think I am forty five?"

 _"What? No, I just...random number."_

"Oh no, that's what you really think."

 _"Of course not, Regina! You look young and flawless as always! I am the one who grew few wrinkles here and there."_

"Flawless, huh?" Cora grinned.

 _"Yes, I- anyway! I am not having this conversation if your mother is listening, Regina. You could have given some head ups first! What if I said something else?"_

"Like what? I am sure you weren't planning to have phone sex with me." Now that was a bold comment from Regina.

 _"Regina! Shame on you! What a vulgar word!"_

Now Emma was just mocking Cora and Regina by using the words she knew they would say.

"Dear, please. Like you said, we made children together, we have seen more of each other than anyone else."

 _"Yeah, okay, anyway. I am not going to have this conversation with your mother there! I will see you tomorrow, Regina."_

Regina rolled her eyes with a grin. "See you tomorrow, Emma. I will have lasagna and an apple pie waiting for you."

 _"Good, night!"_

And Emma quickly ended the call.

"You made her feel embarrassed." Cora commented.

"She wouldn't be if you haven't snatched the phone from me. It was a personal conversation, mother." Now Regina took her phone back.

"Mhm, personal conversation..." Cora looked away and took a sip of her cider.

"I'd never be that vulgar, mother." Regina frowned slightly at her mother, knowing that she was thinking about the phone sex comment.

* * *

 **Okay done, next chapter will be the all family together, and I might make that the last chapter, guys.**

 **There will be a sequel where the girls are teens and stuff, but I still have to wrap my mind better around that and wonder what to write.**

 **xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, i wont end the story just yet. I will continue it a little more to see the family bonding moments.**

* * *

Chapter 13: 'We got a family now' Part I

 **Regina's Mansion**

Today was the big day, Eris would come back and Regina would be able to hold her other daughter; at least she hoped that would happen, but she would not force the little one do something she wouldn't be comfortable with.

Reina was already awake at seven in the morning, once again. She couldn't stay quiet and went to her mother's bed without bothering her grandmother this time. Regina tried to calm her down for a bit, so she could get one more hour of sleep, but that hour was spent talking with Reina. The little one keep on asking questions about this and that, then about Eris, then about Emma and so on. All Regina answered was a few yes, few no's, few 'we will see it later' or 'I will think about it'.

Then at some point Reina couldn't stay quiet anymore and Regina couldn't sleep either, so at 8:30 the both of them were awake and Reina was sitting on the chair with her pajamas on while looking up at her mother who was making her breakfast.

"Mama, when mommy and sis coming?" Reina asked as she began to swing her feet that obviously didn't reach the ground from the chair she was sitting on.

"Before lunch." Regina replayed with a small smile as she keep focused on the pancakes.

"But when?" Reina whined and laid her arms and head all over the table.

"I don't know exactly, dear. But don't you worry about that, they will be here." Regina said as she went to get a fresh plate and began to put two pancakes on it.

"I'm gonna show sis my room." Reina grinned.

"Oh?"

"Mhm, and she will be jealous!"

Regina chuckled at that. "Why?"

"Cause I got two rooms, and she got one."

"I have another room for your sister as well, Reina."

"You do?" Reina asked curious.

"Yes, I do. So technically you two got two rooms."

"Oooh...does mommy got two rooms too?"

Regina wondered how was she going to answer that, obviously the little one didn't know what was the real situation between her mothers, and she was still too young to understand it all. "We will see about that later."

"Okay." Reina said as she removed her arms and head from the table, watching her mother walking up to her and place the plate with pancakes in front of her. "Pancakes!" Reina exclaimed excited but before she could eat, Regina first cut the pancakes in four pieces so it would be smaller for Reina to eat them.

"Enjoy, love." Regina passed her fingers through her daughter's hair before go prepare herself some coffee.

"Thanks, mama." Reina mumbled while eating her pancakes.

"Don't speak with food in your mouth."

Reina nodded while she keep on chewing on her pancakes. _Mamas pancakes better than mommys._

* * *

 **Grocery Store**

At ten in the morning, Regina decided to take Reina out with her to do grocery, she thought her daughter would want to stay at home watching TV with her grandmother, but it seems Reina was more interested on coming with her for groceries.

Now Regina was holding some basket where she kept few of the items she needed for the lasagna and the apple pie. Every time Regina had to let go off Reina's hand, she'd always have her eyes on her daughter while she got the vegetables or meat she needed. But now Regina was trying to find the best tomatoes, and it wasn't an easy task since most looked awful for her taste.

Reina was standing besides her mother, swinging on her feet, getting bored, she was only with her mother to get ice cream, but they still didn't pass by the ice creams, and since her mother seemed to take so long with the vegetables which Reina quickly made a face at that; she decided to search for the ice cream on her own.

"Okay Reina, I think we have it all now." Regina mumbled as she was finally done searching for the perfect tomatoes, when she close the plastic bag and put it in the basket, she looked up to take her daughter's hand but for her surprise, her daughter wasn't there; and that quickly made Regina panic, she stared around to try see her little one. How hard could it be finding Reina in a small grocery store?! If she didn't found Reina, Emma would never forgive her, hell she would even forgive herself.

But before Regina could panic even more about that, Reina's voice could be heard. "Mama, can we bring ice cream? Sis likes ice cream too." Reina spoke as she looked up at her mother while holding a container of vanilla and chocolate ice cream.

"Oh my god, Reina." Regina finally sighed out in relief as she quickly approached her daughter and kneel down in front of her. "Don't you disappear like that."

Reina puffed out her cheeks. "I am sorry, I wanted ice cream."

"Next time warn me first." Regina still felt her heart beating fast but she was glad that her daughter was here.

"Okay, but can we bring ice cream?" Reina was more focused on getting her ice cream than anything else.

"I don't know. You left without telling me a word." Regina wrinkled her nose.

"Sorry, mama! I wont do it again!" Reina gasped, she wanted her ice cream.

"Are you sure?" Regina was simple using the ice cream against Reina so the girl would listen to her next time.

"Yes, sure!"

"Will you stay close to me now?"

"Yes, mama. I promise."

"Okay, then I guess we can take the ice cream." Regina smiled now at her daughter.

"Yay!" Reina smiled happily and walked up to the basket to put the ice cream there carefully.

"We will leave now, mama has everything she needs."

"Okay!" Reina grabbed her mother's hand the very moment Regina said that; she was going to stick by her mother's side till they left the store, just to make sure she would really get her ice cream.

* * *

 **Regina's Mansion**

It as midday and Regina had already finished her pie, now she was preparing her lasagna. Reina stayed quietly at the couch with her grandmother, and Cora found it a miracle how the little brunette finally had calmed down. Regina thought about putting on some cartoons for Reina, but she said no cause she wanted to see animals, but then she noticed spongebob was on and she seemed to quickly calm down with that.

Regina had received a text from Emma an hour ago saying they were already on the road; so Regina figured that they were almost arriving.

And she was right because on the next second somebody knocked on the door.

"Mommy, sis!" Reina quickly yelped as she rushed to the door, Cora smiled and slowly rose up from the sofa to follow her granddaughter.

Regina was wiping her hands on some towel and went to the door as well.

Reina tiptoed to reach the knob and open the door with her grandmother's help, and there was...her sister and her mother.

"Mommy! Sis!" Reina shouted as she basically tackled her sister, thank god Emma was right behind Eris and was able to catch the two little children that were about to fall.

"Hey, easy there big girl, don't hurt your sister." Emma said as she was now kneeling in front of her twins.

"Up, up!" Reina exclaimed as she grabbed her sister's hand and pushed herself with her twin against her mother chest.

Emma rolled her eyes with a smile and slid her arms underneath the twins before lift herself up and now having the two of them on her arms.

"Yay!" Reina giggled as she wrapped her arm tightly around her mother's neck and kissed her cheek, then she used her free arm to wrap it around her sister's neck and bring her closer so she could give her a kiss as well.

"I'm back!" Eris said happily as she hugged her mother and sister and giggled at her sister's kiss.

Regina was slightly behind the door as sounds of tiny voices and laughter warmed up her heart, then along with Emma's voice was the final thing she needed; but all this combination was making her afraid of showing her face. - So she took a deep breath and finally come in view, seeing Emma with the twins on her arms, hugging each other and being all happy, a sight for sore eyes.

"Mama! Look its mommy and sis!" Reina said as she pointed at them.

Regina smiled kindly and nodded. "I see them, dear."

Emma looked at Regina and felt a bit breathless, the woman was more beautiful than usual; she was wearing a dark blue tight dress, that hugged her curves just right and it ended right above her knee.

Regina's eyes landed on Emma's figure and smiled at her. "Hello." She felt awkward, and she was wondering if Emma did too.

"Hey." Emma pressed her lips awkwardly and then she noticed that Cora was there as well, so it was only even more awkward because she remembered the conversation on the phone last night. "Hey, Cora."

"Sis! We got a grandma." Reina quickly remembered as she looked at her twin.

"We do?" Eris asked curious.

"Yes!" Reina then pointed at Cora.

"Hello, dear." Cora waved slightly at Eris with a smile.

Eris smiled back and waved.

"And that's mama." Reina then pointed at Regina.

Eris looked at Regina and bit down on her lower lip as a blush showed up over her cheeks and then she quickly hid her face in Emma's neck while trying to hide her hands between her chest and her mother's.

Regina was about to say introduce herself but when she noticed that Eris basically tried to hide herself away from her, she couldn't help but feel very uneasy with that.

Emma noticed that Eris just got shy, she wasn't doing it on purpose, she was just shy with Regina because she was her other mother; she knew that Eris wanted to meet Regina, because of the entire talks they had about her other mother and so on. "Say hi, Eris." Emma mumbled as she shook Eris slightly on her arm.

Eris just keep trying to hide her face more into her mother's neck and press herself more against her.

"It's fine." Regina forced a smile before sigh out. "Why don't we all go inside?" She stepped back allowing Emma to step in still with the twins on her arms.

Cora placed her palm over her daughter's shoulder to let her know things would still be okay, that it was totally normal if the child was shy.

Regina just tried to ignore the sad feelings and carried on.

"To the living room!" Reina exclaimed as she pointed forward.

Emma just chuckled and began to follow Reina's directions even though she was already here before and knew where the living room was. "And we have arrived." Emma lowered her body down to put the twins on the couch.

The both twins sat down and watched TV, then Cora come along and sat down with them. "Go see the lady." Cora mumbled at Emma as she looked at where the kitchen was, Regina simple went back cooking after the rejection.

Emma nodded and felt kind of bad that Eris rejected Regina like that. "Okay, I will be back."

Reina nodded but Eris refused to let her mother go. "Heey, mommy." Eris said as she quickly rose her arms, waiting for her mother to pick her up.

"Stay there, Eris. Watch spongebob with your sister."

"Noooeee." Eris pouted with sad eyes, the only reason why she wouldn't stay there was because Cora was there too and Eris felt uneasy with stranger.

Emma sighed out and then just picked up her daughter anyway. She mouthed the word sorry to Cora, she was already used at how Eris reacted when she was in a closed space with just a stranger and not having Emma that close; but most people did not know and thought Eris was just rude. She's a little child, she can't be rude just because she's afraid.

But Emma decided to take this as an opportunity to introduce Eris to Regina and see if the interacted a little bit. - So the blonde woman walked up to the kitchen with Eris on her arms, the little one was just supporting herself against her mother's side while looking around the big house. "Hey." Emma spoke.

Regina stopped taking care of the meat for a bit and then turned around to see Emma and Eris. "Hey." Regina said a bit awkwardly before gulp.

"So, making lasagna?" Emma started talking to make things less tense between them, she didn't expect anything less than this awkward moments.

"Yes, I am." Regina replayed as she turned around to continue taking care of the meat.

"Need help?"

Regina perked up an eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder at Emma. "You can cook?"

"Well, I had to learn it." Emma wrinkled her nose when Regina asked if she could cook; of course she could! Maybe she wasn't the best chef out there, but she got a little better because of the twins.

"I see, but there's no need, dear. Plus you are holding Eris."

"So? Eris can help too." Emma said as she walked up to the balcony, next to Regina. "You will help, won't you, monkey?"

Eris looked up at her mother with a smile. "Yes."

Emma looked at Regina and just shrugged. "So what do you got for us to do?"

Regina now began to think what kind of task she should give Emma that wouldn't result with the lasagna ruined. "Well...I guess you can cut this vegetables." Regina said as she was placing few vegetables on the balcony besides a wooden board and a large sharp knife. "Be careful with the knife."

"I know." Emma chuckled slightly, she placed Eris on the balcony as the little one was now between the wooden board and the vegetables. "Okay, you give me the vegetables and I cut." Emma told her daughter.

"Got it." Eris mumbled as she grabbed a tomato with her both hands and handed it to her mother.

Emma smiled at her and grabbed the tomato before start cutting it in pieces.

Regina watched them interact a bit, Eris seemed to be awful curious at how her mother cut the vegetables and Emma seemed to be very focused on her task. - After cutting the tomato, Emma looked up at Regina. "Do you got any container to put this?"

Regina snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, yes I do." Regina mumbled as she walked to one of the upper closets and open the small doors, she saw that the plastic container she wanted was up there, she tiptoed and even if she was on her heels she couldn't reach it.

Emma watched Regina's struggle and chuckled lowly. "I can get it." Emma said as she walked up to the closet, Regina frowned at that because Emma wasn't that much taller, but now that the blonde was away from Eris, Regina's instinct made her get closer just in case if their daughter fell off the balcony.

Emma tip-toed as well and couldn't reach it. "Well damn, why do you got such high closets if you can't even reach them?"

"I got a small stool that I use to step on."

"I can do it." Eris mumbled as she now watched her both mothers.

Regina perked up an eyebrow and looked at her daughter.

"Oh yeah!" Emma then remembered what she used to do with her daughters time to time when they wanted to help her out with the dinner.

Eris grinned and then Emma picked her up, now she walked up to the closet and raised her daughter all the way up. Eris stretched out her little arms and grabbed the plastic container with her tiny hands. "Got it!" She shouted happily as Emma was now lowering her.

Regina found that creative and adorable at the same time.

"Good job!" Emma said as she pecked her daughter's head.

Eris smiled happily that she could do something good and then stretched out her hands again only to hand the container to her other mother. "Here, mama." She mumbled still shyly but she was slowly opening up.

Regina was surprised at that but couldn't feel more happy about it. She walked up to her daughter and took the container from her hands. "Thank you, princess." She smiled kindly at her.

Eris just blushed and hid herself a bit in her mother's neck. "You welcome."

Emma looked at Eris with a smile and when she hid her face in her neck again, she just looked back at Regina and winked at her; basically letting her know that it wont take that much for Eris to open up and start interacting with Regina. "Let's get back to work."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **What did you guys thought? No SwanQueen kiss yet but next chapter will be! Also a big super family dinner at grannys.**

 **xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Let's see some SwanQueen kiss, shall we? :)**

* * *

Chapter 14: 'We got a family now' Part II

 **Regina's Mansion**

While preparing the lunch, Eris seemed to take few looks at Regina and smiled instead of quickly hiding away; Regina would smile in return and as much as she just wanted go there, pick her up and kiss her all over, she knew she couldn't. Eris had to be more comfortable around her first.

Emma was also helping out with that, because she'd force Eris interact with Regina, by using that Regina needed something that Eris could easily go get and then the little one would give it to her brunette mother. They were taking baby steps, but Emma is pretty sure it won't take that long, cause Regina totally gives that safe vibe.

Also when Regina put the food in the plates, Emma was about to go cut the kids lasagna, so they would make less mess eating it, but when she turned around to do it, Regina was already on it; which only let Emma really know that Regina wanted to completely be part of the kids life.

Now the family was by the dining table, having their lunch.

And Reina was rambling about her days with Regina; and Eris was actually paying attention, just making small comments here and there, Emma was just smiling the whole time while listening Reina, and take few glances at Regina to give her a hidden small smile too; she was glad that Reina adjusted just fine, she was sure her daughter would.

"And grandma is magic!" Reina said with a big smile before eat a bit of her lasagna.

Eris just stared at her with her mouth in a perfect 'o'. "Really?"

Reina nodded as she chewed on her food, remembering that today morning her brunette mother told her to not talk with her mouth full of food.

"I am a magician too!" Eris exclaimed.

And that made the three adults stop eating as they stared at Eris. Did the little one already used her magic and was aware of that? Regina looked at Emma, and Emma quickly shook her head while mouthing the word 'no'.

"What you do?" Reina asked curious.

"Mommy teached me on the car." Eris said as she pushed herself off her seat and landed safely on the ground, then she walked up to her sister, stretched out her arm and touched her sister's ear before pull her hand back and show a coin. "See!" Eris said with a big smile.

And Emma just facepalmed herself while shaking her head with a smile.

Regina and Cora chuckled lowly after what they just witnessed.

"No, you cheated." Reina pointed out.

"Did not."

"Yes, you did. The coin was in you hand before!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, you cheated!"

"I don' cheat!" Eris pouted with a frown.

"But you did!" Reina frowned at her.

And Emma was sure this was another twin argument, she looked at Regina, who just stared a bit confused. _Get used to it, you will see bunch more._ She thought for herself before speak. "Hey, does it really matter?" Emma asked perking up an eyebrow.

"Yes, you say cheating is bad!" Reina gasped as she looked up at her blonde mother.

"I didn't cheat!"

"You did!" Reina was once again clenching her fists like she always does when she gets in an argument.

"It's just a simple trick, Reina. Let it go." Emma sighed out and rolled her eyes, she was already exhausted.

"Court time!" Reina quickly said as she jumped off her chair and ran up to her blonde mother. "My lawyer."

Eris just watched her sister and pouted. "That's no faie. Miss Addams isn't here!"

"Don't care." Reina frowned at her sister.

"Stop being so mean." Emma said as she looked down at her daughter who was now standing in front of her.

"I am not mean. Now be my lawyer." Reina stretched up her arms to her mother.

Emma puffed out her cheeks before pick up her daughter and put her on her lap.

Regina was completely lost in the whole situation and so was Cora. They just stared at Emma for an explanation.

Emma looked back at them and shrugged. "It's a game I made with them. Called Court time, where we take a better look at the situation and decide whose fault is. Miss Addams was the old lady on the front door of my apartment."

Cora just chuckled at that, and Regina perked up an eyebrow.

"What? Look, with two twins that will yell at each other till they get what they want, there isn't any other good solution."

"There's plenty. You can decide that." Cora commented.

"I want to be fair." Emma said as Reina was now on her knees but over her mother's legs.

"Order!" Reina shouted.

"Don't be bossy." Emma told her daughter.

"Mommy, order!" Reina said as she looked at her mother with a frown.

Emma pressed her lips together and took a deep breath; yes she missed the bossy Reina.

Eris was now playing with her fingers and while nobody was paying attention to her she was right besides Regina and put her tiny hand over Regina's leg. "Be my lawye'?" Eris asked shyly.

Regina looked down once she felt something on her leg, then there was Eris, all shy and asking Regina to be her lawyer, she was still completely lost in this court game, but she'd do anything to finally bound with Eris. "Sure, dear." Regina smiled down at her.

Eris smiled as well and stretched out her arms, making grabby hands at Regina.

Regina was so thrilled, but she was pretty good at hiding her emotions. She picked up Eris and sat the little one on her lap.

"Okay now, let's see. What's the charges, Miss Reina?" Emma spoke.

"Sis is a cheater and she doesn't admit it!"

"Okay, no need to shout." Emma patted her small back. "What do you have to say in your defense, Miss Eris?"

Eris pouted with a frown. "I don' cheat."

"She's innocent." Then Regina added, slowly playing along with this new game.

"No, guilty!" Reina quickly said.

"Now, now, we will see that now. What did you witnessed, Miss Reina?"

"Sis already had the coin in her hand before." Reina pointed out.

Emma then looked at Eris and Regina. "No, its magic." Eris said.

"Nooe, grandma does magic. She can make me disappear and appear, that's magic." Reina explained.

"That's one of the magic tricks out there, but making a coin appear behind your ear is a magic trick as well." Regina spoke.

Reina puffed out her cheeks and looked at her brunette mother. "Its lame."

Emma snorted at that. "Don't be rude."

"But it is." Reina now sat back on her mother's lap.

Eris expression showed that she was kind of hurt, she just wanted to impress. She looked up at her brunette mother and Regina simple looked down at her with a smile. "I think it was a wonderful a trick." When Regina said those words, Eris face lighten up, then she looked back at her sister and stuck out her tongue at her.

"Bleh." Reina stuck out her tongue as well.

Emma just shook her head and chuckled. "Okay, this was totally pointless. Now go finish you food." Emma said as she put Reina on the ground, and the little one went to her seat.

Eris struggled a bit to get off her mother's lap but Regina helped her out with it and then everybody was back eating their food and talking, and Emma hoping no more twin argument.

* * *

 **Granny's**

At the afternoon, Regina got a text from Henry, saying that he prepared everything for an awesome dinner at Granny's to welcome Emma and the twins; she was glad that Henry was embracing this with no problem at all, and she was sure that Emma would totally enjoy the idea.

And she did, after telling her about it, the all family left the mansion at seven and were now walking up to Granny's Diner. The twins were between Emma and Regina, they were holding each others hand like a big family all connected. - The twins were also extremely excited, specially Reina, she wanted to show off her sister their big family.

"Come, come! Gonna show you our family!" Reina said with a big smile as she grabbed her sister's hands and ran up to the diner's door quickly stepping inside, and Cora was right after them.

"Don't run, Reina." Emma called out for her daughter but it was already too late, she was inside just like Eris and Cora. So she just sighed out and shook her head.

Regina smiled and took a step forward. "Let's see what with Henry come up this time."

Emma nodded with a smile; she missed her kid, it has been far too long and she asked few things about him in the car to Regina, just to know how was Henry so far; it seems he went to college and he's dating Grace. - And to be honest she is kind of nervous to meet Henry again, she knows he's completely different from six years ago, so she isn't sure how he will exactly take having her mother back and now having the twins as his sisters, she's also afraid that he will get upset for her running away; but Regina calmed her down saying that this welcome dinner was totally his idea.

"Are you coming or not?" Regina said as she looked over her shoulder.

Emma chewed on her lower lip. "Yes, I just-" She grabbed Regina's hand.

Regina perked up an eyebrow and looked at her hands now linked. "Are you alright?" Regina loved the touch but she was also concerned about Emma wanting to turn back and just walk out so she didn't have to face her entire family after six years being away.

Emma took a deep breath and then mumbled. "1, 2, 3." And once she finished counting she quickly smashed her lips against Regina's.

"What's tha-" Regina was about to ask what the hell was Emma doing till she felt the blonde's lips against hers; she was kind of shocked and unsure what to do, because Emma basically smashed her lips against hers without much warning.

Emma eventually pulled her head back when Regina didn't kiss back, completely feeling like she crossed the line. "I-I am sorry, I thought.." Right now she was slowly letting go off of Regina's hand so she could give the brunette her personal space again.

When Emma let her hand go and step back, completely thinking that she done something wrong, Regina proved her she just did the right thing; by grabbing onto her red leather jacket and pulling her body close before press her lips against hers.

Now Emma was the one getting shocked.

And Regina pulled back to stare at the blonde's lips before look at her in the eyes. "No need to apologize." She bit down on her lower lip while taking a deep breath, before press her lips against Emma's once more.

"Ohokaygotit." Emma mumbled against Regina's lips before finally place her palms against the brunette's hips and hold her closer while kissing her back.

Both women felt aroused at this, the way they pressed their body against each other and at how deepen the kiss was getting, it was obvious. However, Regina was completely sure everybody in the diner was looking at them from the window, so eventually she had to break the kiss and she was sure she heard a small whimper from Emma. "We should go inside.." Regina whispered as she still remained closer to the blonde and noticed at how Emma's lips were full of her red lipstick now; Regina just smiled happily at that sight, maybe for somebody else it meant nothing, but for Regina it only meant that what was happening between them was real and they could be happy.

"We totally should." Emma whispered as well as she took details with her eyes of Regina's face features, she was so beautiful.

Regina bit down on her lower lip before start cleaning Emma's lips with her thumb. "Got my lipstick on you."

Emma chuckled at that. "Figured."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Regina perked up an eyebrow as she looked up at Emma's eyes for a second before look back at her lips.

"Well, you are always with that red lipstick on."

"Are you complaining?"

"Me? No! It looks sexy on you."

Regina rose her eyebrows, amused, at Emma.

Emma made an innocent expression. "It's true."

"Well, thank you." Regina grabbed Emma's wrists because during all this moment between them, the blonde was slowly trying to grab Regina's ass. "But it's gonna take you more than that." Regina slowly removed Emma's hands from her and stepped back.

"What?" Emma made a face at that. Damn, Regina totally caught her. "Now I have to earn it?"

"Specially now." Regina grinned at her before turn around and walk up to the door. "And I can feel that you are staring, dear."

Emma pouted but then just watched Regina's backside walking away, till Regina spoke and Emma quickly snapped out of her thoughts. "It's not my fault. I feel like you decided to wear this dress on purpose." Emma said with a shrug as she walked up to Regina.

"Let's just enjoy our dinner." Regina chuckled as she put her hand on Emma's lower back.

* * *

 **There ya go, swan queen kisses and silly emma.**

 **xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Family time.**

* * *

Chapter 15: 'We got a family now' Part III

 **Granny's Diner**

The very moment Regina opened the door and stepped inside the building with Emma by her side, everybody shouted.

"Welcome home!" Followed with claps and even a whistle, which made Emma wonder where the hell that whistle was coming from till she looked down and saw Reina blowing against it. Who gave her daughter the damn whistle? Now she won't shut up with it and will bother Emma for days.

Emma stared a bit surprised at them, seeing the all familiar faces she missed so much in the past six years. Then all of the crowd somebody that was so familiar yet so different approached Emma. "Ma!" Henry said with a big smile as he open his arms and brought Emma into a tight embrace.

Emma was surprised at how big Henry was, she wrapped her arms as much as she could around him; he was taller than her, he was with man features now, and that really made Emma kind of emotional, being able to hug her son after so many years and seeing him into a big man now. And after Henry and Emma got their proper hug it was Snow's turn.

"Now let me hug my daughter." Snow said as she threw her arms around Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled as she hugged her mother tightly, she missed her badly, and David too; he was now wrapping his arms around Emma along with Snow while hugging her.

"Yay, big family hug!" Reina shouted before blow against the whistle again and then run to her blonde mother and wrap her arms tightly around her legs as Eris did the same.

Emma chuckled and slowly broke the embrace from her parents to ruffle her daughters hair. "Reina, the whistle."

"Noe! Granny gave it to me!" Reina gasped as she held the whistle tightly against her chest.

"Granny?" Emma perked up an eyebrow and looked at the older woman, but she just shook her head and looked at Snow.

Snow gave somewhat of guilty mixed with innocent look.

"Mooommm." Emma whined. "Now she won't stay quiet."

"How bad can it actually be?" Snow asked.

And Reina blew against the whistle again. "We got a big family! We got a big family!" She blew against it again, this time taking her sister's hand as they just marched around the building, while whistling and cheering that they got a big family.

Emma chuckled at the sight before shake her head, then she looked at Regina who still remained quietly on her spot, because she was feeling out of place. The blonde woman approached her and put her hand against her back to push her slightly forward so she could be more closer to the other people. She also wondered where was Cora, but it seems the older brunette was sitting on a booth already getting her drinks done.

Snow grinned and looked back and forth at Regina.

Both women were feeling uncomfortable. "What?" Emma asked.

"Your mother is in trance..." Regina mumbled.

"Mom? What is it?"

"When is the wedding?!" Snow yelped in excitement, she couldn't control it. "I am sorry, I had to ask."

"Mooommm, don't ruin it when it just started, like literally seconds ago." Emma whined.

"I am sorry, I am sorry, okay." Snow used her hand to 'zip' her mouth, but Cora was there to support the pixie haired woman.

"Nonsense, tomorrow morning we are going to look for engagement rings." Cora said pointing her finger at Emma while holding a glass of cider at the same time.

"You are not going to do such thing, mother." Regina frowned slightly.

"I am helping here. If we wait for the proposal its gonna take years." Cora frowned just like Regina.

"That's completely the point of a relationship, you don't get in engaged in days."

"But you two have known each other for years!" Now it was Snow wanting to make things happen and quickly.

"Yeah when we were trying to kill each other, doesn't count." Emma told her mother.

"Hey lass, maybe the lady over there tried kill you." Killian pointed at Regina but then looked at Emma. "However I notice the all side glances you took at her arse."

Regina gaped at that, and Emma basically took the glass from Cora's hand to throw it at Killian. "What happen to the mate code?!"

"That was my drink!" Cora gasped.

Killian just made a bored expression now being wet with cider. "Come on, who wouldn't look? Everybody had their eyes on it."

"Killian, I am this close to kick you out.." Emma couldn't help but feel slightly jealous.

"I am just saying, everybody likes to look at some good lady arse!" Killian said in his defense, and of course the silly Ruby would be there to support him.

Ruby just laughed out loud. "That's true, true. But this one started drinking before you guys arrived." Ruby shook her head and grabbed Killian's arm. "Come on pirate, you had enough." She just dragged him away.

Snow seemed to be more focused on the twins because she was constantly playing with them and being overjoyed. Cora just went to take another glass of cider.

And Emma groaned in frustration, staying behind with Regina.

"Soo..." Regina mumbled as she turned to face her lover's side. "All this time I thought you weren't paying attention just because you didn't care about what I was saying, but I guess your mind was busy with something else." Regina perked up an eyebrow at Emma.

Emma felt her cheeks heat up as she cleared her throat. "You heard what he said, everybody likes to look at some goo-"

Regina placed her finger over Emma's lips. "You are incredible, Miss Swan. Even when I was trying to ruin you, your hormones couldn't stay quiet."

"Now you are making me sound like some horny teen, that's not it!" Emma gasped in her defense.

"Maybe you are." Regina chuckled.

"No, and what about you start calling me Emma, huh?" Emma pinched her lover's side.

And Regina just yelped lowly. "Okay, Emma. Care to explain what is code mate with Killian?"

Emma cleared her throat as she felt embarrassed. "I don't want to say.."

"And why's that?"

"Cause then you will have the point."

"Just like I always do."

"Jeez, aren't you modest."

"Just tell me what it is, dear."

"Well you know, he's my drinking buddy. Every time we drank rum together at his ship, we spoke out the troubles we had and stuff...and obviously we spoke a little about chicks and well..." Emma looked away embarrassed.

"And I was the main topic?"

Emma just nodded shyly.

Regina just chuckled. "That totally shows how right I was."

"It's not my fault." Emma mumbled with a pout.

"Of course not, dear. It was the rum speaking, am I right?" Regina asked but Emma refused to answer. "Obviously it was not." Regina chuckled again, completely enjoying the way she was making Emma feel embarrassed.

"Henry! Do the plane thing to Eris!" Reina shouted and then blew against the annoying whistle.

"Okay, ready to fly Miss Swan-Mills?" Henry asked to the little Eris.

"Yes." Eris said shyly but when Henry picked her up, held her legs with one hand and used his hand to support her tummy and start moving her around like she was flying; Eris just threw a loud giggle.

"Now me, now me!" Reina said jumping.

"No, I am now!" Eris told her sister as Henry was still holding her.

Reina pouted with a frown and marched to her mothers. "Mama, plane flying." Reina said stretching out her arms to her brunette mother.

Regina was left kind of speechless with that because she wasn't sure if she could do it properly like Henry did and she was afraid if she dropped Reina. "I am sorry, princess, but I am not sure I can do that."

"But mommy said you strong!" Reina gasped.

Emma just laughed. "Yes, but who got the muscles?! Mommy does." Emma wiggled her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Mommy, you silly." Reina giggled before being picked up by her blonde mother and start doing a 'flying contest' with her sister.

Regina just smiled at the view, she had a family now...seeing Henry holding Eris and Emma holding Reina, they were all playing and Regina was loving what her eyes were witnessing.

 **…**

The dinner passed and it was wonderful, everybody just chatted at the table and Emma felt like it was the same family dinner she had years ago but only this time the family was bigger and better. After the dinner, Henry said he had a movie, and he was able to prepare some kind of movie session at the granny's, it was the movie with the minions, Henry figured that was the only movie everybody could laugh at and that the twins were able to see, because he knows how much his brunette mother can be a bit paranoid if he showed up here with some adventure movie.

After the movie, everything went smooth, the adults were still calming talking between them because the twins eventually had fallen asleep over their mothers lap. - And for Regina's joy, Eris as the one asleep on her arms, while Reina was on her blonde mother's arms. The twins were just playing with their toys over the table and before Emma and Regina knew, they soon moved to their laps and keep on playing, till snuggle up against their arms, calmly playing on their own and then fall asleep.

Which Emma found odd at how easily they fell asleep, well it was already ten, but it was still weird not having to tell them it was bed time and hear their groaning and complaining.

"Well, I guess it's time to leave." Snow mumbled as she had a sleepy Neal on her lap. David picked their son up and held him in his arms, while Snow stood up to give her daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow, sweetheart." Snow said kindly and looked up at Regina and gave her a warm smile, figuring that the brunette wasn't still ready to have hugs from the Snow White.

"Goodnight, mom." Emma told her before give her father a hug as well and then they left. The only ones in the diner now was Henry who was playing with his old gameboy, Granny and Ruby that were cleaning the mess, Cora was still drinking her cider, and Regina and Emma just sat down besides each other on the booth with their sleeping daughters on their arms.

"So.." Regina took a deep breath as she adjusted herself on her seat quietly to be able to face Emma. "Did you enjoyed it?"

Emma turned her head to look at Regina and smiled with a nod. "Loved it. Henry did this all by himself?"

Regina smiled and looked over her son who could be a big boy now but still loved his gameboy. "It was his idea but I am sure the others helped him out."

"It was weird seeing everybody again." Emma admitted.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but it was good. I missed everybody."

"Who exactly did you miss the most?"

Emma perked up an eyebrow and looked at the brunette. "Hmn, Henry." She grinned.

"Fair enough." Regina had to admit Henry was first.

Emma chuckled lowly. "I missed you a lot too, you know."

"Oh now did you?"

"Yup, missed a certain mayor nagging me about reports that should already be on her desk days ago." Emma rolled her eyes and made an annoyed playful expression.

Regina just pinched Emma's cheek. "You just don't know how to do your job right."

Emma closed one eye when Regina pinched her cheek. "Well thank god I got a badass harsh mayor controlling me." She said sarcastic.

"Not controlling, just aggressively helping." Both chuckled at that.

"Hey you want the kids sleep at your place?" Emma asked kind of nervous because she wasn't sure what were exactly Regina's thoughts about where the kids stay or if Regina would ever consider on having Emma living with her on the very first day.

"Of course, I've got bedrooms for them, even though I think they need their childish touch."

"Now you are letting them decorate their own room? Huh, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why's that?"

"Because it would just turn into a big mess. Plus Reina is very bossy and she'd be controlling Eris bedroom too."

"We would just tell her to focus on her own.

"Yes, but she's like you. She is 'aggressively helpful'." Emma grinned.

And Regina rolled her eyes. "I think she has your temper."

"How so?"

"She uses her fists to get what she wants."

"Hey! I am not like that!"

"Shhh, kids sleeping."

"But I am not like that." Emma mumbled.

"Maybe not anymore, but you were. Your mother said so, and my mother thinks Reina is like you and me together, but at our worst." Regina huffed out.

"Well she is bossy...has a short temper..hits people, but she's little, like...she will get better in the future."

"Eris is pure innocence." Regina commented as she looked down at the sleeping Eris in her arms.

"If Reina doesn't push her buttons, she is." Emma chuckled. "Because if Eris gets really angry at Reina, they will fight, physically."

"That's something we have to correct."

"We?"

"Of course, dear. I am not going to raise them on my own, nor will you."

Emma smirked and leaned closer to Regina to brush her lips against hers. "You know I love you..." She mumbled.

And Regina was caught breathless for a moment as she tried to keep herself calm. "You do?"

Emma nodded as she pecked Regina's lips very gently. "For six years."

"Well isn't that a long time.." Regina grinned slowly after feeling such loving peck on her lips.

"And I hope it's for the rest of my life." Emma mumbled and pecked Regina's lips again.

But this time the brunette caught her lips and the peck become a loving, deep kiss.

"Ahh man, ew moms." Henry whined.

Regina and Emma broke the kiss as they pulled their heads away from each other with a small chuckle. "When I catch you kissing Grace, I will be like 'aah man, ew son'." Emma mocked him.

Henry just blushed and went back to his game.

Regina chuckled before lean her head over Emma's shoulder and just stare down at her daughters then at her son; she had everything she wanted, right here, and she would never let this go.

* * *

 **Dawww**


	16. Chapter 16

**So I got some reviews about how I am "forcing" you readers prefer Eris over Reina. - I am just stating their personalities. Reina is more of a little brat, and nobody likes brat, that's why you guys think I am making you all prefer Eris.**

 **About Emma having favorites, no. She loves both of them equally, but obviously she knows who is the troublemaker and who isn't. - Like last week I accidentally broke a vase and my mother blamed my brother because she's more used to his wild behavior. I am just saying guys.**

 **But I will do my best to make Reina a tad more sweet.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Ice cream and sleep together

 **Regina's Mansion**

"I am craving for something sweet." Emma mumbled as she stood up from the bed, fixing the sweater Regina handed her.

Regina perked up an eyebrow and watched the blonde standing up from the bed, clearly taking a better look at her 'arse' like the pirate would say. She did gave Emma a sweater and some sweatpants, but the blonde said she'd just stay with her underwear because it was too hot. But Regina figured it was because the blonde wanted to tease her a little bit with it. "Where are you going?"

"Getting myself ice cream, at least it will want me." Emma said with a pout as she walked out of the bedroom, quietly, because it was almost midnight and she didn't want to wake up the twins.

Regina chuckled lowly shaking her head. Emma was just trying too hard to get in the brunette's pants; which was actually amusing and maybe Regina was enjoying it way too much, but with the right effort, she will get what she wants. The only reason why they are even awake at this hour is because they spoke the entire time and then decided to watch TV in Regina's room but Emma's mind was focused on something else, and since she couldn't get what she wanted, she went to the ice-cream.

After couple of minutes, Emma was back with the all container of the ice-cream, a towel underneath and one big spoon. "Hmn, this is tasty as fuck." She groaned lowly.

Regina made a face to the blonde. "You could have simple put it in a smaller bowl."

"That's not how you properly taste a good ice-cream, Regina." The blonde told her as she went to sit back on the bed.

"You better not ruin my sheets."

"You told me to make myself at home, so I am." Emma grinned as she took another bit of her ice-cream.

"Maybe now I regret it." Regina looked at her from the corner of her eye. She did told the blonde to sleep with her, just sleep, not spend the rest of the night watching TV and now eating ice-cream.

"Nah, come on babe, eat it." Emma told her as she moved the spoon closer to Regina's lips.

Regina perked up an eyebrow. "Babe?"

"Hmn..its better than call you dear...that's more your thing."

"My thing?"

"Yes, you call everybody dear. Which is incredible polite but at the same time weird, because when you are doing it, you are scolding somebody." Emma chuckled as she decided to take the spoon in her mouth again cause Regina was taking too long.

"You are..."

"Incredible?" Emma's eyes sparkled as Regina just chuckled lowly before shake her head. "I know babe, I am awesome. Now taste it." She moved the spoon closer to her lover's lips again.

Regina made a face but she decided to taste the ice-cream anyway.

And Emma felt her hormones on fire again as she watched Regina's full lips wrapping the spoon and eat the ice-cream. Her throat went completely dry as she licked her lips and cleared her throat. "Good?"

"Not so bad." Regina said with a shrug as she licked her own lips.

"Told you, this is the best way to taste ice-cream." Emma said with a shrug as she leaned against the pillow.

"Just don't let the twins see you eating it like that."

"I know, I know." Emma chuckled already picturing at how the twins would want to eat ice-cream like that and would probably eat everything.

At some point, Regina had removed the spoon from Emma's hand to start eating ice-cream as well; maybe the blonde was right, this was indeed the best way to eat ice-cream and for some odd reason she felt relaxed. Who would know she'd feel relaxed eating ice-cream at midnight while watching TV? Oh and sharing the bed with the sheriff.

Emma just watched Regina eating the ice-cream because she still couldn't ignore the fact that Regina looked incredible sexy while doing it and was trying to imagine how her lips tasted now. _Quit thinking about it and just do it._ She thought to herself as she leaned closer to Regina.

"Huh?" Regina perked up an eyebrow as she stared at Emma.

The blonde removed the spoon from the brunette's mouth and then pressed her lips against hers. The kiss was calm at first, because Emma was only there for the taste, but little did she know that Regina's lips were more tasty than ever, so eventually the kiss turned into a hungry one and the blonde couldn't stop.

Regina basically melted against Emma's lips, and when the kiss become more hungrily, she also found herself desiring for more, the taste within this kiss was amazing and Regina never thought she'd have such strong sweet tooth for ice-cream till now.

At some point, Emma had moved to Regina's lap, straddling her while cupping her cheeks to kiss deeper. Regina's hands were on Emma's hips as she head her head tilted back to reach easily to the blonde's lips.

Groans were shared between them and so did gropes, Emma was completely ready to take off the damn sweater and reveal the rest of her underwear to Regina, till two tiny voices ruined the moment.

"Mommy?" Reina asked as she held her twin's hand and grabbed her teddy bear's hand with her other hand.

Eris yawned and held Reina's hand while rubbing her eye with her other hand.

Emma quickly jumped off of Regina and turned her head around to see her sleepy twins standing by the door. "Gi-girls what are you two doing up?" Emma cleared her throat, as she scratched her cheek feeling them heating up.

Regina was incredible embarrassed as well, so she just remained quiet.

" wants to sleep with mama." Reina mumbled as she stared sleepily at her mothers.

Emma chuckled. "You mean you want to sleep with mama?"

"No, Mrs. Bear does." Reina told her as she went up to the bed, dragging her sister along.

Regina poked Emma's arm and when the blonde looked at her, she quickly handed her the ice-cream container, the spoon and the towel.

Emma huffed out and took the ice-cream away. "Then tell mama to tuck you two in." Emma told her twins as she left.

Now Regina looked at her sleepy twins as she smiled. "So you two want to sleep with me?" She asked as she stood up from the bed.

Reina nodded as she stretched up her arms to her mother. Regina picked her up and sat her down on the middle of the bed, doing the same with Eris, who remained quiet and very sleepy.

Regina then slid under the sheets and covered herself and the twins with it as she watched them laying side by side and basically snuggling against each other but with their eyes on her, since Reina was snuggling against Eris back and Eris was facing Regina. "Did you guys had any bad dream?" Regina asked with a small smile as she laid on her side and supported her head against her palm.

"Noee." Eris mumbled and Reina shook her head.

Regina figured the twins simple woke up because they missed their mothers and each other because Emma and her put them in different bedrooms.

"Ooh, everybody's on the bed?" Emma said with a grin as she stepped in the bedroom. "Is there one more space to me?"

"Nope." Reina said with a grin as she rose her head to look at her mother.

Emma frowned slightly and pouted. "Whys that?"

"Cause the bed is for us and mama!" Eris said with a giggle.

"But you can share with mommy." Emma whined as she was now crawling over the sheets.

"Nooe! Just mama and us!" Reina said as she kicked the sheets to try push her mother away.

"Oh no, the bed monster will snuggle you." Emma said as she grabbed Reina's ankle who was still covered with the sheets and then quickly yet gently tackled her twins before kiss their faces over and over.

Both Reina and Eris giggled loudly as they tried to push off their blonde mother. "Mama, help!" Eris yelped.

Regina was enjoying the play, it was fun to watch but when she heard Eris asking for help, Regina decided to play along. "Mama's coming!" Regina said playful as she pushed off Emma playful and when the twins thought they were safe, it was Regina who started kissing their faces all over and tickling them.

"Noe, noe, noe!" The twins yelped and giggled uncontrollable.

"That's what you two get for asking your mother's help!" Emma said like she was scolding them but then just chuckled as she was on her knees over the sheets. She loved watching Regina interacting with the twins, it was such loving sight, plus this was the memories Emma always wanted to have.

"I am sowy, mommy!" Eris said as Reina continued "You sleep us!"

Emma grabbed Regina's hips and pushed her back, making the brunette's back press against her front as the two mothers stared at their daughters with a goofy smile and happiness all over their eyes.

"We sleep togethe" Eris mumbled as she made herself comfortable against her sister while hugging her t-rex.

"Yes, we do." Regina replayed as she bent down to peck their foreheads and when she pulled back she turned her head to face Emma and the blonde simple gave her a loving kiss on the lips. - The day couldn't end any better.

* * *

 **Just some short loving family moment.**

 **xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**More lovely family moments. - This fanfic will now be based on family moments the Swan-Mills family will face.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Painting and Chickenpox

 **Regina's Mansion**

When Regina said that she'd let the twins pick how they wanted their bedroom to be done, she wasn't lying. Because now the twins were on the table, drawing on some papers what they'd like to have in their bedroom and even though Emma knew it would all just be a big mess, Regina still told them to draw whatever they wished and that she'd do her best to make something pretty for them.

"And and I want a crown!" Reina quickly said as she did her best to draw a crown on her paper.

"A crown?" Emma perked up an eyebrow as she sat besides them on the dining table while drinking her coffee.

"Yes, mommy. You told me my name means queen!" Reina said with a big grin.

Emma rolled her eyes as she smiled at her daughter. "You are a little princess."

"No, I am a queen!"

"A princess."

"A queen!"

"A princess!"

"Mama!" Reina now called for backup.

Regina stepped in with a mug of coffee in her hands as she smiled. "Emma don't argue with your daughter. She's the queen."

Reina smiled proudly as she looked at her blonde mother. "Yeah, queen rules."

Emma rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her daughter and Reina did the same. "I will cut that tongue." Emma grinned as she wa going to pretend she'd grab Reina's tongue but the little one quickly covered her mouth.

"What are you drawing, sweetie?" Regina asked as she walked behind Eris and passed her hand through her brown hair.

"Dinos!" Eris exclaimed happily. "I want dinos, I want cars, I want dolphins!"

And Emma simple grinned in victory because she knew it was only a matter of time that the twins wanted something that would not stay well together.

Regina wrinkled her nose at that. "You know girls it would be a lot easier if you just focused on one thing."

They stopped drawing and looked up at their brunette mother, wondering what she meant.

"Like you want crowns, we can make your room look like you are a queen." Regina said with a smile before look at her other daughter. "And I know dear you want a lot on your room, but can you just pick one? If you want dinnossaurs, mommy and I can fill your room with them; or if you want dolphins we can make your room look like an ocean!"

And Eris eyes sparkled along with Reina because they were enjoying way better their mother's idea. "Yes, yes!" They both said with a big grin as they got another sheet of paper to start drawing again.

Emma frowned slightly at Regina who was now perking up an eyebrow and shooting her a challenging smile. Emma simple gave her a look like 'You won this battle, but not this war'

* * *

Few days passed since the children draws and yet they keep on drawing even though Emma and Regina were already buying everything to get their bedrooms done. Eventually they decided that the twins should spend the day with their grandparents because Regina didn't want them closer to the tints, and it'd be a lot easier and less messy if it was only her and Emma painting the rooms.

"You know, I am not a fan of painting walls, but since I am doing this alone with you I am really enjoying it." Emma said as she was now painting the walls of Eris bedroom in blue.

Regina smiled as she painted along with Emma, the very moment she stepped in with denim overalls, she quickly got a surprised and shocked Emma; Regina simple wouldn't allow her clothes getting ruined and this overalls was basically the only thing she wore at home. "You better do a good job, though. Or I will think that having our daughters painting their own bedroom would be a better idea."

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Hey, just because I don't like it, it doesn't mean I can't do it right."

"I am sure, dear."

Since Regina then got so distracted with the painting, Emma quickly got an idea, she stopped painting and placed her palms against Regina's ass.

"What are you doing? Ditching work already?" Regina perked up an eyebrow as she keep on painting.

"Nah, I want to take a picture of us." Emma said as she used one of her hands to remove the phone that was on the back pocket of Regina's overalls. Whenever that was done she walked up to the other side of the room and managed to balance the phone over some bucket of paint that was still closed and used a pair of clean brushes to support the phone against the wall. "Okay, quick!" Emma said as she rushed up to Regina and placed her hand on Regina's ass again, which made the brunette roll her eyes. "Don't move, keep painting." Emma told her as she used her free hand to paint the wall along with Regina.

Whenevre Emma was sure the phone took the photo, she went back to get it and she quickly chuckled once she saw the picture. "Awesome!"

"May I see it?" Regina perked up an eyebrow as she turned around to see Emma still chuckling while staring at the picture.

"Huh, I don't know."

"It's my phone."

"Yeah, I know but I should just delete the pic." Emma mumbled as she was about to do so, but then the phone basically vanished from her hands and showed up in Regina's. "Hey!"

"Emma!" Regina gasped when she saw the picture. "This is highly inappropirate!"

Emma couldn't help but laugh again. "It's hilarious, Regina!"

"It's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

Regina just frowned and looked better at the picture again, unbelievable. Emma at some point had marked her hand on Regina's ass with the blue paint, and she did noticed that now Emma's hand was all blue.

"Come on, its cute too Regina." Emma said with a grin as she approached her girlfriend.

Regina wrinkled her nose at that, but she had to admit, the picture looked cute, they both were facing their backs at the camera, painting the bedroom, it was a good family picture if Emma hadn't decide to leave the mark of her hand on one of her buttcheeks and then have her hand on the other one. "And innapproriate too."

"Don't worry, I will keep it to myself."

"No, you won't. I am going to delete this."

"No! Regina come on! It's not even worth of it, I already sent it to my phone."

Regina eyed her with a frown.

"Keep it babe." Emma gave her the best innocent expression she could pull off.

Regina rolled her eyes and smiled before lean closer to the blonde and kiss her, so when they were close Regina rubbed the brush against Emma's back, leaving it all blue.

"Regina! This was a good t-shirt!" Emma gasped as she broke the kiss.

"I told you to bring old clothes."

"Yeah but"

"Revenge, my dear." Regina grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Emma picked up a brush that was inside the bucket full of blue paint and rose it up while aiming it at Regina.

"Don't you dare, Miss Swan."

"Miss Swan, huh?" Emma approached.

"Emma, no." Regina took a step back, but before she could say anything else Emma had painted a line on the front of her overalls with the brush, which made Regina yelp.

"Haha!" Emma said with a big victory.

"Oh its on." Regina replayed.

* * *

It seems leaving the twins at the grandparents house and having all that fun on the bedroom wasn't the right thing to do. Because they didn't finish painting the walls like they wanted to, and because the twins brought chickenpox along with them because of Neal, and obviously Regina never had chickenpox before.

"Okay, this is very rediculous, Regina. How come you never had?!" Emma said as she was now walking back to the bathroom, to get more cold wet towels for Regina.

"What's the problem with that?" Regina said almost like it was a groan and coughed.

"You come from enchanted forest, y'all were like medieval times there or whatever." Emma said as she was coming back and placing the small wet cold towel over Regina's forehead.

"I don't know what you are trying to say, Miss Swan, but I lived in a very clean, healthy enviroment." Even sick Regina could still complain.

Emma chuckled and just shook her head as she rubbed her girlfriend's temple. "You should have had it anyway, you know its a lot worse for adults? You gonna suffer, Madam Mayor."

Regina just groaned and stretched out her hand to try hit Emma, but failed since she just brushed her knuckles against the blonde's cheek. "Shut up.." She mumbled.

"Now I have to take care of you and the twins, this is unnaceptable."

"Leave me, Emma, leave me behind, they are more important." And Regina just started being dramatic.

Emma chuckled at how Regina reacted, because she was sure the brunette was messing around, and that the fever wasn't that high to make the other woman start with allucinations. "Nah babe, I got you, don't worry." Emma leaned in and pecked Regina's kiss.

Regina groaned and tried to push her back. "Don't kiss me, I am sick."

"So? I can't get chickenpox again. I think." Now Emma made a face to that because she had never met somebody who had it twice, but few people told her it could still happen.

"I am not pleasant."

Emma perked up an eyebrow. "You always looking good."

"Nooe."

"Yees."

"Nooooooo"

"Yeeeeees"

"Stooop itt! You are making fun of me."

Emma chuckled and shook her head. "Me? Never babe." She pecked Regina's lips again, but this time decided to give a deeper and better kiss.

And Regina had actually moaned at that, even though Emma thought it was just a groan of pain from the chickenpox, but the brunette's body was raising up to try reach Emma's even though it was impossible because the blonde was sitting down on a chair besides the bed.

Emma pulled her head back and perked up an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you are horny.."

Regina looked up at Emma with a pout and embarrassment.

"You are!" Emma gasped as she tried to control the laugh that wanted to escape her lips.

Regina groaned and turned around as she held the towel against her forehead. "Go see the twins."

Emma chuckled and rubbed the brunette's arm while standing up. "It's okay, babe. I will take care of you later."

"Go away!" Regina tried to shout with the little strength she had.

And Emm simple left while laughing in victory.

* * *

 **Cute?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Evil Queen and Snow White

 **Regina's Mansion**

"It's time to pick up the girls." Emma mumbled as she had just checked the time on the alarm clock.

"Hmn." Regina simple hummed and snuggled a bit more into her lover's bare chest.

Emma smiled as she looked down at Regina; she loved seeing the brunette all calm and peaceful while sleeping over her chest, even though they weren't sleeping, only now they got a little tired, but it was all worth of it.

"Also time to eat dinner with your mother." Regina remembered as she groaned and pressed her face against the blonde's neck now.

Emma chuckled at that and caressed the other woman's back. "Don't worry, it will be fine. I am just really hoping there won't be any awkward questions or something."

Regina perked up an eyebrow and pulled her head back to look at the blonde woman. "What you mean awkward questions?"

"You know.." Emma blushed.

"Your mother would never ask questions about our sex life, dear."

"Obviously, but it's not that.."

"Then what is it?"

"Well you know, the whole marriage thing.." Emma chewed on her lower lip.

And Regina felt like she got herself with more questions than answers. "Why's that awkward?" The brunette now asked with a slight concern on her voice tone.

Emma quickly noticed that something was off with Regina and she realized she made it sound bad. "No wait, the marriage itself isn't awkward, its just..ah..ugh I just don't know."

Regina was now slowly sitting up on the bed and away from the blonde. "You don't know if you want to marry me?" They never discussed marriage, and they shouldn't because they have been only five months together now, but Regina does want to marry in the future, and she sees Emma by her side on the altar.

"What? No, no Regina." Emma quickly began to correct herself. "I don't know if you want to marry me."

"But I do."

"You do?"

"Yes. I see you in my future, Emma, along with the girls."

Emma felt quickly relieved and finally took a deep breath. "Good, good." She smiled at her girlfriend and kissed her lips tenderly. "Forever and ever, right?" She asked still with her lips close.

Regina always melted when Emma kissed her like that. "Of course." She smiled and leaned in to kiss those lips she will never get tired of.

* * *

 **Ruby's Place**

Emma had decided to drop the girls with Ruby because the wolf was like her best friend and also because Ruby had enough energy to keep the twins busy and at some point Emma hoped they would be just too tired and not cause anymore stunts during the rest of the day. Regina seemed to be kind of against the idea of having the twins with Ruby, but mostly because Regina doesn't like to have the girls anywhere but at home; however Emma had promised her a 'massage' so if the brunette wanted it, she had to let the girls go.

Right now the couple stood outside in front of the door, and they could already hear chaos.

" _Reina, Eris, no! No! Don't eat that! It's Granny's"_

" _But Granny lets us!"_

" _Not that Granny, the other one!"_

Emma and Regina looked at each other with a confused yet curious look before knock on the door. Whenever Ruby open the door they both gasped. "What happen to your face?" Emma asked.

Ruby shot a tiring smile before blow away one of her hair strands that was in front of her face. "Hey, to you too. And it was make-up play time.." Ruby said like she regretted everything, she shouldn't even mention to the girls about the make-up.

"Mommy, mama!" Both twins shouted as they rushed to the door, throwing themselves at their mothers legs.

Regina quickly smiled ignoring whatever went on with Ruby and the twins, when she looked down at the little one hugging her legs, she picked up Eris and tucked her on her side. "Hey baby girl, what happen to your face?" Regina asked as she saw that Eris had her face full of messed up make-up and when she looked down at Reina she saw the make-up too.

Reina looked up at her brunette mother with a big grin while chewing on a brownie. "We played make-up!" She said excited.

Emma chuckled before pick up Reina and tuck her on her side and use the base of her palm to remove few crumbs from her small mouth.

"How many did you two eat?" Regina asked with a slight frown because they were going to dinner after this and she didn't want the girls to have their tummy full with brownies.

"Just this one, they took it when I wasn't looking. Granny will totally flip." Ruby said with a heavy sigh, she was exhausted.

Emma smiled at Ruby. "Thanks Rubes. Did they behave?"

"I think it could be worse." Ruby said with a shrug.

"We good gils!" Eris exclaimed with a big smile.

And obviously Ruby couldn't ignore that adorable smile. "Yes you are."

"Mommy when we get home, can we play make-up?" Reina asked with a slight pout.

Emma wrinkled her nose at that because she knew the girls only wanted to mess up with her face, and the blonde honestly didn't have much make-up other than some gloss and eyeliner.

"We will see, sweetheart. If you behave at grandmother's place then maybe we can play." Regina said with a small smile to her daughter Reina and used the finger tip of her index finger to remove a small crumb from Eris mouth.

"Yay!" Reina cheered along with Eris as they already had finished their brownie and threw their dirty hands at their mothers neck to hug them.

Regina just seemed to love Eris hug, while Emma felt Reina getting her neck all dirty with the little ones hand but she hugged her daughter back none the less.

"Anyway, thank you Ruby for taking care of the twins, hope they weren't much trouble." Regina spoke to the wolf girl.

Ruby just smiled with a nod as she was trying to remove the all lipstick that was more on her chin and cheeks than on her lips. "No problemo. See you girls!"

Reina and Eris looked back at Ruby and waved their tiny hands at the taller brunette with a big smile on their faces. "Bye-bye Ruby!"

Emma smiled at Ruby, thanking her again while Regina was already heading to the Mercedes.

* * *

 **Snow's Place**

Whenever they managed to put the girls on their seat after picking them up from Ruby, Regina insisted that she had to clean their faces and hands first, so Emma spent like fifteen minutes against the car, waiting for the brunette to be done; Emma didn't feel like it was a problem, she was used to the twins being dirty, they were children, they always did that, and nobody would care, but Regina's concern was their skin, she didn't like the make-up on the little ones because they had such soft precious skin to get ruined. But Emma also felt like Regina was taking her time to mentally prepare herself to have dinner at Snow's. No matter how many times the two have already encountered, it's always a kind of a struggle for the brunette woman.

After cleaning the children, they finally arrived Snow's place and the twins were holding each others hands while standing in front of their mothers. Emma leaned in and pecked Regina's lips before place her palm on her lower back, giving her some comfort, and then knocked on the door.

Whenever her blonde mother knocked on the door, Reina simple used her small fits to keep knocking and knocking till her uncle Neal open the door. "Neal!" Reina yelped in excitement and jumped to the boy that was two years older than her, Eris then joined the group hug.

"Hii! Eris! Reina!" Neal said with a big smile as he hugged the twins, feeling like he was a big boy since they were shorter than him; in his class he's the short one, so he likes to be around the twins.

Emma smiled at the little ones and then looked up to find her mother already rushing over to hug the twins; luckily for her the twins loved hugs as much as their grandmother did.

Whenever Snow was done filling the little ones with kisses and hugs, she looked up at Emma and Regina. "Hey sweetheart." Snow showed a big smile as she hugged her daughter, then she looked at Regina showing her a kind smile as well but did not hugged the brunette woman since she figured she was too anxious to get a hug from Snow White. "Hey Regina."

"Hey girls, dinner's ready." David said as he smiled at the four guests before go back to the kitchen and put the food in the plates.

"We go play!" Reina quickly exclaimed as she grabbed Neal and Eris hands to tug them along to the living room were she already knew there was some kind of treasure's chest where Neal's toys were.

"Be careful." Regina told them with a small smile as she followed Emma to the kitchen since Snow was serving them wine.

 **…**

The kids were already done with their dinner and the adults were finishing theirs.

"Can we go play, Granny?" Reina asked Snow because she knew her brunette mother didn't like when she left the table before everybody was done eating.

Snow did looked at Regina before answer that and since the brunette simple gave her a slight nod, she looked back at Reina and the other two little ones. "Sure, baby. Have fun."

They both got a big grin on their faces and quickly left the table while happily skipping to the living room to continue their play.

Now there was awkwardness because the dinner was filled with the children conversations. Emma had looked up at her mother then at Regina to make sure she wasn't feeling that awkward, and she just noticed that Regina's glass of wine was more empty than the others. "Soo.." Emma started as she awkwardly looked at the them.

"How are things back at home with the twins?" Snow asked with a small smile.

"Awesome, they give their trouble like usually, but I am glad Regina has more patience than me." Emma replayed with a small chuckle.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she is more motherly than me." Emma was basically saying these things so her mother wouldn't doubt about Emma's decisions about the kids and their relationship.

"I am sure, she always was." Snow commented and Regina perked up an eyebrow and looked at her, wondering if the younger woman was being sarcastic. "I mean I remember the times we spent together when I was little." Snow was probably only making it worse and she noticed that. "I am just saying it comes out natural for you."

Emma was actually kind of trying to hold back a chuckle because her mother was just messing up with words and she took a look at Regina who seemed to be confused but aware that Snow was trying too hard, so she knew her girlfriend wasn't taking Snow's words on the bad way.

David cleared his throat and continued. "So what about you two? How's the relationship going?"

Emma now pressed her lips together wondering where this was going, this was what she feared, talking about her relationship with Regina to the others. "Good, good. Things are going great." Emma uncomfortable replayed as she noticed that Regina was giving her some kind of look, that Emma couldn't tell if the brunette was amused to see her in a struggle or if she was simple with her sass.

"Any future plans?" Snow asked while taking a sip from her wine.

Emma cleared her throat and keep her view down on the food, she refused to answer this.

"Whatever comes, comes." Regina answered as she placed her palm over Emma's knee under the table. "We do plan to stay together as long as possible."

Snow grinned. "You two are soul mates, you will obviously stay together forever."

Regina hated to compare her love with Emma to Snow and David's, but their love was actually something she always desired, a never ending love, and now she has that with Emma, she just hopes there wont be nothing to stop her from continue her happiness.

Before their conversation could continue, Neal was back on the table and just stood there awkwardly. "Anything wrong, sweetheart?" Snow asked as she perked up an eyebrow.

Neal placed his hands behind his back. "Reina and Eris playing a lame game." He said before press his lips together.

Emma let out a chuckle while perking up an eyebrow. "What lame game?"

"Snow White and the Evil Queen."

And that made everybody stop and just stare at each other before look at Neal, wondering what that is actually suppose to mean.

"How are they playing that?" Snow asked after clearing her throat.

"Fighting. I wanted to play cause of the fight part, but now they arguing about who wears the crown, so it become a lame little girls game." Neal whined.

"Fighting?" Regina questioned as she cleaned her mouth gently with the napkin before stand up, if she knew their daughters well, the fighting could become troublesome.

Emma followed after Regina to the living room as they both could see Reina with some long coat that probably belonged to Snow, and then she was holding a crown over her head, while Eris was with another coat from Snow's and a sword. "You can't be the evil queen!" Reina shouted at her sister.

"But I don't want to be Snow White." Eris whined.

"Why not?" Reina frowned.

"Because she weak!"

Snow and Charming were already in the living room and Snow wrinkled her nose whenever Eris said that Snow White was weak. "You'd be surprised with what I can do." Snow mumbled so only the adults could hear and Regina folded her arms while letting out a sarcastic chuckle.

"You got a sword!" Reina pointed out.

"But you got magic! It's more strong!" Eris pouted.

"Well too bad. I am the evil queen, there's only one."

And even though Regina felt flattered about her daughters thinking Snow White's weak, she wasn't feeling that comfortable with them talking about the evil queen, because she knew at some point in their lives she had to explain them her past, or else they'd find out through somebody else and that would be hell.

"Hey what about there's just the queen and the princess?" Emma said while approaching the twins.

"That's not how the story works, mommy." Reina frowned while looking up at her blonde mother.

"Yeah but we can change the story."

"No, you can't."

"Yes, I can."

"No."

"Yes."

"Nuh uh."

"No-" Emma took a deep breath, she couldn't believe she was childish arguing with her daughter. "Did you know that later on Snow White becomes a Queen of her own kingdom, and that evil queen, becomes a good queen and has her own kingdom as well?"

Reina still had her doubts but she was interested, and Eris was thrilled to find out that maybe Snow White wasn't that weak. "Continue mommy." Eris said.

"Well.." Emma sat down on the ground as she fixed the coats that were on them to look more like long capes. "Snow White and the Evil Queen decide that its enough of fighting and that they should be friends. Because you know we get nothing from the constant fighting." Now she was fixing their hairs. "The Queen with her magic fixed every mistake she did and showed everybody she was kind; Snow White helped her out as well and they both become allies, fighting together against the enemies." Emma smiled at her twins. "So you can be the Queen." Emma poked Reina's nose. "And you can be Snow White." Then she poked Eris nose before look over Neal who was approaching them. "And he is your enemy, so attack!"

Neal yelped and quickly grabbed his plastic sword as he began to defend himself when the twins ran up to him and began to attack with Eris plastic sword and Reina managed to grab some wand as well.

Emma chuckled as she watched the kids playing with big smiles on their faces and they knew how to play without hurting themselves. She stood up from the ground and walked up to Regina and pecked the brunette's lips gently, completely ignoring that her mother was there, at the end they both had to feel comfortable with showing affection in public, so. "See, fixed." Emma mumbled against her girlfriend's lips with a smile.

Regina melted against Emma's lips and smiled after, glad that Emma took care of the situation and made Regina easily feel better about the evil queen thing. "Maybe you are the natural here."

"Not as good as you though." Emma said before turn around to look at the kids and see that her parents eventually had joined their silly play. "Wanna play though?"

Regina looked at her girlfriend and perked up an eyebrow.

"Suit yourself." Emma pecked her lips one more time before skip to the rest of her family and join their game.

Regina just stayed behind while watching her family, she was happy she got the family she always wished.


End file.
